Book One: Servant
by The mad wolf
Summary: (Female Merlin) Merlynn is a young girl who is about to discover the heavy weight on her shoulder. She must help Prince Arthur unite the Land of Albion. But she will face challenges from friend and foe a like. And she must do this while hiding her magic from those who would wish her execution. (AU)
1. Chapter 1- The Dragon's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, (Wish I did) I only own this interpretation of a female Merlin.

Casting: Bridget Regan as Merlin

In a small cottage in a small village the sound of a baby crying pierces through the air. As does the sound of a soothing humming.

"Shhhh, my darling. I will be right with you." Hunith assured her babe as she continued to wash her bedding.

She knew that her sweet, darling Merlynn would be ok for a few moments longer. The baby was staring at a wooden carving that lay on the bed, it was elegantly carved into the shape of a rose. Merlynn was reaching for it from her place on the floor, but due to her small arms it was impossible for her to reach it. Seeing the disadvantage the babes eyes glowed gold and then the rose was floating towards the babes grasping hand. Hunith turned around and gasped at seeing the floating object. She watched as it sailed through the air and soon reached the babes hand, which quickly clasped around it and placed it into her mouth sucking on it in contentment.

Hunith stood in shock for a few seconds before she quickly rushed over and checked her child. Seeing the happy smile on her daughters face as she fell asleep. This calmed Hunith a little. But she quickly scooped her child up from the ground and clasped her to her chest, rocking her back and forth as to not wake her.

"Oh Merlynn..." Hunith whispered to herself. "Oh my darling girl, what does your destiny hold."

 _Many years later..._

Merlynn, now a young woman was walking through fields and forests in order to get to Camelot. She wore a pair of dark breaches, a blue tunic, a dark coat and a red piece of cloth around her neck. Her hair had been pulled into a cap hiding her true gender, as it was safer for a man to travel alone then for a woman.

 _No young man or young woman, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlynn._

Merlynn entered Camelot and was both amazed and mystified by the beautiful kingdom that was Camelot. Growing up in the small village of Ealdor, hadn't prepared her for the sheer scale of the castle. While gazing at the castle, she noticed a crowd forming in the court yard. Fulfilling her curiosity she went to investigate, and what she saw shocked her. A man was standing on a wooden stage in the middle of the square, he was bound and stood next to an executioner. Glancing up Merlynn noticed that the King was standing on the balcony.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." He declared from his balcony. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The King raised his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is quickly beheaded, causing many gasps to erupt from the crowd. While many had looked away, Merlynn continued to watch as a reminder to herself of how important it was for her to keep her magic hidden.

The King now standing tall looked down at the crowd with a smile. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

He began to walk away but was stopped by the sound of cries, no wails, coming from the crowd, it parted to reveal an old woman clasping her hand to her chest as if in physical pain. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She called across the square. Everyone stared in shock, no one had ever questioned the king in such a way before.

"Seize her!" Called the King indicating to the guards around the square, but as the guards reached her she quickly cast a spell causing her to disappear in a whirlwind of smoke.

Merlynn continues on her journey, entering the palace and approaching a guard. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" The guard only responds by pointing through the archway. Merlynn continues down the corridor until she comes across a loan door. After knocking and receiving no answer she pokes her head in through the door.

"Hello?" She calls. No answer, so she slowly wonders inside. "Hello? Gaius?" She calls again while clearing her throat, finally gaining the attention of the old man standing on a balcony, sadly this causes him to trip backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing supporting him breaks. Merlynn acts quickly making her eyes glow and she slows time enough to leave Gaius suspended in the air. After quickly looking around she also uses her magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor. This allows him to land safely on a comfy surface. After recovering from the shock he looks around seeing Merlynn standing there and quickly advances on her.

"What did you just do?" He demands.

Merlynn not knowing how to respond simply mutters, "Erm..."

"Tell me!" Gaius shouted at her again.

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." She stuttered.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius told her.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." She was trying to defend herself. He may have been her uncle, but he had not seen her in many years.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius continued to advance on her.

"Nowhere." Merlynn quickly answered truthfully.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius questioned like she was a fool.

"I don't." She quickly responded.

But Gaius wasn't so easily calmed, "Where did you study?... Answer me!"

"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." She continued honestly.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" This made it clear to Merlynn that he didn't recognise her.

"What do you want me to say?" She questioned almost desperately.

"The truth!" Gaius said like it was obvious.

"I was born like this!" Merlynn declared.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius seemed to really be enjoying making her seem stupid.

"Oh, erm..." Merlynn muttered to herself as she reached into her bag retrieving the letter her mother had written. "I have this letter." She says holding it out to her uncle.

"I- I don't have my glasses." Gaius says.

"I'm Merlynn." She finally tells him.

Gaius looks at her in shock. "Hunith's girl?"

"Yes!" Merlynn exclaimed in happiness.

"But my Merlynn is most definitely a girl and besides she is not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

Merlynn quickly pulled her cap off allowing for her long ebony hair to fall around her face revealing her gender.

"Merlynn!" Gaius exclaimed as if she had just appeared. "Oh my young niece. Look at how you have changed." She smiled at him and quickly met him in an embrace. Quickly she pulled away to mention something else.

"Oh and it is Wednesday." She told him.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." He said indicating to the door at the back of the room.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm..." She asked referencing her use of magic.

Gaius simply gave her a gentle smile. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlynn's sleep was interrupted when a strong booming voice seemed to echo around her head.

"Merlynn... Merlynn..." The powerful voice brought her from the world of dreams into the world of reality. Merlynn decided that there was not much point in going back to sleep so she decided to dress for the day, in the same clothes as she had worn the day before, cap and all.

Gaius was putting bowls onto the table when he noticed his young niece coming into the room. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

Merlynn looked up at him bashfully and whispered out a, "Sorry."

Gaius just smiled down at her fondly, she hadn't changed much in the 10 years that he hadn't seen her for. She was still a little odd and quirky. "Help yourself to breakfast." He told her.

Merlynn sits down to eat her breakfast but can't help the slightly disgusted face at the watery porridge she was presented with. Gaius then intentionally knocked a bucket of water off the table. Merlynn stands up and stops it with her magic, freezing it in the air. Gaius gasps and they look at each other, as a result of being distracted Merlynn lets it drop to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Gaius questioned, "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." Merlynn was starting to become a little frustrated at all of the questions, and the tricking her.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius continued to question not noticing her frustration.

"It just happens." Merlynn says exasperated. She quickly fetches a mop she noticed in the corner and starts to clean up the mess that she made.

Gaius decided to leave the topic alone for now, noticing her frustration. "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He places a small sac and bottle on the table in front of her, and proceeded to instruct their uses. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay." Merlynn muttered to herself, it seemed easy enough.

"And here." Gaius handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlynn smiles and takes the sandwich, looking much more satisfied with this breakfast then the previous one she had been presented with. "Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." He aimed this comment at her with one arched eyebrow, a silent warning.

Merlynn eats her sandwich as she walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine to her first person, Sir Olwin. She knocks on a door and a squinting old man answers.

Merlynn smiled at him only to remember that he was blind and wouldn't be able to see it. "Erm, I brought you your medicine." She says holding the bottle out to him. He reaches for it, putting his hand out in a different direction so she takes his hand placing the bottle into it. She starts to leave, only to turn back around when she remembered the warning Gaius had given. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." But she was too late and he had already finished drinking the entire contents of the bottle.

Merlynn simply shrugged, "I'm sure it's fine."

Later on, Merlynn was crossing the drawbridge gate into the training grounds when she saw a blonde man shouting at a serving boy.

"Where's the target?" The blonde questioned arrogantly, causing his gang to laugh in the background.

The servant answered unsurely, "There, Sir?"

"It's into the sun?" The blonde spoke in a deadpan voice.

"But, it's not that bright." The serving boy argued.

"A bit like you, then?" His comment making the blonde and his friends laugh.

The serving boy decided to not argue anymore. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" He asked.

The serving boy carried the target toward the wall, in hopes of pleasing his master.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One of the blonde's friends egged him on, making Merlynn look at them in surprise and disgust.

"This'll teach him." The blonde muttered to his friends, who were all encouraging his stupid attitude and cruel actions.

The blonde then proceeded to throw a dagger at the target. which was being carried on the back of the poor serving boy.

"Hey! Hang on!" The boy cried in distress.

"Don't stop!" The blonde ordered. Making the serving boy take a few steps back.

"Here?" He questioned.

But the blonde would not be swayed. "I told you to keep moving." He then threw another dagger, making the serving boy stumble again.

"Come on! Run!" The blonde shouted while laughing at the boys misfortune, which was making Merlynn simply fume.

The serving boy shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as the blonde threw more daggers.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" The blonde jokes to his friends.

The serving boy finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlynn's feet. She quickly puts a foot on it so that the serving boy can't pick it up.

Merlynn then looks up at the blonde. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The blonde asked in shock of the person standing in front of him.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlynn continued, ignoring his surprise. As he walked closer to her, she couldn't help but notice that he was a handsome man, but she found that it was overshadowed by his arrogance and the lack of a heart he had previously shown.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Er, I'm Merlynn." She said while holding out her hand to shake. Since she was still dressed in the clothes that disguised her as a man, she though it was probably better to act that way.

"So I don't know you." The man commented ignoring her hand, which she lowered when seeing his dismissal of it.

"No." She bluntly replied.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" The man continued.

"That was my mistake." Merlynn stated.

"Yes, I think so." The man smirked at her, expecting respect.

"Yeah." Merlynn smiled sarcastically at him. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." She told him bluntly, not caring if she hurt his feelings, or that her comment was very rude. And with that she started to walk away, until his voice stopped her.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." The man snorted, making her turn back in his direction.

"Tell me, _Merlynn_ , do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asked, adjusting his gloves as he walked towards her.

"No."

The man smirked at her. "Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." She stated as he got even closer to her.

He just looked at her and began to laugh, "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He scanned her body up and down, as if assessing her strength.

"You have no idea." She smirked to herself, if she could use her magic, then he would already have been slammed against the wall behind him.

But the man simply laughed at her again. "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon."

Merlynn finally loses her patience and takes a swing at him, but the man is clearly more skilled then her at these things and manages to twist her arm behind her back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The man commented, but he didn't sound overly concerned with what had just transpired.

Merlynn on the other hand was furious at his attitude. "What, who do you think you are? The King?" She snarled at him.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He leaned close to her ear to emphasise his point. This made her shut her eyes and shame at what she had done.

She was dragged to the cells then thrown into one. She simply tiredly reseted her head against the floor. Gaius was going to kill her.

Once again Merlynn was woken by a deep, bombing voice that echoed around her head, almost to the point of pain. "Merlynn... Merlynn..." She hears it coming from the floor beneath her and gets down to rest her ear against it, after hearing it call out again she quickly jumped up from the floor and backs away in fear. As she does this, she hears the rattling of the cell door opening and Gaius steps through.

"Merlynn!" He exclaims. He then sighs, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." She tells him earnestly.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." He told her and this makes a bright smile appear on her face.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She cried giving him a large hug but backs away when he doesn't respond to it.

Gaius gives her a disapproving look for being so excited.

"I won't forget this." She promised him, trying to get a smile out of him.

Gaius gives a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "Well, there is a small price to pay."

And this is how Merlynn ends up in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.

"Oh, no." She whispered when she saw the children return with more buckets of rotten vegetables and fruit. She watched as Gaius walked past, taking one looks at her and laughing.

"Thanks!" She called out to him sarcastically.

The children once again leave to get, yet more rotten fruit and vegetable when a young and pretty woman approaches Merlynn. She quickly introduces herself, "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlynn." She introduced hesitantly not sure why this woman was talking to her. But still she reached her hand further out of the stocks to shake Gwen's. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." She continued.

But Gwen was quick to argue with her, "No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

Merlynn just shook her head, she had had plenty of time to think about her actions while she was in the stocks. "It was stupid." She whispered, more to herself then to Gwen.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen commented, and as sure as Merlynn was that it was not meant to be an insult, it did feel like one.

"Oh, I- I can beat him." Merlynn snorted. She knew she could, just maybe not with her fists.

"You think?" Gwen looked at her with a slight smirk. "Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows. You know, especially given that you aren't a man."

Merlynn looked at her surprised. Not many had guessed the girls true gender.  
"Still..." She trailed off, "I could beat him, I don't need to be 'one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows', to do it, as you so poetically put it."

Gwen looked at her laughing, "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." She trailed off looking at Merlynn quizzically.

"What?"

"You don't look like that." Gwen stated bluntly.

Merlynn looked at her with a small smirk before gesturing for her to come closer. Gwen did and Merlynn smiled and whispered to her, "I'm in disguise. As you pointed out before."

This makes Gwen laugh, "Well, it's great you stood up to him." She commented going back to their previous topic of conversation.

"What? You think so?" Merlynn questioned starting to smile.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Now a full blown smile had stretched across Merlynn's face.

"Oh, yeah?"

Gwen simply nods. "Mm-hmm."

The children returned with more rotten fruit and therefore ending their conversation.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She told the girl while gesturing to the children.

Gwen makes a hasty retreat while the children continue to have their fun at Merlynn's expanse.

Later on in Gaius' chambers Merlynn sat down at the table, she had since washed and was now sat at the table in a dress that her mother had insisted she bring. It was the only thing that she had clean.

Gaius looked down at her and smiled he then lifted a bowl in her direction, "Do you want some vegetables with that?"

Merlynn looks up at him and snorts, "I know you're still angry with me." She comments.

All that Gaius said in response was, "Your mother asked me to look after you."

"Yes." Merlynn sighed.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked looking at her curiously.

"That I was special." Merlynn whispered.

Gaius looked at her gently, "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

Merlynn looked up at him curiously, pausing in eating her meal. "What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" She asked frustrated.

Gaius looked away from her. "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?" She asked him.

Gaius was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

Merlynn looked at him in shock, her mother used to tell her tales of Dragons, mighty beasts that guarded the skies. "What? All of them?"

Gaius thought for a second before continuing. "There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." Merlynn was quiet thinking over what he had said. "Now, eat up." Gaius continued, changing the subject. "When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

Merlynn just smiled at him nodding.

Merlynn walked up a Spiral Stairway and entered Lady Helen's guest chamber. She placed the potion bottle on the vanity table and noticed the mess, which included a strange doll and a strange looking book. She then heard footsteps coming and quickly put the book down trying to cover up the evidence that she was snooping.

"What are you doing in here?" The Lady Helen demanded.

"An... I- I was asked to deliver this." She stuttered out. She quickly picks up the bottle from the table behind noticing the Lady Helen's flinch as she did. She handed her the bottle and then quickly made her exit, wanting to go to bed, tired from the days events.

The next day, Merlynn walks across the Square and unknowingly passes Arthur and his gang as she walks through the Lower Town, balancing a basket of clothes that Gaius had asked her to take to give to an orphanage near by too use as bandages. Suddenly she finds herself tripping over something on the ground and spilling the majority of the clothes onto the floor. She heard a group of men laugh, and did her best to ignore them. She was surprised however when she felt a presence beside her which was aiding her in picking up the clothes.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked. Immediately her body went rigid when she recognised the voice. Her head shot up and looked at him, yes she was right, it was bloody Prince Arthur.

"Oh, of course it's you." She hissed in anger. He looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" He asked in shock.

Merlynn realised that he must not have recognised her, she looked down at herself, the only thing that had changed about her appearance was that she was now wearing a dress, and her hair was down. That was all it took, for her not to be recognised, that was just ridiculous.

"Oh so now I am wearing a dress I am worthy of your kindness? Does this mean that you won't be needing to teach me how to walk on my knee's?" She snarled at him.

He looked at her confused for a couple of seconds then finally realisation dawned on his face.

"You're a girl!" He exclaimed in shock, standing up tall, letting her finish gathering her clothes alone.

"Actually, I think you will find that while I am most definitely female, I am not a girl. I am a woman." She told him while standing tall in front of him, having gathered her clothes back into her basket.

He continued to look her up and down, as if confirming to himself that she really was a girl. But then he just smirked to himself.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He asked her. She just rolled her eyes at him, and picked her basket back up and continued walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called out to her, which made her stop.

"From you?" She snarls.

Arthur signed in what sounded like relief behind her. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlynn just smirked at herself, "Look, I've told you you're an ass." She said as she turned around to face him, "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." At his look of anger, she laughed to herself. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur just laughed at her, "I could take you apart with one blow." He commented.

"Oh only one blow? And here I thought that a prince would last longer then that."

Arthur and the knights looked at her surprised as she smirked, gave him a mock bow and began to walk away. She caught his outraged look in the corner of her eye, and when he began to follow her she used her magic to make his trip making all of his friends laugh. She was walking away chuckling when she spotted Gaius standing there, looking at her disapprovingly she bowed her head and followed him back to their chambers.

"How could you be so foolish?!" He shouted as soon as the door closed behind her.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." She declared as she put the basket down on the ground and turned to face her uncle.

Gaius just continued to look down angrily at her, "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

Merlynn lifted her arms and let them flop back down to her sides in sheer exasperation. "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?!" Her tone changed from anger to pitiful, "I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." With that she fell onto the bench next to her as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Gaius approached her and lay a hand on her shoulder gently.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" She whispered to him. This was the most vulnerable that he had ever seen her.

"No."

"I'm not a monster, am I?" She asked with a catch in her throat, making her seem all the moor pitiful.

Gaius looks Merlynn in the eye. "Don't ever think that." He told her sternly.

Merlynn looked at him with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip, "Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." She practically begged him.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius muttered distractedly as he wiped her face with a cloth.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." She said defeated.

He just patted her on the shoulder and got up to continue his work.

Later in the evening, Merlynn lies awake in her bed thinking through her conversation with Gaius when the mysterious voice once again echoed through her head.

"Merlynn... Merlynn..."

Merlynn had, had enough of this stupid voice. She got out of bed and sneaked out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlynn followed the voice until she reached the cells getting to a point where there was two guards sitting outside a large gate playing some kind of game with dice.

She distracts the pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. As soon as they were out of sight she grabbed a torch, lit it, and quickly heads down the Tunnel Stairway, following the voice.

Merlynn entered the area seeing the large caverns and caves that were hidden beneath the castle.

"Merlynn." Laughs the voice, but when Merlynn looks around for the owner of the voice she can not see anyone.

"Where are you?" She calls out. A large Dragon suddenly flies down from the ceiling and lands on a rock in front of her. He was a large golden beast, who sent out this wave of sheer power.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon commented looking down at her.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlynn questioned shyly as she looked upon the mighty creature.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." He remarked.

"So there is a reason." She breathed out in relief.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon began, Merlynn looked at him hesitantly and confused.

"Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon continued.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." She told him.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." If a dragon could smirk she would be sure that this is what he was doing.

"No. No, you've got this wrong." She declared in a voice that showed her certainty.

But the dragon wasn't fazed, "There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

Merlynn looked at him in exasperation, "But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon just laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

But Merlynn wasn't letting the matter settle, "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

But the dragon just smiled down at her in a knowing manner, "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." And with that he flew off into the caverns, and out of sight.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" She called after him, but he was gone. She soon realised that he wouldn't be coming back and walked back up to her room, to get some sleep, with the dragons voices circling around her mind.

Gaius enters Merlynn's messy chamber and picks up her clothes which were scattered around the floor.

"Oi!" He snarled at her making her jolt awake in her bed in surprise. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" He continued.

"It just happens." She stuttered trying not to get in trouble again.

"By magic?" He questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah." She trailed out hoping this would make him let it go.

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

Gaius tosses some more clothes at her.

"Mmm, I know the feeling." She muttered to herself.

Merlynn walked through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to the Lady Morgana's Chambers. Merlynn enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin and long ebony hair, similar to her own.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

"Uh, my Lady it is not Gwen." She voices hesitantly. Morgana is quick to lift her head above the screen to look at the imposter.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Gaius' niece, he uhh, he asked me to bring you this." Merlynn said while lifting the bottle that she had brought to show her she was speaking the truth.

"Oh." Morgana seemed to accept that answer. "Well while you are here could you pass me that dress?" Merlynn quickly did as asked.

"I didn't catch your name." Morgana continued as she slid her dress on.

"I am Merlynn." She introduced herself.

"Are you the same Merlynn that Gwen told me about, the one that stood up to Arthur?" Morgana had a voice full of curiosity.

"Ahh, yes that would be me." Merlynn said embarrassed looking down at the floor.

"Could you help me with this fastening?" The lady requested. Merlynn quickly moved to aid her. "Well I thought what you did with Arthur was well deserved, he needed to be put down a peg or two."

"Thank you my lady." Merlynn said smiling. After fastening the dress they both exited from behind the screen just as Gwen entered the room.

"My lady?" She questioned on seeing them both together.

"I was just congratulating Merlynn on her dealings with Arthur." Morgana told her while lifting one of her dress up from the chair.

"As flattered as I am my lady, I must go, my uncle, Gaius will be needing my assistance." Merlynn said respectively to Morgana.

"Of course, it was lovely meeting you Merlynn, we must do it again some time." Morgana said as Merlynn bowed her head and left the room, giving Gwen a small smile as she did.

Many of the court members were gathered in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlynn were amongst them. Merlynn had dressed up for the occasion slightly by weaving flowers into her hair and wearing the best dress that she owned which was a pure white, it had trailing sleeves from the elbow, and the front was corseted at the front making her chest be slightly emphasised showing her feminine figure. Merlynn quickly notices Arthur joking with his mates.

Merlynn then noticed Morgana enter the room wearing a heart stopping dress, which revealed her shoulders and was a deep red. Making her look positively sinful.

Merlynn faintly heard Arthur mutter. "God have mercy." But when she turned to look at him she was surprised to see that he was not staring at Morgana, but at her. She met his gaze for a few seconds before he looked away, as if he was pretending that he hadn't been looking. She simply rolled her eyes, of course now that she looked like a woman, she was suddenly interesting. Men were so predictable.

Merlynn turned her attention to Gwen as she sidled up next to her.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen commented smiling happily at her mistress.

"Yeah." Merlynn agreed.

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen commented looking at the food on the table.

Merlynn looked at her in surprise. "No!" She cried.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen commented looking down again.

"Why do you think I said 'no.'" Merlynn asked her laughing. Gwen looked at her smiling but then quickly made a hasty retreat when she saw that Arthur was approaching. Merlynn didn't seem to notice Gwen's absence or Arthur's presence and kept talking.

"Who would want to marry a man, who finds pleasure in others suffering and embarrassment, who throws people in dungeons for no good reason and is all round a complete ass who wouldn't no manner's if they hit him round the head with a mace..." She trailed off as she saw that the Prince, the very man she had been speaking of, was standing right next to her with his eye brows raised at her.

"Oh..." She whispered, wide eyes.

He glanced down at her for a few moments. "If you were a man I would have fetched my mace and beaten you with it. You would have had to have been careful, I have been trained to kill since birth."

"Mmm and how long have you been training to be a prat?" She asked him before she could stop herself.

He chuckled at her, "You can't address me like that." He told her.

"Oh of course my mistake, how long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" She gave him a mocking bow as she looked at him. He stared down at her with a quizzical expression.

"There is something about you Merlynn, something I can't put my finger on." With that he walked away, joining his father and Morgana at the head table as everyone sat and waited for the entertainment to begin.

The king stood, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauded and the music begun, Lady Helen began singing. The melody was haunting, it traced over the form like a delicate whisper. Slowly everyone's heads bowed and fell to the tables, cobwebs began to form over the bodies. Noticing this Merlynn quickly put her hands over her ears to block the sound. She then saw how Lady Helen was staring at Arthur in particular as she reached into the sleeve of her dress and pulled out a knife. Merlynn quickly reacted using her magic to break the chain holding up the chandelier causing it to fall on Lady Helen stopping her assassination attempt. The court members slowly began to wake up and pull the cobwebs off, muttering their confusion. Uther and Arthur stand up to see the old woman from a few days before who swore revenge on Uther, lying on the floor. Suddenly she raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlynn was quick to act as she slowed down time, just enough to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor, Arthur landing on top of Merlynn, he manages to catch himself before he puts any weight on her causing the both of them to stare at each other in surprise, completely missing the old woman dying. The King quickly runs to them helping his son get to his feet as Merlynn pushes herself up off the floor. Both the King and the Prince stared at the girl in shock.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." The King declares looking at her in gratitude. While Arthur still stood there in surprise that she was the one that saved him.

"Oh, well..." Merlynn argued modestly.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." The King continued.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlynn told him.

But the King was not going to be swayed. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

Merlynn didn't know how to respond, "Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." That was not a reward Merlynn wanted. But still the court applauded. Arthur didn't seem to happy either.

"Father!" He shouted in argument.

Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlynn look away from each other both equally unhappy with this new turn.

Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and entered later that night.

"Seems you're a hero." He commented looking down at her.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlynn comments, she herself didn't believe it.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" Gaius smiled down at her.

"But...that was magic." Merlynn said hesitantly with a lowered voice as if someone could be listening.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." Gaius continued sitting down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Merlynn questioned.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Oh, no." She did not want to have the same conversation that she had with the dragon.

"Perhaps that's its purpose." Gaius continued.

"My destiny." Merlynn sighed.

"Indeed." Gaius then pulled a book out from under his arm. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Gaius hands Merlynn the book which has been wrapped in a cloth. Merlynn unlatches it and looks inside.

"But this is a book of magic." She said in shock.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." He told her pointedly.

Merlynn nodded her head earnestly, "I will study every word." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Their moment was interrupted by knocking on the door of the Physician's Chambers. They heard a guards voice call out,

"Merlynn, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Gaius looked at her with a smirk. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

 **Sneak Peak:**

"If he dies today Gaius, then it will be my fault."


	2. Chapter 2-Valiant

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynnn._

Merlynn decided in this very moment that she did not like being Arthur's servant. Especially since he had just spent the last hour hitting her with a large variety of weapons, which is what lead to her stumbling into Gauis' chambers.

She walked in, losing her armour as she goes, allowing it to fall to the floor with little care of what happened to it.

Gauis chuckled at this. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlynn doesn't answer she just takes a second and taps her head, before asking, "Do you hear clanging?"

Merlynn sits at the table wearing her tunic as Gaius massages her shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." She complains. She then noticed the book she needed was at the other end of the table. She lifted her hand and whispered, " _Onhríne achtung bregdan!_ " Her eyes flashed gold and the book slides across the table and opens up displaying the contents to her.

"Oi!" Gauis exclaimed slaping the back of her head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

Merlynn cried out in pain, "If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Gaius continued to scold.

"What would you do?" She asked curiously.

Gaius looked at her a moment before saying, "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

Gaius went back to treating her shoulders.

"Ah!" Merlynn cried out. "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" She pouted.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius commented looking on the bright side.

Merlynn scoffed, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." He reminded her.

Merlynn just scoffed again. "It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

Gaius sighed, "He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

He presses hard on Merlynn's arm. "Ah!" She cried again. "That makes two of us." She whispered to herself thinking back to the Dragon's words.

-0-

The next day Merlynn was struggling to understand her way around the armour and so headed to Gwen's house, who assured her that she could help. Merlynn was dressed in the armour herself as Gwen talked her through it.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." She instructed.

"Mmhhmmm." Merlynn nodded. Trying to memorize Gwen's words.

"The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen commented resting her hands against the armour, but then retracted her hands when she realised the awkwardness of her hand placement. But Merlynn did not even notice to busy trying to remember what Gwen had said.

"The chest. The arms. The chest." She repeated to herself.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen teased as she held up the helmet to Merlynn.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." Merlynn assured her friend, taking it and placing it on her head.

Gwen giggled.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?" Merlynn asker her.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." Gwen deadpanned. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." Her tone trailed off.

"No, it's brilliant!" Merlynn assured her.

-0-

Later that day Merlynn was standing in the training grounds with Arthur helping him to get ready for his upcoming tournament. She was struggling to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm, when Arthur spoke.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" He asked her condescendingly.

"Yes, Sire." Merlynn told him, being carful not to lose her temper with his rudeness.

Merlynn fixed the buckle on the gorget as she tried to get him to relax by talking to him.

"You nervous?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur scoffed.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." Merlynn asked seriously.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" If Arthur's outburst was anything to go by then he didn't appreciate her comments.

Merlynn grabbed Arthur's cape, and tied it on him, and the she handed Arthur his helmet. She took a step back and admired her work.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set." She said nodding to herself.

Arthur looked at her doubtfully. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked sarcastically. Merlynn looked at him again, no she didn't think so. "My sword." He snarled at her.

Merlynn's eyes widened in shock and realisation. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." She quickly turned and grabbed his sword from the table. Arthur snatched the sword from her hand and marched off.

"That went well." Merlynn sarcastically commented to herself.

Merlin peeked around the entrance to look upon the arena as Uther struts past the front line of knights, declaring his speech.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" He called out making the crowd cheer. The knights exited the arena. Uther stopped by Arthur on his way to the stands and whispered something to Arthur which caused him to tense before he slapped him on the back and continued to his seat.

Guards removed Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers as the tournament had officially began. Arthur and the knight quickly engage in their fight. Arthur proving to be the better of the two which causes Merlynn to let out her own cheer.

"Yeah! Come on!" She called.

Arthur soon wins and the crowd cheers as a result. As Merlynn helps Arthur remove his armour they both glance at the knight Valiants match. Valiant wins his bout showing his skill.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlynn remarked.

Valiant exited the arena and stopped to talk to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He remarked politely.

"Likewise." Arthur said, respectfully nodding to the other competitor.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant stated looking at Arthur. He turned to leave but then pauses to look at Merlynn, his eyes scanned her up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable. Oh why did she obey Arthur's order to wear a dress that day, all she wanted to be wearing was her breaches. Finally Valiant turned and left with his servant. Merlynn let a shiver of disgust go through her as she looked at his back.

"Creep." She muttered. Arthur overhearing her, let out a little snort, shooting a smile at her over his shoulder. When she smiled back at him he seemed to realise that he was having a moment with his servant and needed to diminish the moment, which he did by giving her orders.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." Her smile dimmed as his list went on.

-0-

Later in her chambers she was lying on her bed reading her new magic book as all of her chores were being done around her threw a magical aid. Suddenly Gaius walked which caused all of the objects to drop as Merlynn was surprised.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius demanded to know.

"No." Merlynn quickly replied putting on an innocent smile.

"What's all this, then?" Gaius asked doubtfully.

Merlynn just shrugged, hoping he might let it go.

Gaius just sighed exasperated, "I just came to tell you that supper's ready." He said leaving as Merlynn continued to smile from her bed.

-0-

The next morning Merlynn was collecting Arthur's armour from the armory when she heard a strange hissing sound.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" She called out hesitantly. Merlynn follows the sound until she is brought to Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. She moves to touch it when a sword suddenly appears, aiming at her chest. Merlynn quickly stood when seeing Valiant was the one holding the sword.

"Can I help you with something, girl?" He asked smirking down at her.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour." She stuttered trying to move past him, but he still had his sword out and she was unable to get past it.

"What is your hurry?" He asked as he re-sheafed his sword and took a step towards her. "I'm sure your master can survive without you for a few moments." He said as he continued to walk towards her. She began backing up trying to keep some distance between her and this man but she soon found her back pressed against a pillar and herself trapped as a result. Valiant kept moving towards her, his movements slow and deliberate and almost snake like.

"Then again..." He whispered. He was now so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "I don't think I'd ever let you leave my chambers if you were my servant." His voice was likely supposed to be a seductive caress, but to her, his voice was a rattling whisper, that was sending shivers of disgust down her spine. She was to scare to move, her breathing was quick and shallow and her eyes were darting to the sides trying to find a way out. She couldn't use her magic, he would know and would likely tell the King.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist pulling it up and holding it in front of their faces. She was then forced to watch as he pulled it closer to him, took a deep inhale and then swiped it with his tongue. His hold on her hand was so tight that she was sure it would leave bruises, this is also meant that she wouldn't be able to escape from his hold.

He was chuckling when the sound of footsteps was heard walking towards the room. Valiant turned towards the sound and was distracted enough for Merlynn to wrench her hand from his grip and dart past him, picking up Arthur's armour on the way and making a run up the stairs. She heard him chuckling as she ran.

She kept running until she was sure that Valiant wasn't following. She then collapsed against the wall and started sobbing. She had never felt so defenseless, never felt so weak, and feeble.

Was that what all men were going to think of her in Camelot? Was all that she was going to be good for? A quick roll in the hay? Did all men feel like that? Did Arthur?

"MERLYNN!" Arthur's booming voice echoed down the corridor making her jump. She looked up to see him marching down the corridor towards her and he didn't look happy. "There you are! You are meant to be-" He stopped when he got close enough to see her watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sire. I a-am c-coming now." She stuttered to him quickly rising to her feet and wiping her eyes. She didn't notice how her sleeve fell down her arm slightly revealing the already bruised wrist to Arthur.

He slowly stepped towards her, reached out and took her arm pulling it towards him so he could get a closer look. He pulled her sleeve up to her elbow so that he could see her wrist completely. He started at it for a couple of seconds.

"Who?" He asked. His voice was calm but his posture was tense and tight making him look like a coiled spring, ready for anything.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, trying to walk past him to his chambers. But he just moved infront of her again.

"Who?" He repeated.

"Knight Valiant." She whispered brokenly, another tear falling from her eye.

He simply nodded and moved aside for her to get to his chambers which she quickly did.

He made a remark about how much she had managed to do in one night but she simply, silently dressed him in his armour and followed him out to the tournament.

She silently watched the matches only managing to give a little smile when Arthur won his match but then she saw Valiant win his and she couldn't help but be disappointed. She would have loved to have seen him beaten and see him being embarrassed in such a way. She felt sorry for Sir Ewan who was lying on the floor.

Gaius quickly went to him. Valiant passed her on his way out he turned his head enough to give her smirk, which she matched with a look of anger and hatred. She was not going to let this be how it ended with them, she wasn't going to let him win. No way in hell was that going to happen.

-0-

Later on in the evening Merlynn entered her and Gaius' chambers and put down Arthur's armour which she would have too clean again that night.

"How is he?" She asked.

Gaius looked up at her with a face full of confusion. "It's most odd. Look at this." He pointed to two holes in the knights neck. "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

Merlynn's face matched his, "How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius listed them.

"Can you heal him?" Merlynn asked.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." He told her.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" She asked worriedly.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius said sadly.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." She muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Gaius asked her.

"Nothing." She remarked, she would work it out herself.

-0-

Merlynn spied on him from a gap in the door. She watched in confusion as Valiant pulled a mouse out of a cage.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant cooed as he lowered the mouse to it's doom.

Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlynn quickly scurries away, she needed to tell Gaius.

-0-

Gaius looked up as Merlynn ran into their chambers.

Merlynn looked at him with a face full of seriousness. "I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." She turned to leave but Gaius stopped her.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius checked.

"I know magic when I see it." She told him seriously.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" He asked her seriously.

"Don't you believe me?" She asked hurt.

Gaius looked at her worriedly. "I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" She asked in confusion.

Gaius gave her a stern look. "But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

Merlynn looked at him hurt. "What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius told her. She just gave him a look and then left for her room, where she stayed for the rest of the night.

-0-

Out on the training grounds, Merlynn and Arthur watched as a serving boy used a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlynn asked incredulously, looking at the mountain of a man in front of them.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." He told her, not looking worried.

"Ah, and you're fast." She stated looking up at him with a smirk.

"Exactly." He smiled down at her in pride for working it out.

Merlynn finished helping Arthur with his armour and watched him fight.

Merlynn saw Valiant put down his shield and she had to fight every impulse in her not to run over to it and smash it. Gaius approached Merlynn.

"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked her, obviously trying to extend an olive branch.

"Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business." She remarked to her uncle bitterly.

Arthur fought the bear knight and won making Merlynn smile but when Valiant won his next match Merlynn lost her smile. She looked at Gaius.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final." She told him. "He'll use the shield to kill him." She snarled at Gaius. She may not say it but she really cared about Arthur, and if anything happened to him, she would kill Valiant herself.

-0-

Merlynn was sat beside Ewan when Gaius entered the room. He stopped and looked at her.

"Merlynn, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this." This was his way of apologising.

"But we don't have any proof." She complained to him.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter." Gaius explained.

Merlynn quickly gets up and leaves heading for Valiants chambers.

"Merlynn?" He questioned.

-0-

Merlynn mutters a spell to unlock the door to Valiants chambers. Merlynn entered and took a sword from a rack, just to be safe, approaching the shield. Merlynn turned to the door, hearing steps. A snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike when Merlynn sees the shadow of the snake and turns around and cuts off its head with one swipe. The other snakes come out, but Merlynn quickly drops the sword, grabs the severed snake head and makes a swift exit from the room.

-0-

Gaius drains some venom from the snake head into a jar back in their chambers. . He then holds it up, and nods to Merlynn.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius assured her.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." She told her uncle, heading towards the door.

"You'll need this." He told her. Gaius hands Merlynn the snake head as she quickly goes to leave.

"And Merlin," She stopped looking back at her uncle. "...what you did was very brave."

-0-

Arthur was dining in his chambers when Merlynn burst into his chambers and told him all she knew about Valiant.

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur looked at her skeptically.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." Merlynn told him, not pausing or being offended by his doubt, "You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur declared, which showed how stupid Valiant really was.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." She informed him.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur told her. After the state he left Merlynn in he _really_ didn't like the guy.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom." She told him. "When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it! Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" She asked holding the snake head out to him. Arthur takes the snake head from her hand gently and looks it over slowly.

"I know I'm just a servant" She said looking away from him, "and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." She told him looking into his eyes.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true, and not just because of what he did to you." Though he would understand if they were her motives, he would rather inflict his own justice on the man during their match.

"I swear it's true." She told him earnestly. At this point she had forgotten what he had done to her, now she was just focused on protecting Arthur.

"Then I believe you." Arthur assured him.

-0-

Uther entered the chamber as did the rest of the council members.

"Why have you summoned the court?" The king asked his son.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur declared confidently. Merlynn envied his confidence.

The king turned to the accused. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

Valiant looked around looking annoyed, but not alarmed. "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked his son. Merlynn couldn't help but think that he was a fool really. Of course his son had evidence, he wouldn't call the court up like this if he didn't have the evidence.

"I do." Arthur declared.

Arthur made a motion, signaling for Merlynn to come forward, which she did and she handed Uther the snake head she had chopped off.

"Let me see this shield." The king ordered Valiant, who obediently walked over to the king and presented his shield.

"Don't let him get too close." Merlynn whispered to Arthur, she didn't want Arthur's father to get hurt, no matter how much she didn't like the king.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur called out to his father.

Arthur drew his sword pointing it at the shield just incase. Uther inspected the shield as Gaius entered the room. Gaius moved to stand by one of the pillars and was whispering, trying to get Merlynn's attention. "Merlynn." He called.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur whispered to Merlynn.

Merlynn nodded and headed over to Gaius to find out what was happened.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant told the King.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur pointed out to the court.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther looked at his son with doubt.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur told his father.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked, who seemed to finally be considering the possibility of Valiant using Magic.

"He should be here..." He trailed off turning to Merlynn and Gaius who were stood by one of the pillars.

Arthur turned to Gaius and Merlynn for answers.

"Where's Ewan?" Arthur questioned the two in urgency.

"He's dead." Merlynn whispered to Arthur in shock.

"I'm waiting!" The king called loosing his patience.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur declared sadly.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" The king asked his son.

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur began pointing at her, but the King wasn't interested.

"Your servant?" Uther looked at his son in shock. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" The way he said it made it sound like the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"I believe she's telling the truth!" Arthur declared. This gave Merlynn a warm feeling in her chest. He really believed her.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a girl?" The way he said the word, 'girl' made Merlynn loose her rag and run up to them.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlynn declared as she moved up next to Arthur.

She had never seen the King look so furious. "How dare you interrupt?!" He snarled at her. Before he looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Guards!"

Guards began taking Merlynn away. She sent a scared look at Arthur but before he could come to her aid, Valiant interjected.

"My Lord."

"Wait!" Uther called making the guards halt.

"I'm sure she was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want her punished on my account." He said, subtly sending her a smirk, that made her feel angry.

"You see?" Uther said looking at his son. "This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour." Merlynn could see that this hurt Arthur.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant said, as always playing the noble knight, until he got a young woman alone, then his true colour were shown.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" The king asked.

"No!" Arthur quickly answered. He didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the court.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" The King asked. Merlynn couldn't believe the man's stupidity. He should trust his son's judgment.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur asked him. Though it did sound like he was struggling to say it.

"Accepted." Valiant said nodding graciously at the Prince.

-0-

Arthur walked into his chambers with Merlynn following behind him.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." He muttered in a whisper that felt very dangerous to her.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." She tried to amend, but she had already said the wrong thing.

"'Didn't go to plan'?!" He repeated incredulously. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" He yelled at her.

"We can still expose Valiant." She called out to him as he turned and looked away from her.

"I no longer require your services." He told her in a cold voice.

This stopped her dead in her tracks. "You're sacking me?" She breathed in shock.

"I need a servant I can trust." He told her. Still not looking at her.

"You can trust me!" She cried.

"And look where it got me this time." He snarled at her. "Get out of my sight!" He shouted at her, making her jump. She quickly ran out with tears filling her eyes.

-0-

Merlin went to see the Dragon, he always seemed to have answers, no matter if they were vague and confusing they were still answers.

"Where are you?" She called out into the cave, when she received no answer she just called out what she came to say, "I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye."

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon called out to her as he landed on his usual perch in front of her.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlynn practically cried at the words, 'hates me'.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." The dragon told her. Much like a parent looking down at a child and telling them that they will understand when they are older.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle." She sarcastically commented.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." He told her knowingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in frustration.

"You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning." The dragon said enigmatically before he flew away leaving Merlynn with more questions then answers, as usual.

"Just give me a straight answer!" Merlynn yelled at the ceiling but upon not receiving an answer she left in anger.

-0-

Merlynn was sat on the steps in the Square stewing over the events of the day when she spotted Gwen approaching her.

"Hello, Merlynn." Gwen said cheerfully.

"All right?" Merlynn said, but there was no emotion behind it.

Gwen sits down next to her. She could see that Merlynn was obviously upset about something and rested her hand against her friends shoulder.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked.

Merlynn nodded.

Gwen looked at her hopefully, "What are you going to do?"

Merlynn looked away from her friend in frustration. "Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"

Gwen looked at her, surprised by her attitude, "Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"And how do I do that?" Merlynn asked. She didn't know what more she could do.

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know."

Merlynn sat silently thinking when she suddenly caught sight of a dog statue. Her mind was turning before it came to a sudden holt.

"That's it." She stated in realisation.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked confused.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlynn asked only confusing poor Gwen moor.

-0-

Merlin wheeled in the dog statue, making her uncle jump.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked as he looked over his book.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." She told Gaius as she wheeled it into her room.

Merlynn put the statue in her room and pulled the magic book out from under her floor board. Leaning on her bed as she skimmed through the pages soon finding the spell she needed.

" _Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum_." She read from the book practicing the pronunciation for a couple of seconds before she looks up at the statue, and said the spell.

" _Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum_."

Merlin tried the spell over and over but nothing happened. She leapt off of her bed and headed for Arthur's chambers.

-0-

Merlin entered Arthur's open chambers quickly.

Arthur looked up at her briefly before looking out the window again. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." There wasn't any anger in his voice, in fact he sounded like he had expected her.

Merlynn looked at him desperately. "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

"I know." He stated.

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." She was practically begging him.

Arthur shook his head and then looked at her. "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

Merlynn looked at him like he was an idiot, "Valiant will kill you." She dead panned to the man. "If you fight, you die."

"Then I die." His voice held no emotion. That scared her.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I have to. It's my duty." He stated. The surety of his statement scared her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Of course Arthur knew what he wanted to say, _He needs to pay for what he did to you,_ but he couldn't say that to her, so he didn't answer her at all.

-0-

Merlynn is still awake early the next morning with the spell book in her lap, having been up all night, she speaks drowsily. Merlynn mumbles the spell with her eyes closed begging for it to work.

 _"Bebay odothay arisan quickum._  
 _Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ "

Suddenly she feels something jump on her and suddenly she is lying on the floor with a weight on her chest that kept licking her face. She opened her eyes to see a large dog on her.

"I did it!" She cheered. She gave the dog a firm run on his back which seems to make the dog very happy. She pushes the dog off of her, and runs to the door, as the dog whimpers she quickly stopped gave it a rub on the head.

"Good boy!" She mumbles to it, "I'll be back for you later." She rushes out of the room and shuts the door just as Gaius enters.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius announces.

Merlynn quickly runs past him, "I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later."

She runs as fast as she can and reaches the tournament in time to see Arthur knock Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removes his helmet so that they are equal. They both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlynn takes the opportunity.

Merlynn holds out her hand and points towards Valiant as she whispers " _Bebay odothay arisan quickum_."

The snakes come out of the shield as they had done on previous occasions in front of Merlynn. The entire crowd stands up in surprise.

Valiant looks down at the snakes panicked. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"

"He is using magic." The King called as he stood in shock.

Arthur gave Valiant a smug smile, "And now they see you for what you really are." He declared.

Valiant just chuckles at him. He then sends the snakes to the ground."Kill him!" He snarled with a sinister smile on his face.

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a the sword from the knight sitting next to her.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouts as she throws him a sword.

Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through. As Valiant was forced to look over Arthur's shoulder Merlynn made eye contact at him, and flashed her gold eyes at him. His eyes widened at this knowledge. She was happy that she had shown him that she was strong and not so easily beaten. She wanted him too know that she had beaten him.

Valiant drops and the crowd cheers. Merlynn's cheer's are likely the loudest. Arthur slaps Merlynn's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds and she sends him a blinding smile.

-0-

In the court the celebration of the tournament was being enjoyed by the many courtiers and even the servants seemed to be happy. Especially since the champion was their very own Prince Arthur.

As said Champion enters the King can't help but announce him as Arthur escorts Morgana.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

The court applauds as Arthur offers Morgana his arm. As they walk in Merlynn turned to Gaius.

"See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." She remarked.

Gaius smiled at her, "And he owes it all to you." She smiled at him, knowing that this was all the thanks that she was going to get.

Suddenly Arthur came up to Merlynn, "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." She just smirked to herself at the irony. Arthur looked at her for a second and his face became serious, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

Merlynn gave him a smile, shrugging her shoulders. "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."

Arthur gave her a look like she was silly. "Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

"Your servant? You sacked me." She reminded him with a small smirk on her face.

"Now I'm rehiring you." He stated like it was obvious.

Merlynn snorted, of course he was. But still she smiled, happy to have her job back.

Arthur smirked at her, "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing." Her smile dimmed at the list, as his smirk only got bigger. "My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

"Of course sire." Merlynn stated dismally. She hesitated for a second and then looked at Arthur again. "Sire, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour."

"What's the favour?" He asked carefully.

"Can you maybe, teach me how to fight?" She asked him. He looked at her quizzically, "Just a little, enough so that I could defend myself if I needed too."

A look of realisation seemed to come to him, and he gave her a gentle look and nodded. She smiled brightly at him, and quickly left so that she could do all of her chores that he listed.

She didn't notice him giving her a soft look the second her back turned.


	3. Chapter 3-The Mark of Nimueh

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn._

-0-

Merlynn, Will and Gaius were standing over the body. Will was Merlynn's dog that she had turned from stone, it had taken a lot of begging and pleading on Merlynn's part to get Gaius to agree, but he had relented... eventually. She had named it after the friend she missed dearly back in Ealdor. Will wasn't all that interested in the body and was contenting himself in sniffing the ground around them.

"Aren't you scared?" Merlynn asked as Gaius leaned over the dead body that was in the street. The deceased man was lying on his front.

"Of what?" Gaius asked distracted.

Merlynn's face twisted into a dubious expression. "That you might catch whatever it is." She clarified.

Gaius shook his head fondly at her. "I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

He turned over the corpse to reveal a white skinned, white eyed face that had blue veins streaking across it.

Merlynn looked at Gaius with a raised eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Gaius glanced around worriedly. "People mustn't see this. They will panic." He quickly got Merlynn to aid him in lifting the body onto the cart that they had brought ready. They made sure that it was covered up before making their way to the castle, with Will trotting along side them. He was a very good dog.

"What are you doing?" Gwen's voice asked surprising Merlynn and her uncle. Will ran up to her and was letting out small barks at her hoping for some affection, which he got, as Gwen knelt down and began to pet him. Merlynn was quick to put herself in between the body and Gwen.

"Er... just moving something." Merlynn said nonchalantly.

"Looks heavy." Gwen commented.

"Erm, it's nothing really." Merlynn assured her. She then glanced down at Gwen's arms to see they were filled with flowers. "Erm... did someone got you flowers?" Merlynn asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. This successfully distracted her friend.

Gwen looked down and blushed and giggled. "Oh! No. Would you like one?" Gwen piccked a small one and handed it to her friend. "A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She clarified noticing Merlynn's red tunic.

Merlynn smiled at Gwen, she really was to precious for this world. "Thanks. Well, er..." Merlynn looked for somewhere to put it, before deciding to tuck it behind her ear which makes Gwen smile. "Er... see you." Merlynn waved as she, Gaius and Will left.

-0-

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius commented as he examined the body. Merlynn was listening to his observations as Will lounged on a blanket in the corner content in chewing his bone.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlynn asked worried.

"No." The answer comforted her a bit, but then he continued, which only unnerved her again. "I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?" Merlynn said shocked. Before Gaius could answer they heard a large shout in the corridor.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cut through the air. Merlynn opened the door before Arthur could come in and see the body.

"Erm... I'm on my way." She assured him. "Sorry I'm late."

Arthur gave her a less then pleased look, "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He told her. He furrows his brow when he sees the flower behind Merlynn's ear, an unpleasant stirring in his stomach. "Has someone been giving you flowers?" He asked.

Merlynn looked confused before her eyes widened in realisation, her hand darting to behind her ear and plucking the flower. "Oh, no er... Gwen, she gave it to me."

Arthur's stance and face seemed to soften at the news. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." He ordered before walking away.

"Okay." Merlynn nodded to herself closing the door. She turned to her uncle. "Gaius..." She began, but her uncle interrupted her.

"I heard." He told her.

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" She moaned to herself.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant." He told her, gathering his things to see the king.

Merlynn scoffed to herself. "Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done..." But again Gaius interrupted her.

"You'd be a dead servant." He told her. "Right, get this covered up." He gestured to the body.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." She scolded him teasingly.

Gaius looked at her with a smirk, "No, you're my dogsbody." He then left to see the King while Merlynn stayed to clear up the body.

-0-

Upon Gaius' return Merlynn was informed that she didn't need to look after Arthur until they had sorted out this contagion. But Merlynn was struggling with seeing all of these people suffering. When they were both walking through the town, having gone out to buy some more supplies, they came across a man who had the marks on his face but, unlike the other times this man was still breathing.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive." Merlynn called out making her way to the man. But Gaius grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." He said trying to pull her along. But she resisted.

"But we haven't tried." She argued.

Gaius gave her a stern look. "If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?"

"With magic." Merlynn stated obviously.

Gaius shushed her before gesturing over her shoulder, making her turn and look at the large amount of guards. "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

He tried to pull her away again, but she wrenched her arm out of his hand and went to sit by the dying man. She gently took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He blindly looked up at her. She whispered a small spell under her breath and ever so slowly, he started to slip into a peaceful and painless sleep that allowed him to pass on to the next world easily. Merlynn looked up at Gaius who was looking down at her with a puzzled expression.

"Just because we couldn't cure him, doesn't mean we couldn't help him." She told her uncle.

-0-

Merlynn was sat on the floor stroking Will back in her and Gaius' chambers. Will could sense that his mistress was upset, being made from magic, he was considerably smarter then other dogs, understanding commands and such, he didn't need to be trained.

"What are you doing?" Merlynn asked seeing Gaius holding up a glass beaker full of a strange white liquid.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He informed her as he held the beaker over a flame.

"Will that tell you who did it?" She asked curiously.

Gaius shook his head at her. "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

Merlynn looked down at Will, "Why would someone use magic like that?" She whispered.

Gaius looked down at her. There was something about the way she said it that made her seem like a child. So vulnerable. He looked down at her gently. "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." She argued.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." Gaius told her softly. Will let out a little bark suddenly and ran up into her room. Before she got the chance to question his odd actions, their door burst open and Arthur and lots of guards strode in.

Arthur starts pointing at random places giving out instructions to his men. He then turned to Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." He informed her uncle.

"What for?" Gaius demanded.

"The sorcerer." Arthur informed him. This made Merlynn's blood turn to ice.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius asked, as if the notion was the most absurd he had ever heard.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur defended himself.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." Gaius told him.

"What's all these books and papers?" Arthur asked picking up a pile of books that had been left on the table.

Gaius looked at him with a small smirk. "My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur quickly down the books as if they had burnt him with a look that made Merlynn hide a laugh. "What's this room up here?" He asked pointing towards her door.

"Er, it's mine." She told him running up to his side.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius demanded. He was reminding Merlynn of a mother bear, defending her young.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

As Arthur walked into her room Gaius leaned in close and whispered to her, "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?"

Merlynn quickly thought and remembered that she had left it out the night before. Alarm quickly rose in her. It increased when she heard Arthur's voice from her room.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found." She quickly exchanged a worried look with Gaius before rushing into her room, but was surprised to see that Arthur hadn't seen her book, but was in fact looking at her cupboard on the wall.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." He told her sarcastically.

"Well I have to share my room so it isn't all my fault." She told him distractedly as she glanced around looking for her book, she smiled when she spotted where it was.

"Who do you share a room with?" Arthur asked alarm, but then he turned to her she just gestured towards the side of her bed, where Will was lying comfortably on top of her book. He really was smart.

"When did you get a dog?" He asked her.

"Oh, it's recent." She said. Arthur tried to approach the side of the bed to search but Will growled at him. He tried again but Will once again growled. Will then let out a bark and Arthur jumped back.

"You are not scared on him are you?" Merlynn asked Arthur teasingly. The prince turned to her with a glare.

"Don't be an idiot Merlynn." He snarled at her, but then he promptly exited the room making Merlynn laugh.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius said giving his a suggestive look.

Arthur looked down shamefully, "Of course, I'm sorry." He the turned to the guards. "We're finished here."

They leave and Gaius closes the door behind them.

"We have to hide that book." He told her.

Merlynn smiled at him. "I don't think we need to worry about that." He looked at her confused. But at that moment Will trotted out from her room to her side. He looked up at her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She knelt down next to him and gave his a good scratch. "You really are a good dog." She told him. Gaius smiled down at the both of them fondly.

She sent him a smirk, "Told you it was a good idea to keep the dog."

-0-

Gaius was looking down at the newest victim with Merlynn.

"What's different about this victim?" He asked her.

"Er... she's a woman." Merlynn observed.

Gaius looked at her in exasperation. "Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

Merlynn rolled her eyes and tried again. "Erm... she's a courtier." She noticed.

Gaius perked up a little. "Ah." He encouraged.

"How does that help us?" Merlynn asked?

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" He asked her.

"Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." She tried.

Gaius almost looked like he was pained, from her answer. "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." He explained to her.

"Oh, and they probably ate different food." She said confidently.

Gaius nodded at her. "Good. Anything else?"

Merlynn looked down at the woman again. "Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air." She summarised.

Gaius smiled pointing at her, with his spectacles. "So what's the only thing they do share?"

'Water. Water?" She said hesitantly. Gaius nodded enthusiastically. "You think the disease is spread through water?" She clarified.

Gaius looked at her proudly. "Merlin, you're a prodigy." He turned and handed her a bucket.

Merlynn walks to Lower Town well and is filling it up when she see's Gwen run past her looking very upset.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Merlynn called as she ran after her, making sure to grab the bucket.

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have." Merlynn hears Gwen cry as she reaches the door.

Gaius shook his head pitifully at the girl. "Gwen, I have no cure." He told her sadly.

"I am begging you!" Gwen begged as she continued crying.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius told her. He gently takes her hand. "I'm sorry, Gwen." He told her sincerely.

Gwen ran out of the room, sobbing all of the way.

"There must be something we can do." Merlynn pleaded with her uncle. Gwen was her closest friend here in Camelot, there had to be something that they could do to help her.

Gaius shook his head at her. "My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." He said indicating the water she had collected.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." Merlynn said despairingly.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius told her sadly.

Gaius puts some of the water in a jar, and places a flower in it. Merlynn just goes to her room, where she sits with Will, deciding what to do.

-0-

Later on Merlynn sneaks out of her room and makes sure to check on a snoring Gaius as she does. She makes her way out of the castle and into the lower town, managing to pass the guards undetected. She heads straight to Gwen's house, where she see's her friend curled up on the floor by her dying father. She quietly enters the room placing a poultice under Tom's pillow.

 _"þu fornimst adl fram guman."_ She whispers the spell and the poultice glows. Merlynn watches with a smile as the sickness leaves Tom's body. She watches them outside the door as Tom wakes and touches Guinevere's head, which is resting on his bedside.

"Father?" Gwen asks in shock at seeing her father without the markings on her face.

The man smiled at his daughter. "Gwen." He breaths.

Gwen's face lit up in a bright smile, and her eyes fill with tears, as she embraces him. "What's happened? I can't believe it!"

Merlynn leaves letting the father and daughter have their moment.

-0-

The next morning Merlynn is passing Morgana's chambers when she spots Gwen. She leans through the doorway with her usual dopey grin.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlynn asked her.

Gwen looked up at her with a smile, "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle."

"His skin's clear, back to normal?" Merlynn checked. She had never done that spell before.

Gwen nodded. a serene smile on her face. "Yes."

Merlynn sent her a blinding smile. "Great!" She turned to leave but Gwen's voice stopped her.

"You don't seem surprised."

"No, no, I am. It's a miracle." Merlynn tried to look surprised but was failing.

"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen asked confused.

"Er... because you're smiling." Merlynn tried.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" Gwen asked looking at her friend suspiciously.

"Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you." She swallowed, as if anxious. "I'm psychic."

Gwen giggled. "No, you're not."

"It's true." She insisted laughing at her friend.

"Alright, what am I thinking?" Gwen asked her.

Merlynn was quiet for a moment as if listening. "That I'm not psychic." This made Gwen laugh again.

"You're strange." Merlynn pulled a face. "I... I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that." Gwen clarified.

"I'm pleased for you." Merlynn said to Gwen. She turned to leave but Gwen's voice stopped her again.

"Thank you."

Merlynn looked at her in confusion. "What for?"

Gwen shrugged. "Don't know, just for asking."

Merlynn gave her a gentle smile. "I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on." Merlynn leaves to continue her duties leaving a smiling Gwen behind her.

-0-

Later Merlynn was walking through the corridor when she hears yelling. When she investigates she is shocked to see that Gwen is being pulled away by two guards with Arthur following behind.

"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" Gwen was crying out. Merlynn starts walking forward following them.

Gwen turned her head and saw Merlynn approaching her. "Merlin! Merlin, please help me!" She then turned to the guards. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

Gaius appears and takes Merlynn's arm, pulling her away. She hears Gwen call out one more time before she is out of her earshot. Her and Gaius enter their chambers.

"What have you done?!" Her uncle demanded rounding on her.

"What?" Merlynn asked innocently.

Gaius looked outraged. "I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." She told him.

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" He asked her like she was a fool.

"Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." Merlynn declared looking at Gaius desperately.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius exclaimed to her.

"But she didn't!" Merlynn cried. She rushed to leave, but Gaius stopped her.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!" He asked her doubtfully.

Merlynn stops to think, but then leaves.

-0-

Merlynn arrived at the courtroom just in time to see Gwen being dragged away by the guards. This was her fault. She walked numbly back to her chambers where Gaius was waiting.

"I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple." She told him sadly.

Gaius rested a hand on her shoulder. "An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour."

"I can see that now." Merlynn told him.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?" Gaius asked her.

"I must see her." Merlynn declared standing up and heading to the door. When she reaches the cells, she see's her friend sat on the floor, face covered in tears.

"Gwen." She calls out to her. Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far.

"Thank you." Gwen tells her.

Merlynn was confused. "What for?" She asked.

Gwen gave her a little smile. "For coming to see me."

As a result a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She tells her friend brokenly.

"It's not your fault." Gwen assured her. Merlynn just stayed silent.

"It's alright." Gwen told her. "Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

"Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen." Merlynn said to herself.

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..." Gwen trailed off.

"What?" Merlynn asked. She knew in that moment she would do anything for her.

Gwen looked up at her, "Remember me." She requested.

Merlynn's heart broke. "You're not going to die." She told her. "I'm not going to let this happen." She knew what she had to do.

-0-

"It was me!" Merlynn declares as she burst through the doors to the courtroom, surprising the council who all sat around the table. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!"

The Council members all stared at her in surprise and shock.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" She continued.

Gaius stood up a look of anger on his old face. "Merlynn! Are you mad?" He cried.

Merlynn gave him a serious look. "I cannot let her die for me." She turned to Uther. "I place myself at your mercy." She held her hands out, ready to be restrained.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Gaius tried to defend her.

"I do." Merlynn declared.

"Then arrest her." Uther ordered the guards who came forward and grabbed both of her arms.

Arthur stood up alarmed. "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way _Merlynn_ is a sorcerer." It was safe to say that Merlynn was offended at Arthur's disbelief.

Uther looked doubtfully at his son. "Did you not hear her?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"She admitted it." Uther told his son.

"She saved my life, remember." Arthur argued on her behalf.

"Why should she fabricate such a story?" Uther asked.

Arthur glanced at Gaius, an idea appeared in his mind. "As Gaius said, she's got a... grave mental disease."

"Really?" Uther asked doubtfully.

"She's loyal to a fault and Gwen is her friend of course she will try and help her." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlynn said in surprise.

"They are both servants here, they have obviously bonded." Arthur told his father.

Uther grins.

"This is ridiculous." Merlynn mutters to herself.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur smiled walking towards Merlynn.

"Your an idiot." She hissed at him under her breath as Arthur puts his arm around her.

"It's alright. You can admit it." He told her.

"Yeah she is my friend but-" The king cut her off.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." The king states. This causes Merlynn and Arthur to look at him worriedly, but Uther just snickers. Other council members join him, and Arthur smiles in relief.

"Merlynn is a wonder, but the wonder is that she's such an idiot. There's no way she's a sorcerer." Arthur tells his father.

Uther gave them a smile. "Don't waste my time again. Let her go." Arthur pushed her out of the courtroom and pulled her down the corridor. He soon rounded on her and boy did he look angry.

"What on earth was that?!" He demanded.

"I was doing what I felt was right." She told him.

"By offering your head instead of hers?! You idiot, he would have been more likely to execute you both!" He told her.

"Damn the consequences!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Now because of you my friend is gonna die! Forgive me if I don't stand back and watch!" The tears leaked from her eyes. On instinct Arthur reached up to brush them away. But Merlynn swatted his hand away and rushed to her chambers, leaving Arthur standing there alone in the corridor.

-0-

"Arthur's the idiot." Merlynn said as she entered her chambers.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius told her.

"What else could I do?" She asked him desperately." Her tears had stopped, and now she was pissed off. "It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

Gaius nodded his head at her. "Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!"

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it." She told her uncle. "He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a witch, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius commented distractedly, he was looking for something.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." She quipped sarcastically.

Gaius looked at her, and threw her jacket at her. "I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." He instructed and they both left for the water cavern.

Gaius and Merlynn head to the underground entrance to the water supply.

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius instructed her. She did as asked, putting the bottle in the water, letting it fill up before removing it.

"Let's take it back and examine it." Gaius told her. The minute they turned their backs they heard a large splash and a roar, and turned back just in time to see the strange brown creature sink back into the water.

"What the hell was that?" Merlynn cried out in shock.

Gaius takes Merlynn's arm and they hurry out of the cavern back to their chambers where they begin to look through many of Gaius's books. Finally Merlynn exclaimed when she spotted it.

"Here. It was an Afanc." He told her.

"An...a what?" She asked him confused.

Gaius read her the information written. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?"

He glanced up at the shelves of books that covered the wall.

Merlynn looked at him in disbelief. "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then." She told him.

Gaius looked at her skeptically. "Have you got a better idea?" He asked her.

-0-

Merlynn sees the pyre being built in the Square on her way to the dungeons. She sees Gwen lying on the cell floor.

"Gwen?" Merlynn called out to her. "I'm going to get you out. I will." Merlynn promised her. But quickly leaves she needed to see the Dragon.

-0-

"Hello?" She called out as she entered the cave.

"Hello." The dragon called as it flew down and landed on the rock in front of her. "The great witch, returns, as I knew she would."

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." She told him.

The dragon smirked at her. "Yes, I suppose you do."

"Will you help me?" The witch asked him.

In answer the Dragon said. "Trust the elements that are at your command."

Merlynn looked up at him confused. "Elements? But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlynn begged him, she couldn't afford to do the wrong thing with Gwen's life hanging in the balance.

But the dragon just flew off.

"No! Please, help me!" Merlynn begged him.

"I have." The dragon laughed as he flew off.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." Merlynn muttered sarcastically. Why did he always have to speak in riddles?

-0-

"Merlynn, what are you doing?" Gaius asked her when he found her looking through his books.

"Looking for a book." She muttered distracted as she continued to search.

"You going to tell me which one?" Her uncle asked.

Merlynn looked up at him. "A book on elements." She told him.

"Elements?" He asked her.

Merlynn nodded at him. "Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." He informed her.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" She asked him confused.

Gaius thought for a second. "Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?" She prodded him.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Erm... I just knew, you know? One of my powers." She told him innocently.

Gaius looked at her skeptically. "What else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." She told him.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asked.

"I think that might be Arthur." She said hesitantly.

Suddenly Morgana burst in walking determinedly towards them.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She told them.

"We're trying." Gaius assured her.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." Morgana ordered them.

"We need Arthur." Merlynn told her.

"Arthur?" Morgana questioned.

Merlynn quickly informed her of the facts. "There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague."

"Well, we must tell Uther." Morgana stated.

Gaius shook his head at her. "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it."

"So what are we to do?" She asked him.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Merlynn declared.

Morgana nodded. "And that's why you need Arthur."

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King." Merlynn said frustrated.

"Leave that to me." Morgana assured them.

Morgana left while Gaius gives Merlynn the keys to the water supply tunnels.

-0-

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur orders Merlynn as they walk into the tunnels, Will trailing along by his mistresses side. Arthur has his sword and torch, as does Merlynn and Morgana. They walk through the twisting and turning tunnels when they hear a low growl, which causes Morgana to gasp.

Arthur turned to her. "You should stay here." He told her.

"I'm coming with you." She argued.

But Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana teased the prince.

Arthur gave her a look. "Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then." She told him.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt." He ordered her.

Morgana just smirked at him. "You could too... if you don't get out of my way."

"I like her." Merlynn said to Arthur, making him roll his eyes and Morgana smile at her.

But soon the weight of the situation fell on them causing them to go serious.

"How are we going to find it?" The lady asked.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlynn whispered.

Arthur suddenly spun around.

"Stop." He whispered.

"What?" Merlynn whispered back, as the prince advanced on a particular area.

"It's just a shadow." He told her dejectedly.

They keep moving. When they reach the water source Arthur turns to them.

"Spread out." He ordered.

They split up, Morgana and Arthur going down two tunnels, while Merlynn and Will go down another, but stay with in hearing range so that if necessary they can yell for help. Arthur hears a growl and the Afanc appears swiping at him from behind, then disappears. Morgana rushes to him.

"What is it? Are you alright?" She questioned him.

"Yeah." He assured her.

"Did you see it?" Merlynn asked having just found them again.

"Yes." he answered her.

"What did it look like?" She asked him.

"It... it's quick." Was all he could think to say to her.

The Afanc came up in front of Morgana, who screams. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again.

"Where is it?" He called out.

"I think it's gone this way!" Merlynn whispered to him, pointing down one of the tunnels.

They walk towards it when the Afanc creeps slowly out around corner and into their full view, causing Will to Bark at it. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. It also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with a torch. Will's barking distracts it enough for Arthur to get a good aim at it.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlynn cried out.

Arthur swings the torch towards it.

Merlynn whispers a spell under her breath. _"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan."_

Her spell blows the flames into the Afanc, incinerating it.

-0-

Gwen was released later that day.

"Father!" She exclaimed jumping up to hug him as they walked into the cell.

"Oh, my little child!" He cried hugging her close like he was never going to let her go.

Gwen reached out and grasped Morgana's hand tight in her own.

"Thank you!" She cried to her mistress.

Morgana smiled happily at her. "Don't thank me. It was more Merlynn."

"Really?" Gwen smiled looking at her friend.

"She's the real hero here." Morgana told her.

"I don't know what to say." Gwen told them.

Merlynn just shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

Tom looked at her and smiled gratefully. "I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen."

Tom takes his daughter and they leave. Merlynn and Morgana share a smile before they both depart and head for their separate chambers.

-0-

Merlynn looked down hesitantly at her dinner. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?"

Gaius smiled at her. "Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention." He looked at her worriedly.

Merlynn snorted. "Doubt it." Gaius gave her a look that said, ' _be serious'_. "Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius began.

"One day what?" Merlynn questioned.

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." He told her with a fond smile on his face.

"Thanks." She said to him sarcastically. She then looked down at Will who was lying by her feet. "You don't think I am an idiot do you?" She asked him. He looked up at her with soft eyes and propped himself up so that he could lick her hand. "Nah, didn't think so." She said affectionately, giving him a rub as Gaius chuckled at the pair.


	4. Chapter 4-The Poisoned Chalice

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn._

-0-

Merlynn had been very busy over the last few days, King Bayard was visiting Camelot and so naturally the entire kingdom was in uproar getting organised for the treaty signing. On the plus side Arthur had gotten her a new dress that was red, since she couldn't be a Camelot servant and wear the other kingdoms colours to such an important event.

Merlynn passed Gaius in the Upper Corridor while carrying a heavy bag. She was complaining about her horrid work load.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" She sulked at her uncle.

Gaius smiled at her, it was slightly condescending. "You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." She complained. Her arms felt stretched and uncomfortable.

"It's character building." Her uncle informed her. "As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul."

Merlynn looked at him knowingly. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." She accused him.

An affronted look appeared across his face as if he was truly insulted. "No. I didn't."

Their discussion was interrupted as a young serving girl fell right in front of Merlynn.

"Sorry." She told them as she gathered her things.

"It's alright. Let me give you a hand with that." Merlynn assured her as she knelt down and helped her pick up the cushions that she had dropped. She looks up at the serving girl, and is faced with a pretty young woman with impossibly blue eyes. They both finished gathering her things and stood up.

"Hi. I'm Merlynn." She introduced herself.

They shook hands.

"Cara." The woman introduced. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour."

Merlynn gave her a smile. "Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." She joked making Cara laugh.

"Thank you, Merlynn." Cara said.

"Hmm?" Merlynn asked confused. Cara pointed at her chest, and when Merlynn looked down she realised that she was still holding one of Cara's cushions.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem." Merlynn muttered, blushing as she handed the cushion over.

"It was nice meeting you." Cara smiled and she walked away.

Merlynn was rubbing her face in embarrassment when Gaius' voice cut through her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" He asked her joking making her glare at him as he laughed.

-0-

Later on Merlynn was in Arthur's chambers. She set down Arthur's clothes for the feast but then reeled backwards from his red jacket, covering her face.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" She asked him, holding the jacket away from her face.

Arthur shrugged at her. "Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane."

Merlynn raised her eyebrows at him in question. "Did it end in a food fight?" She asked rhetorically and was surprised when she actually got an answer.

"Don't all feasts?" He asked her as he checked that his jacket still fit.

Merlynn shrugged and replied slightly bitterly, "I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

Arthur smirked at her. "Not after tonight they won't be."

Merlynn's eyes darted up to meet his, she let out a hopeful smile. "I'm going to be at the banquet?" She said excitedly.

Arthur winced at his phrasing. "Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry." He commented as he slipped off the red jacket. "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

Merlynn looked up at him in confusion. "Won't this do?" She asked, gesturing to the red dress that he had bought her for this event.

"No." Arthur smirked at her. "Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He retrieved something from behind his changing screen.

Arthur holds them up for Merlynn to see. Her face immediately fell, and she looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious." She told him. He just smiled and nodded at her.

-0-

Merlynn twisted and turned in her room, wearing the outfit that Arthur had so _graciously_ given her. She kept looking down at it wondering if it would look better from a different angle, all the while Will was watching from his place on her bed, with his head resting on his paws. She turned to him.

"It's not that bad... right?" She asked the dog. His response was to cover his eyes with his paws. Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Yeah thats what I thought." She allowed herself to fall back on her bed, groaning in complaint. Will allowed his head to flop onto her belly.

-0-

Merlynn was stood in the hall wearing a red wrap around that had the golden pendragon logo on the front and the outfit also included a big hat that had bright green feathers sticking out of the top. She had never hated Arthur so much.

Bayard was signing the treaty, when Arthur turned to her. She shot him a glare, but he just chuckled at her. Gwen who was stood next to Merlynn chuckled looking at Merlynn's feathered hat.

"Nice hat." She told her mock seriously.

Merlynn nodded at her sarcastically. "Thanks."

Merlynn gets sick of the feathers falling into her eyes when she catches Cara's eye and takes off the hat.

Gwen notices her gaze. "Who's that?" She asked.

"One of Bayard's servants, and maybe a possible friend." Merlynn didn't seen the slightly jealous look that Gwen shoots her.

Uther finished signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. The crowd applauds and Gwen leaves Merlynn's side.

Bayard begins his speech. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." As he speaks a serving girl brings in a box with two goblets inside. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Cara suddenly appears by Merlynn's side, a face full of worry and fear.

"Merlynn, I need to speak to you." She whispered, a voice full of desperation.

"The wounds we received in battle..." Bayard continued.

"What is it?" Merlynn asked her.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." Cara begged.

Merlynn left with Cara, following her into the corridor.

Cara looked at her earnestly. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..."

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." Merlynn told her.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." Cara looked at her, clearly upset about something.

Merlynn looked at her confused. "So what are you trying to say?"

"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me." Cara said in distress.

Merlynn grabbed her shoulders and looked at her deadly serious. "I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw."

Cara hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" Merlynn asked scared of what the answer may be.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlynn asked desperately. If anything happened to Arthur, she would... she couldn't even think of a world that Arthur wasn't in. It was a horrible thought that would break her if she continued to think about it.

"I saw him putting something in it." Cara whispered.

"What?" Merlynn demanded. Cara needed to hurry up and tell her otherwise Arthur could already be dead.

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" Cara cried fearfully.

"Please, tell me! Was it poison?" Merlynn asked her fearfully.

Cara nodded, causing Merlynn to take off running back to the Hall. She arrived back into the room in time to hear Uther finishing the toast.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Everyone rose their goblets to drink, when Merlynn finally reached their side.

"Stop!" She yelled running up to Arthur's side, ignoring all of the strange looks she was receiving from the guests. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" She quickly snatched the cup from Arthur hand holding it away from him. The whole room was silent.

"What?" The king demanded.

Arthur looked at her in confusion and shock. "Merlynn, what are you doing?"

Merlynn turned to the him and announced. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard called as he and his men draw their swords. The knights of Camelot reacted to the threat and also drew their swords, and more guards rushed in pointing their weapons at the foreign king and his men.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther ordered. "You are outnumbered."

Bayard kept his sword pointed at Merlynn. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther leaned towards Merlynn, and asked her deadly calm, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this." Arthur told his father skirting around the table and walking towards his servant. "Merlynn, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" He snarled at her. He grabbed her and took the goblet from her. He was starting to pull her from the room when Uther's voice stopped him.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned, _now_!" Merlynn wasn't stupid enough to deny the King.

"He was seen lacing it." She told him.

"By whom?" He demanded. Merlynn was quiet for a moment. She had promised Cara that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was this promise that prompted her answer.

"I can't say." She told him looking down.

Bayard was growing impatient. "I won't listen to this anymore."

"Pass me the goblet." Uther told his son, who promptly obeyed. Uther now holding the goblet walked around the table and looked at Bayard. "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am." Bayard confirmed.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther questioned holding out the goblet to him.

Bayard promptly sheathed his sword and held out his hand for the goblet, showing no fear.

Uther pulled the goblet out of his reach. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He told the king. He then held the goblet out to Merlynn.

"She'll drink it." He declared. Merlynn looked at him wide eyed, slowly taking the goblet from his hand. Could she do this? Could she willingly and knowingly drink poison?

While Merlynn was dealing with her inner turmoil, Arthur was arguing in her defense. "But if it is poisoned, she'll die!" He argued with his father.

Uther seemed completely unfazed considering that he was condemning a loyal girl to her death. "Then we'll know she was telling the truth."

"And what if she lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will." Uther informed him. Merlynn wasn't sure which she would prefer, to drink poison and die, or likely die at the hand of King Bayard.

"Uther, please! She's just a girl! She doesn't know what she's saying!" Gaius called as he walked forward wanting to defend his niece.

"Then you should've schooled her better." Uther told his friend emotionlessly.

"Merlynn, apologies. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur declared, and he tried to take the goblet from her, but she just pulled it out of reach. Yes, she decided. She could willingly, and knowingly drink poison... for him. Only for him. Always for him.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." She assured him sending him a kind if pained smile.

Her hand was shaking as she toasted to Bayard and Arthur, then drank as the entire room watched, Gwen even taking a few steps forward in her anxiety. Merlynn lowered the goblet and waited for the effects of the pain to start. But after a couple of seconds nothing happened. She looked down at the cup in shock.

"It's fine." She muttered brokenly in shock and confusion. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Morgana all let out a breath of relief that she was ok. Whereas Uther just rolled his eyes.

"She's all yours." He told Bayard. As he spoke Merlynn felt an uncomfortable burn beginning in her throat. She coughed trying to get rid of the sensation. But suddenly she couldn't breath, she couldn't... she couldn't... She managed to look up and lock eyes with Arthur, just before she collapsed to the ground the world going dark around her. Arthur quickly ran to her side as Uther ordered the guards to seize Bayard and his men. But the sound was muffled, as Arthur looked at his unconscious servant. He began to shake her shoulders trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't respond, she just continued to lay there as she panted and her forehead started to glisten with sweat. Arthur was soon joined by Gaius who checked her vitals.

"Merlynn. Can you hear me?" Receiving no response from the poor girl on the floor he turned to Arthur. "We have to get her back to my chambers." He then turned to Gwen who had also ran over. "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur scooped Merlynn up into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Stay with me Merlynn." He ordered her as he carried her to Gaius' chambers as Gaius and Gwen followed with the goblet. As he burst into the room Gaius called out his instructions.

"Lay her on the bed quickly; she's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." He told the girl while he puled off the robe that Arthur had made her wear, he then pulled the red outer layer of her dress off leaving her in just her chemise. He didn't concern himself with Arthur, Merlynn needed him more.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur called out desperately as he kneeled down beside his servant, stroking his hand down the side of her face as she panted, clearly very uncomfortable. They all paused when they heard a bark from her room. Will could sense his mistress' distress.

"She's burning up." The physician commented as he examined her.

Gwen had gathered the things Gaius had requested and was now wiping Merlynn's face down with a damp cloth. "You can cure her, can't you Gaius?" She asked desperately.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison." He told her seriously. "Pass me the goblet." He told Gwen, who did so promptly.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside." Gaius commented as he examined the inside of the goblet, he peeled a petal off of the rim.

"What is it?" Arthur asked approaching him.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius informed him.

"Her brow's on fire." Gwen told them as she continued to pat it with the wet cloth.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control her fever." Gaius ordered her as he opened up one of his books and started looking through it. They were all ignoring the constant barking, they knew that Will would only get in the way at this moment.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius read from the book. Arthur, who was looking over his shoulder, pointed at the drawing of a creature.

"That's not particularly friendly." He commented.

"A Cockatrice." Gaius informed him. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Arthur pressed his thumb to his lips as he looked at Merlynn, who was panting and whimpering in pain. That was all he needed to make his decision.

"Sounds like fun." He remarked, starting to leave when Gaius' voice stopped him.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." He told the Prince.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlynn?" Arthur asked him. Gaius' face fell as he told Arthur.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die." Arthur just started for the door, but stopped on his way to brush his fingers across Merlynn's cheek.

"I will save you." He told her earnestly, and he then headed for the door not looking back at the others as he left.

-0-

Arthur was stood in his chambers in all of his chainmail. He had been already to go and save Merlynn but his father had soon put a stop to that. Now Morgana was stood in front of him trying to convince him to go anyway.

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous." He replied to her comment about fighting Bayard's men herself.

Morgana just rolled her eyes at him. "Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther."

Arthur sighed tiredly. "If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

"Not that I listen to him." Morgana told him, she then looked at him deadly serious. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." At her words, Arthurs mind traveled to a conversation he had with Merlynn a few weeks ago, during the time that the plague was running through the city.

 _"I was doing what I felt was right." She told him._

 _"By offering your head instead of hers?! You idiot, he would have been more likely to execute you both!" He told her._

 _"Damn the consequences!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Now because of you my friend is gonna die! Forgive me if I don't stand back and watch!" The tears leaked from her eyes. On instinct Arthur reached up to brush them away. But Merlynn swatted his hand away and rushed to her chambers, leaving Arthur standing there alone in the corridor._

Arthur shook his head out of the memory before he looked at her. "You think I should go?"

Morgana smiled at him gently. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." He told her.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "And what kind of king would Camelot want?" She asked. "One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" She drew Arthur's sword. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" Morgana asks as she presents Arthur with his sword.

-0-

Arthur had left against his fathers orders. Gwen and Gaius were tending to Merlynn. They had released Will from her room, and he was now laying on the ground with his head resting on the bed next to her side. He refused to leave and was determined to stay by his mistresses side.

"She's getting hotter." Gwen told Gaius, frightened for her friend.

In a delirious state Merlynn began to mutter,  
" _Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf."_

"What language is that?" Gwen asked not recognising the words that Merlynn was muttering.

Gaius glanced at her before coming up with a quick excuse. "None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are her own." He then leant over her and pressed his hand to the inside of her wrist. "Her pulse is weaker." He commented. He then noticed a circular rash on Merlynn's arm.

"What is it?" Gwen asked looking down at her arm.

"That can't be right." Gaius said worriedly. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." He then rushed over to his books to re-read the entry.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked worriedly.

Gaius checked his book with a magnifying glass.

"It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.'" Gaius read to Gwen.

Gwen looked up at him in shock. "You said she had four days."

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'"

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." She commented confused.

"No he isn't." Gaius confirmed.

"Then who did this?"

"It can't have been." Gaius muttered to himself as he looked off, thinking about something. "She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." He trailed off.

"Unless what?" Gwen questioned.

Gaius quickly turned to her. "What happened to that girl?" He asked her.

Gwen looked at him confused. "Which girl?"

"Just before Merlynn burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took her outside." He told her.

Gwen thought for a second before remembering. "She had dark hair. Very beautiful." She told him.

"Find her. Quickly." He told her. Gwen nodded and ran down to the dungeons. Gaius glanced down at Merlynn as began talking again.

"Arthur... swa..." She muttered. Gaius was shushing her soothingly when Gwen burst back into the room, he looked at her knowingly.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there." He asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" She asked him.

"Not who she claims to be." Gaius told her.

Gwen looked at him knowingly. "But you know, don't you?"

Gaius nodded. "Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway."

"Then who is she?" Gwen asked.

"A powerful sorceress." Gaius told her.

"Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her." Gwen tried.

Gaius just shook his head. "No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though." He then came to a horrible realisation. "Oh, no."

"What?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap." As if she had heard him Merlynn suddenly started muttering again.

"Arthur. Arthur." She called out desperately.

-0-

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." She was still muttering later on the next day.

"Her fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen said, as Merlynn became more and more restless.

"The poison's setting in." Gaius said sadly.

" _eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume_." Merlynn muttered. Gaius looked at her worriedly.

"Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" He asked Gwen, he had to get rid of her.

"Yes, of course." Gwen told him, rushing from the room.

"Merlin, you must fight it." He told her.

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark." She suddenly cried out. Her face twisted in fear. " _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."_

Gaius then noticed something glowing under the bed sheets. "Merlynn?" He questioned confused. He then folded the bed sheet down and saw that there was a glowing ball of light in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Gaius muttered in shock.

-0-

In the caves Arthur was hanging off of a ledge having been tricked by Nimueh. He looked up to see a beautiful blue orb of light floating down towards him. It was obviously magic.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" He yelled at the light, waiting for it to kill him. But it did no such thing, it simply hovered near him. Now able to see what he is doing he managed to pull himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

 _"Leave them, Arthur._ " He hears a voice whisper. The voice was breathy and distant but he couldn't help but feel that he had heard it before.

The spiders below Arthur screech and begin to crawl up toward Arthur.

 _"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."_ The voice begs again.

Arthur climbs to the flower he tries to reach for it. He manages to skim it with is fingertips, but doesn't manage to pull it free. He grit his teeth. He had to do this. He had to save Merlynn. So with all his might he stretched and finally managed to grip the flower, pulling it free and he quickly placed it in the pouch on his belt. The spiders keep coming forcing Arthur to race to the top, which he does after pulling his gloves off so he can grip better. The light followed him as he scales up the wall.

 _"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."_ The gentle voice bid him. Back in Gaius' chambers, Gaius was being forced to hold Merlynn down as she writhed and shouted for Arthur to move.

Arthur reached the top. He looked at the light that hovered in front of him.

"Thank-you." He told it earnestly. And as it slowly faded from his sight, he could swear he heard one more word before it disappeared.

" _Always."_

 _-_ 0-

"You disobeyed me!" Uther shouted as Arthur stood his ground in the dungeons.

"Of course I did, a woman's life was at stake." He said determinedly. "Do not let Merlynn die because of something I did." He begged his father.

Uther looked at his son in suspicion."Why do you care so much? The girl is just a servant."

Arthur looked at him seriously, pointing at the ceiling knowing that Merlynn was above him somewhere. "She knew the danger she was putting herself in, and she knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyway. She saved my life." He told him. Why couldn't his father see. That she was the most loyal servant Arthur had ever had. "There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

Uther scoffed at his son. "Of course it was."

Arthur ignored his father, Merlynn was dying right now, he needed to stop arguing with his father and help her. He pulled out the flower, holding it delicately, as if it was made of glass. It was Merlynn's only lifeline.

He looked at his father, more serious then Uther had ever seen him. "Gaius knows what to do with it." Uther takes the flower from his son's hand. "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you. Make sure it gets to Merlynn." His voice broke over the last word. Merlynn had somehow managed to impact his life so much, and he hadn't even noticed.

Uther looked at his son. It was clear that he cared for his servant. That wasn't good. Arthur couldn't afford for Arthur to get to close to Merlynn, sure it was friendship and loyalty now but that could change, and there relationship could become romantic or sexual and that would just cause lots of problems. No their bond couldn't grow. With that thought in his mind, he crushed the flower in his fist. Arthur ran forward eyes wide as he saw Merlynn's one chance be destroyed.

"NO!" He cried out. He looked at his father in shock. He had just killed Merlynn.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant." Uther snarled at his son in anger. As he exited the cell, he dropped the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur quickly throws himself to the floor trying to reach the flower just out of reach. He had to do this... for Merlynn. He managed to clasp it in his hand, and quickly pulled his arm back through the gate and threw himself back against the end wall of his cell. He cradled the flower in his hand as he allowed a tear to fall down his cheek, he had failed her. He would never forgive his father for this...never.

-0-

"She hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked Gwen.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him." She told him, she then looked down at Merlynn, who now lay motionless except for her very slowly rising chest. "Is there nothing we can do to help?" She cried desperately.

Gaius shook his head. "Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save her."

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon." She suggested.

"That would be very dangerous." Gaius warned her.

"I've got to. Merlynn will die if I don't." She cried. They both then glanced at Merlynn who was struggling to breath and was as pale as death.

"Be careful." He told Gwen.

-0-

Later Gwen burst through the doors of the chambers after having gone and gotten the flower from Arthur.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius questioned her.

"Here." She handed it to him.

"Her breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." He told her, beginning to mix a remedy.

Gwen sits down next to Merlynn's sickbed, when Gaius suddenly stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked him confused and alarmed.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius informed her.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."

Gaius nodded at her. "I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." He hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding to eye level.

" _Sythan_..." He began, he paused and looked around, nervous to be practicing magic again. But he had to do this... for Merlynn. For his niece.

" _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."_

The potion sizzled and foamed for a moment before clearing showing that his spell had worked. Gwen ran back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlynn's side.

Gaius quickly pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlynn's side.

"Hold her nose." He ordered Gwen. She pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius poured the potion into Merlynn's mouth. "Swallow, Merlynn. Swallow it." He begged his niece. But they watched in shock as her chest stopped moving completely.

Gwen looked down at her alarmed. "She's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius puts his head to Merlynn's chest. After a couple of seconds he raised his head and looked down at her, disbelief covering his face.

"Her heart has stopped." He told her.

"She's dead?" She questioned brokenly looking down at her friend.

Gaius shook his head in denial. "She can't be. She can't be. It was her destiny."

Gaius stood up, he just... he couldn't believe it.

Gwen began crying. "It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker."

Gwen got up and cried in Gaius's arms, who embraced her.

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after her better. It's my fault." He soothed her. How was he going to tell his half-sister that her daughter was dead.

Will was whimpering by his mistresses, he pushed himself up and began to nuzzle her face. Gwen and Gaius were so upset that they didn't notice that she was beginning to twitch. She looked up at her uncle and grimaced at what she was seeing.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." She told her uncle. They both quickly separated and looked down at her, she looked tired and weak, but she was alive.

"Merlynn. You're alive." Gaius cried at his niece.

Merlynn smiled jokingly at him. "No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." She teased him.

Gwen launched forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, causing her to wince in pain at the sudden assault. This made Gwen quickly pull back. "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead."

Merlynn smiled at her. "It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." She said confused.

-0-

It was a few days later and Merlynn was still weak but was quickly recovering. She was eating with Gaius when Arthur walked in.

He smiled looking down at her. "Still alive, then?" He teased.

Merlynn smiled back at him. "Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by." This made her roll her eyes and chuckle. "I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." She assured him.

Arthur nodded at her and turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Arthur." He turned back to her. She smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you. What you did... you were very brave."

Arthur looked at her with a face full of tenderness. "You too." He told her. "Get some rest." He then left.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant." Gaius told her.

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." She told him.

"Eat your dinner." He said smiling down at her fondly.

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur." She said to Gaius, hoping he could make sense of it.

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after." Merlynn looked at him confused. "She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlynn." She looked off in the distance, thinking about the woman that she felt was going to create a lot of trouble for her.


	5. Chapter 5- Lancelot

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn._

-0-

Merlynn was crouched in the woods picking mushrooms for Gaius. She wasn't sure how she felt about working for him _and_ Arthur. Of course she was happy to help out her poor old uncle, but sometimes it would be nice to have a morning off to herself. At least Will was there to keep her company. He was quite happy to be out of her chambers for a while. She looked up when he began to bark and growl at a bush, Merlynn barely had time to send him a confused look before a great creature burst through the bush and charged her. It startled her so much that she didn't even consider using her magic, her and Will ran, but she tripped over a root, leaving her at the mercy of this monster. She waits for her inevitable fate when suddenly a man appears and fight of the beast. When his strikes prove to be useless, he turned to her.

"Run! Run!" He called, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along until they reach a fallen tree which provides them with the hiding place they need, Will had also joined them there. The beast gives up and leaves. Merlynn looked at her savior, panting from the shock of it all. He was a handsome man with a defined jaw, dark eyes, long dark hair, and slightly dark skin. He was the definition of a tall dark stranger.

"It's gone." She told him, and he relaxed. "You saved my life." She whispered in shock. She lifted her hand towards him. "I'm Merlynn." She introduced.

The man took her hand and instead of shaking it brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, making her blush. "Lancelot, my lady." He whispered before he fainted, drawing Merlynn's attention down to his injured side.

Thinking quickly she shed the cloak she was wearing and lay it on the ground. She managed to roll him onto it, and then with the help of Will, proceeded to drag him to Camelot. She was just reaching the gates when she was spotted by a passing knight.

"What is going on here?" Sir Leon asked as he approached her.

"Please help me. He is injured, he needs to see Gaius." She informed him. He nodded and signaled for some of the guards to aid him in carrying Lancelot to Gaius' chambers.

-0-

Gaius had informed her that Lancelot would be fine and eventually he woke up and he was talking to Merlynn about his dreams.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here." Lancelot remarked looking out of the window, while Merlynn sat on a seat looking up at him fondly. "It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

Merlynn smiled at him. "Lancelot."

"Yes?" He questioned.

"They are going to love you." She declared. He looked at her smiling hopefully.

"They are?" He questioned.

Merlynn nodded eagerly. "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

Lancelot looked away modestly, blushing at her praise. "I hardly think so."

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do?" She asked him standing up. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot asked as she headed for the door.

Merlynn looked back and winked at him as she left. "Oh yes."

-0-

"Grummund's the third to fail this month." Arthur complained, putting his sword onto the pile quickly growing in Merlynn's arms. He was talking about the man who had just failed the final test. "How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" He asked her.

Merlynn smiled up at him hopefully as she tried her best not to trip on the hem of her dress, since she couldn't see her feet over the pile. "Well, I think I might be able to help."

Arthur looked at her and laughed. "You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline. Plus," He looked her up and down, having to make sure that he didn't linger anywhere that wasn't appropriate. "...you're a woman."

"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." She told him hastily.

"Yeah?" He questioned doubtfully.

"He saved my life." She told him.

Arthur looked back at her with a face full of shock and worry. "Why did your life need saving?"

Merlynn looked up at him, surprised at the strong reaction he gave. "Uh, a creature attacked me in the woods. He scared it away." She told him.

Arthur looked at her suspiciously before nodding at her. As long as she was safe.

"He's really good. Honestly." She told him.

Arthur felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach at the way she was praising this man. "That's great, Merlynn. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"The what?" She asked naively.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman..." He trailed of doubtfully.

"Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman." She told him, the words rolling off of her tongue before she could stop them.

"Is he?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlynn nodded. "Absolutely."

Finally Arthur gave in. "Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

Merlynn smiled up at him blindingly. "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it." She assured him.

-0-

Merlynn was in the library looking for a book. The news that Lancelot couldn't be a knight had broken her heart. He deserved to be able to achieve his dream. And she wouldn't rest until she had righted this wrong.

As she picked up a book about nobility a throat cleared behind her. She turned to see Geoffrey standing there looking at her skeptically.

"Homework." She informed him.

Merlynn opened the book, smiling down and closes it immediately before going and sitting down at one of the tables. She opens it again, and scrolls through the pages until she reaches the Northumbrian nobility. She pulls out a piece of parchment and lays it on the page next to the crest.

" _Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon._ " She whispered, watching as both pages glowed before the crest appeared on the parchment she had brought. She smiled at it, before closing the book. As she was leaving she ran into Geoffrey who had been approaching her. She sent him a smile.

"It's a...real page turner." She remarked as she made a swift exit.

-0-

Merlynn raced to her chambers and quickly held out the parchment to Lancelot as soon as she entered.

"What's that?" He asked looking at her confused.

Merlynn smiled at him while opening the parchment so he could see the crest. "This is your seal of nobility."

"I don't understand." He muttered confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." She declared as if she was announcing him to the kingdom.

Lancelot immediately shook his head. "No, Merlynn. No."

"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then." She remarked sarcastically, while rolling up the parchment again.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed.

"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!" She told him.

"But it's a lie." he protested. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it." She argued.

"But the rules, Merlynn." He told her but his strength was wavering.

"We're not breaking the rules." She told him. "We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you."

-0-

After Merlynn had convinced Lancelot to use the seal, she had taken him to Gwen's so that she could take Lancelot's measurements and make him hi armour.

"Thi...*ahem* This is very kind of you, er..." Lancelot said, slightly embarrassed as Gwen had to put her arms around him.

"Gwen." She told him smiling up at him.

"Gwen." Lancelot finished his sentence.

"Short for Guinevere." She informed him.

During this sweet conversation Merlynn was sat in the corner of the room, smiling as her two friends blushed and stuttered around each other.

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere." Lancelot told Gwen smiling down at her gently.

"Don't thank me." She said blushing. "Thank Merlynn. Merlynn would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlynn?" She said looking at her friend who was just giving her a big smile. "Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlynn's got you this chance. We need men like you." She told him.

Lancelot looked down at Gwen a smile tugging at his lips. "You do?" He questioned.

Gwen realised what she had said and was quick to try and backtrack. "Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me." She told him blushing madly whilst tucking some hair behind her ear. She had uncharacteristically decided to wear it down today and Merlynn could see how it complemented her.

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady." Lancelot informed Gwen.

"And I'm not a lady." She told him giggling. Merlynn was trying to hold in her laughter in the corner of the room, but it was proving very hard, the both of them were like puppies.

Lancelot looked down at Gwen blushing, "Sorry, my..." He trailed off not really knowing how to address her.

"Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot." Gwen told him.

She reached out to shake hands, but Lancelot took it gently in his and lay a kiss on the back of it.

-0-

Merlynn and Lancelot were walking down the Courtyard Corridor when Lancelot struck up a conversation.

"She seems lovely. Guinevere." He remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." She assured him.

Lancelot looked at her hesitantly not knowing how to ask the next question. "Do you know if she... I mean is anyone..."

Merlynn chuckled at him. "No, no. She isn't being courted by anyone." She assured him.

Merlynn gives Lancelot a sideways smirk making him blush and look away. This made Merlynn chuckle as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to their chambers.

-0-

Arthur was training recruits when Merlynn, Gwen and Lancelot arrived at the training field the next day. Gwen was fixing Lancelot's armour.

"Well...you certainly look the part." Merlynn assured him as Arthur was instructing the knights.

Gwen smiled at Merlynn, "Doesn't he just?"

Lancelot was shifting uncomfortably. "I don't feel it."

Merlynn looked up and noticed that Arthur had dismissed the knights. She quickly grabbed Lancelot's shoulder, not noticing how Arthur glanced over at her and saw her touching the man.

"Here's your chance. Go for it." She encouraged him pushing him toward Arthur who was putting a sword in the sword rack. Lancelot approached him.

"Yes?" Arthur asked as he saw him approaching.

"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot declared.

Arthur looked over him skeptically. "Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" He asked him.

Lancelot bowed as he presented the fake seal to Arthur. "Sire." He said respectfully.

Arthur suddenly smacked him causing Lancelot to fall down. Merlynn wanted nothing more in that moment then to walk up to Arthur and smack him around the back of the head like Gaius had done on occasion to her.

"Sluggish reactions." Arthur declared turning to walk away. "In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." He called over his shoulder.

Lancelot was quick to rise from the ground and place his hand on his sword, showing that he was prepared this time. "I'm ready now, Sire." He called out, making Arthur stop and turn back around.

"You are, are you?" He questioned. Seeing how the man had no intention of backing down he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

Many onlookers laughed at poor Lancelot's misfortune. Lancelot looks uncertainly at Merlynn who gives him two thumbs up, trying to offer him some sort of comfort.

-0-

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset." Gaius told Merlynn while they sat eating their supper that evening.

Merlynn had to control her features to look disappointed. "Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some."

Gaius looked at her surprised. "You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."

Merlynn smiled at her uncle. "Thank you, Gaius."

Lancelot then entered covered in...dirt. Or at least Merlynn hoped it was dirt.

"How'd it go?" She asked him trying to sound happy and bright.

Lancelot just grunted at her, before going into her room for a bit off privacy. Gaius gives Merlynn a look, wanting an explanation.

"He found work at the stables." She told him innocently.

"I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?" Gaius ordered her.

Merlynn shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "He's er...trying out for the knights."

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlynn?" He ordered her.

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair." She argued desperately.

Gaius looked at her in shock. "You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic." She told him.

Gaius glared at her. "Your magic is not a toy, Merlynn. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."

Merlynn nodded. "I know. I know."

"Then why'd you do it?" Gaius interrogated her.

Merlynn looked at him, desperate for him to understand. "I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead." She told him. She then left the table and stormed out of the chambers, going for a walk to clear her mind.

-0-

The next day, the warning bell was chiming as many injured villages flooded through the gates of Camelot.

Merlynn was helping an injured woman to sit near Gaius in the Square. "You're safe now, I promise." She comforted the poor woman, who had a bandage wrapped around her head.

Gaius was tending another woman, when Merlynn approached him.

"How is she?" She asked him.

"Okay." He assured her.

Lancelot ran into the Square, looking around in shock at the sheer number of people.

"What happened to these people?" He asked her.

Gaius was the one who answered though. "Their village was attacked by a winged monster."

Merlynn and Lancelot exchange a look, both thinking of the creature that attacked them.

-0-

Many hours later Merlynn had finally stopped tending all of the people after Gaius had sent her away to get some rest. She was now back in her chambers, washing the blood off of her hands.

Tears were flooding her eyes. So much pain... so much suffering. And for what? Nothing. This wasn't some battle, this was just some creature that decided to attack. She was wiping her nose when someone burst into the room.

"Merlynn! Where are you I need-" Arthur's voice stopped when he looked up at his servant. She was in quite the state. Her hair was a tangled mess, her dress and ash marks as well as blood splatters. She had blood stains all over her hands and there was a streak of rede across her cheek where she had wiped her face. Her eyes were pooling with water as she restrained herself from crying. Her blue eyes glistening brightly from the extra moisture. She was both a mess, and a beauty at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sire. I was helping Gaius." She informed him speaking shakily. He could see that she was weak, tired and only holding onto herself by a thread. He walked over to her slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal. He then ever so gently pulled her against him. Encasing her in his arms. To protect, or to hold her together he didn't know he could just tell that she needed it.

-0-

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther declared. Lancelot had done it. He had managed to beat Arthur and successfully earned his place. Merlynn was clapping louder then everyone else happy for her friend. She was stood with her other two friends. Morgana and Gwen.

"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere." Morgana observed.

Gwen and Merlynn shared a secret smile. "I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us." Gwen told her mistress. The celebrations continued into the evening. Merlynn had changed into her white gown that she had worn at the first celebration of camelot and had her hair in a half up, half down look that kept it off of her face and had it pooling down her back in soft waves like a waterfall. She looked at Gaius as she observed Lancelot and Arthur who were sat on the edge of one of the tables, as they drank their alcohol.

"Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?" She questioned her uncle giving him a pointed look.

"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlynn. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold." He told her wisely.

Merlynn shook her head at her uncle. "Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration." She informed him. Causing Gaius to chuckle.

"Point taken. Don't come back too late." He informed her as he left.

"Alright." She told him distracted as she looked for Gwen in the crowd. Finally spotting her she headed over and joined her friend. She didn't notice how Arthur's eyes followed her.

Arthur watched Merlynn and Gwen while he and Lancelot sat on a table, drinks in their hands.

"Tell me," He ordered, gaining Lancelot's attention "...do you think her...beautiful?" He asked his new friend as his eyes stayed locked on his servant who was busy talking with Gwen. He didn't notice that Lancelot's eyes followed Gwen.

"Yes, Sire. I do." He told him.

Arthur sighed and nodded to himself. "Yeah. I suppose she is." He had been denying that he found her at all beautiful for a while now. She was his servant, he wasn't allowed to see her in any way but that. Not only would it cause trouble but it would also only lead to pain if it lead to something more.

"You know what?" Merlynn remarked looking at Gwen. "I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." She teased her friend.

"Don't be silly." Gwen muttered looking away as a blush warmed her cheeks.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" She asked her.

Gwen sighed, "He's not really my type." She told Merlynn who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." She commented.

Gwen nodded at that. "You're probably right."

Merlynn grabbed another drink from a passing servant as a wicked idea entered her mind. "So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

Gwen chuckled at her. "But I don't have to and I never will."

Merlynn sighed at her friend. "Oh, you are no fun, Gwen."

"Well then who would you pick?" Gwen questioned challengingly.

"Arthur." Merlynn answered, straight away.

"You answered that fast." Gwen commented, as Merlynn blushed. "Why Arthur?" She asked curiously.

Blushing, Merlynn answered. "Well, I already see Lancelot as a brother, so I am not going to pick him and well.. Arthur's really-"

She was saved from elaborating when Arthur suddenly pounded on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."

The crowd applauds as Lancelot and Arthur toast.

-0-

The next morning both Lancelot and Merlynn were feeling the effects of the amount of drinking that had been done the night before.

"Argh." Lancelot groaned. "Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it."

Gaius was cheery as always. "Good morning, gentleman, lady." He held out two fizzing drinks to the pair. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." He ordered them.

"Argh." They both groaned at the taste.

"Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot." He informed him.

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." Merlynn teased her uncle, making them all laugh. They were all surprised when suddenly guards burst into the room.

"What are you doing?" Merlynn called as Lancelot was grabbed by them and dragged out of the room.

"King's orders." One of the Guards called to her. Gaius held Merlynn back as lancelot was forcefully removed.

"Stop!" She cried, but she was ignored.

-0-

They knew. They had worked out that Lancelot wasn't a noble.

Merlynn visited Lancelot in the dungeons, as soon as she could. "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." She whispered brokenly to him.

"You're not to blame." Lancelot assured her.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie." Merlynn argued.

Lancelot just smiled at her gently. "The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

"I wish there was something I could do." Merlynn told him as she rested her head against the bars of his cell. Lancelot smiled gently at her and rested his forehead against her. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so comfortable, but he really did feel like her brother.

"There is. You can stop blaming yourself." He told her. He lay a kiss to her forehead, and backed away from the bars. Merlynn soon left, not knowing that Arthur had seen everything from his place in the shadows.

-0-

"Merlynn?" Gaius called as she entered their chambers.

"Whatever you do, don't say, 'I told you so.'" She begged him.

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlynn." Gaius told her. "What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." He told her, showing her a book that had the creature on it.

"That is it." Merlynn exclaimed, pointing at the creature. "That's the monster." Suddenly the warning bells sound. Merlynn and Gaius go to the window to see people running wildly around the Square, screaming as the griffin swoops down overhead.

Merlynn runs to the courtyard and arrives just in time to see Arthur pinned to the ground by the creature. Quickly thinking she spots a torch.

"Arthur!" She screamed. He looked at her. She threw the torch in his direction, and he caught it.

Arthur waves the torch at the griffin and it takes off making hissing sounds. As soon as it is gone, he leans over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and gave Merlynn a thankful smile.

-0-

Merlynn and Gaius entered their chambers. "Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?" She asked her uncle.

Gaius nodded sadly. "Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." She cried out, scared for Arthur's safety.

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope." He told her.

Merlynn noticed that he was sending her a pointed look. "You're not suggesting..."

"It is your destiny, Merlynn. The true purpose of your magic." He told her.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." She told him fearfully.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." He told her.

Merlynn shook her head backing away from him. "No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."

Gaius looked at her calmly. "This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlynn. Do that, Merlynn. Go and kill the griffin, Merlynn. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire." She cried out angrily.

Gaius had never looked so appalled. Merlynn! Merlynn, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." He told her resting his hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius told her.

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." Merlynn told him.

This is how Gaius and Merlynn ended up flipping through books.

"There." Gaius called as he located the spell. "You must do this for Arthur."

Merlynn shook her head doubtfully. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nothing less will kill it. Here." He told her handing her a rusty dagger that he had. "Try. You have it within you. I know you do." He encouraged her.

Merlynn nodded at him. " _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_

Nothing happens. Merlynn and Gaius look at each other.

"Don't worry, Merlynn, we have plenty of time." He assured her.

A while later, Merlynn had lost count of the times she had tried the spell. All without success. She was starting to loose hope that she would be able to save Arthur.

"Don't worry, Merlynn. I know you're trying." Gaius told her.

"And I'm failing." She cried. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..."

"Merlynn!" Gaius cried, not wanting her to think that she wasn't good enough, not for one moment.

Gwen suddenly ran in, surprising them both.

"Merlynn!" She cried. "Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" She told her friend.

"He's what?" Merlynn said in shock.

Gwen shrugs at her helplessness. Merlynn quickly runs out.

-0-

Merlynn runs to Lancelot as Lancelot saddles a horse.

"I'm coming with you." She said as soon as she was in hearing range.

Lancelot shook his head at her. "No, you're not."

Merlynn scoffed at him. "Just try and stop me." She challenged him.

"Merlin, you're not a soldier." He told her.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go."

-0-

Merlynn and Lancelot ride along. They hear dying men, sword clanging, and the screeches and hissing of the griffin. This sets Merlynn on edge. They soon reach the fallen knights and Merlynn hastily dismounts when she spots Arthur on the ground.

"Arthur." She whispered to herself, she crouched by his side and immediately feels for Arthur's pulse.

"Well?" Lancelot questions as he walks behind her.

Merlynn lets out a sigh in relief. "He's alive." She assured him. She looked down at his face and see's his eyes flutter slightly. He was fine. He was alive, she got there in time.

The griffin hisses drawing their attention back to the creature. Lancelot quickly jumps jack onto the horse before moving into an attack position with a lance and shuts his visor.

"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never." Merlynn whispers to herself.

Lancelot rears his horse, ready.

Merlynn focuses on the lance in Lancelot's hand. " _Bregdan anweald gafeluec_."

Nothing happens as Lancelot charges.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_ She tried again. But again nothing happens. Merlynn watched as Lancelot passed her.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec!_ " She was getting desperate now. Her voice began to rise as the griffin charges.

" _Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_ She cries. She watches in happiness as a blue flame ignites at the end of the lance. It grows and shines brightly as it strikes the griffin. The creature cries out in pain as it falls to the ground. The magic glow disappears and Merlynn celebrates.

"Yes!" She cried looking at Lancelot who looks shocked at the outcome.

Merlynn hears a groan and glances at Arthur only to see that he is beginning to wake up. Merlynn takes this as her cue and quickly runs off.

She bursts into the Physician's Chambers.

"You did it?!" Gaius cries seeing the big smile on his nieces face.

"I did it." She confirmed. Gaius quickly embraces her.

"Thank God!" He cried as they both laugh in delight.

-0-

Merlynn rushes down to the throne room where Lancelot is standing outside the doors.

"What are they doing?" She asks him.

"Deciding my fate." He informed her.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin." She told him. Since he had saved them the least they could do was make him a knight again.

Lancelot gave her a knowing look. "But I didn't kill the griffin." He walked slightly away from the guards, before leaning in and whispering, "You did."

Merlynn's blood turns to ice. "That's ridiculous." She tells him.

"' _Bregdan anweald_ '" He repeats her. "...I heard you. I saw you." He told her.

Merlynn looked at him worried.

Lancelot smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit." He told her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

Lancelot smiled at her sadly, lifting his hand and he gently rested it on her cheek. "The only thing I can do." He informed her.

-0-

Merlynn and Gaius watched as Lancelot rode off. Merlynn was sad to watch her new friend go.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved." She remarked to her uncle.

Gaius looked at her sadly, he rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "No Merlynn, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?" She asked him.

"That I cannot say." Gaius told her. He then returned to his work as Merlynn continued to look out over the battlements. She smiled fondly at the retreating figure of Lancelot.

"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

"I'm sure he will be back." A familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to see Arthur standing behind her.

"I know he will. I will miss him though." She told him.

Arthur glanced at her, he wanted to be her friend. "I am sure that he will return, men in love always come back."

"Not sure if it is love yet, he hasn't been here long." She remarked. Sure, Lancelot was obviously fond of Gwen, but they had only known each other for a few days.

"Well if he truly cares about you-"

"Me?!" Merlynn asked turning to him.

Arthur looked at her confused. "Weren't the two of you..." He trailed off, but still his point was clear.

Merlynn scoffed. "No. God no! He was just a friend. I mean even if I did, he only had eyes for Gwen. He wasn't really my type." She told him.

Arthur let out a relieved breath. But he had to hold in the words that almost left his mouth. ' _What is your type?'_

"Anyway Sire. I have some chores to be getting on with so..." She quickly left, laughing to herself. The thought of her and Lancelot, what an absurd thought.

Little did she know that as she walked away, Arthur was smiling at her back.


	6. Chapter 6- A Remedy To Cure All Ills

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn_

-0-

"Is she any better?" Gwen asked Gaius urgently when he appeared from Morgana's room. The Kings ward was ill. She had no woken up for two days now and everyone was on edge as a result. The lady was well liked and everyone was distraught including Merlynn.

Gaius shook his head sadly at her. Gwen quickly made an exit, climbing the stairs as Gaius descended and met Merlynn on the landing.

"She's all but dead, Merlynn." Gaius informed her sadly.

Merlynn shook her head in denial. "No, you're going to cure her. You have to." She begged him.

Gaius shook his head at her. "Don't you start. I've tried everything."

Merlynn looked at him hesitantly. "I was wondering..."

"What?" Her uncle questioned her looking at her suspiciously.

"Maybe I could..." She paused as a guard passed them. She lowered her voice. "...help."

"If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" This made her lower her eyes in shame. "This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary."

"There must be something more I can do." She told him despairingly.

Gaius looked at her. "And yarrow." He added.

-0-

Merlynn was pacing in Arthurs chambers. She was worried, Morgana wasn't getting any better.

"It's gonna be alright. It is. I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely..." She trailed off when Arthur looked up at her.

"Merlynn."

"What?"

Arthur gave her an annoyed look. "You're making me anxious." He scolded her.

"But I'm not worried." She protested.

"Then stop pacing." He ordered her. She did as asked taking a seat at the table. She watched as Arthur stared down at the table for a few moments before he stood up and began pacing himself.

Merlynn hesitated for a second before muttering vulnerably, "I don't want her to die."

Arthur stopped in front of her, he didn't know what to say to comfort his servant. He gently lay a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a tentative smile as he tried to give her a reassuring one.

"Can I go and sit with her?" Merlynn requested. Even if she had been forbidden to do her magic, at the very least she could sit with someone that she had begun to consider a friend.

Arthur looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded. She immediately ran to Morgana's chambers, where she found Gwen leaning over the dying woman. After she saw Gwen yawn she approached the servant.

"Gwen why don't you go and get some sleep. I will tend to her for you." She told Gwen. She argued slightly before finally agreeing and going to sleep in the anti-chamber. Merlynn took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the hair from Morgana's face.

"You need to listen to me Morgana." Merlynn instructed the sleeping woman. "You are going to be fine. You are going to wake up. You have no choice. Because we all need you. Gwen needs her mistress, Arthur needs his sister, because you are you know, like his sister. No matter how the stupid ass may deny it, he does love you like a sister. Gaius needs his patient, the king needs his ward, and I... well I need my friend." Merlynn's voice broke on the last word. A tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away while swallowing down her sadness. "So just get better, because we both know that you are stronger then this, you are going to go down fighting not in bed. So prove me right."

-0-

The next day, Morgana had shown no improvement so the king and prince were taking a risk and had brought a random man in to the castle in order to try and cure the lady. Merlynn had been instructed to bring all of his equipment in to his new chambers. She was examining it when he came in.

"Yes...it was all originally designed for alchemy." He informed her. He was a tall man, and slightly haunting, half of his face was covered in excessive scaring.

"Making gold?" She asked.

Edwin nodded at her, giving her a smile. "You have an interest in science?" He asked.

Merlynn shrugged. "Well, science is knowledge." She repeated, she had heard Gaius saying it before.

"It has the answers to everything." Edwin informed her.

"Maybe. It can't explain love." She commented distractedly looking at all of the tools.

Edwin smirked at her. "So, you are in love?" He questioned.

Merlynn looked up at him in shock. A bright blush warmed her cheeks as she looked up at him wide eyed. "No. I-I mean f-feelings, emotions." She stuttered out. She ignored the fact that her mind flashed to a pair of crystal blue eyes, which she had found herself noticing more and more recently.

Edwin smiled at her. "You seem too bright to be just a servant."

Merlynn scoffed, "Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright." She informed him as she held up a small wooden box looking at it.

"Yes, we will need that." Edwin declared snatching the box from her hands. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. before it is too late."

-0-

"Put my equipment over there." Edwin ordered her as they entered Morgana's chambers. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." He informed the king.

"Certainly." Uther nodded. They all left except for Gaius who lingered.

After Gaius had followed them down the steps, they all stood around and waited. They were there a few moments in which Merlynn felt a shiver go down her spine.

They all jumped as Edwin suddenly crashed down the stairs. "Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." He informed the king.

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is cerebral haemorrhage."

Gaius moved forward. "Haemorrhage? I don't think so."

Edwin held up a scrap of cloth with a trace of red on it. "I found this trace of blood in her ear."

"God in heaven." Uther breathed moving forward.

Edwin continued. "The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death."

Uther immediately rounded on Gaius. "How could you have missed this?"

Gaius shook his head. "I didn't see any blood."

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Edwin told them. Merlynn didn't like this man, he seemed to be trying to deliberately get Gaius in trouble.

Uther turned to Gaius for an explanation to Edwin's question.

Gaius hesitated before telling the king. "It may have increased the bleed."

Uther turned to Edwin. "Is there a cure?"

Edwin smiled at the king. "See for yourself."

The king rushed up the stairs to Morgana's chambers as did the rest of them. Merlynn got through the door just in time to hear Morgana say, "Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." She couldn't control the large smile that spread across her lips at this.

Gaius quickly approached the recovering woman in the bed. "What exactly did he give you?" He asked.

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did." Morgana told him.

They were advised to leave so as to allow Morgana to rest. Merlynn lingered coming up with the excuse of aiding Morgana. The minute everyone was gone she practically lunged at Morgana giving her a big hug. Morgana fell onto the bed laughing.

-0-

Edwin had been invited to stay and Merlynn had to continue to act as his servant. Which annoyed her tremendously considering he gave her the creeps.

"Edwin?" She called out as she entered his chambers. She put down the supplies that he had requested and moved over to examine his equipment. She didn't trust him, and this seemed to be a perfect opportunity to snoop. She noticed the box she had seen the day before. She opened the box only to see that it was full of small black bugs. But they lay still as if they were dead. She closed the box again and noticed that the top had an inscription on it. She looked at it in shock, she could read the ancient symbols which could only mean one thing, it was written in the old religion.

" _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu."_ She whispered, her eyes flashing.

Merlynn opened the box and looked down in surprise when she saw the bugs moving.

"Very good." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Merlynn turned around in surprise, managing to knock over a jar with powder in it. She handed the box to Edwin nervously.

Edwin smiled at her before hovering his hand above the box. " _Swefn."_ The bugs went still.

"You have magic." Edwin declared staring at her.

Merlynn quickly shook her head. "I-It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." She told him hastily.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing." He informed her. He smiled at her before walking to stand next to her. "These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good." He told her, his tone making her feel like he was educating her.

"I know." She told him.

Edwin looked at her curiously. "Then why do you fear it?"

"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted." She told him.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" He asked her rhetorically.

"No." Merlynn said immediately.

Edwin gave her a soft smile. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?" He questioned.

Merlynn looked away from his piercing gaze. "Perhaps." Merlynn began to clear up the powder she had spilled, with her hands when Edwin interrupted her.

"Don't waste your time picking that up." He instructed her, before lifting his hand up and hovering it over the powder. " _Feormian dærst rénian."_ The powder lifts from the table before sifting back into the jar.

"Why was a talent like that? And I can teach you." He told her. Merlynn simply continued to stand their silently. She didn't feel comfortable using magic in front of him.

"What do you use it for?" Edwin asked her.

"I don't like to." She lied to him. She didn't want to tell him that Gaius knew.

Edwin just shook his head at her. "A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you."

Merlynn shrugged at him. "Perhaps."

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge." He coaxed her. She felt the feeling of being drawn into him. But she managed to stop herself, she still didn't trust him. She of all people knew that just because he had magic didn't mean that he was good, or that his intentions were pure.

"I should be getting back." She told him.

"Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe." He told her warningly.

"Of course." She muttered as she was trying to leave soon rather then later.

"People like you and I," He began moving his hand up to push a strand of hair away from her eyes. "we must look after each other."

-0-

Gaius was reading when Merlynn exited her room the next morning. She was dressed in her normal blue working dress and she had her hair pulled pack into a bun letting small strands fall around her face.

"Have you been up all night?" She questioned her uncle.

Gaius nodded from where he was sat. "Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?" He asked noticing she was dressed and ready for the day with a bag around her shoulders.

"Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies." She informed as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. It really was more practical then a cloak.

"Well, you better get a move on then." Gaius nodded looking distracted. She simply shrugged.

"Ok. Come on Will." She called causing the dog to leap from his bed in the corner and run after her.

-0-

"Think about it, Gaius. But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the girl, I will go straight to Uther." Edwin snarled at Gaius later on that day, but he was interrupted as the subject of their conversation walked in.

Merlynn looked between the two men, noticing the tense atmosphere. "I got your provisions." She explained her sudden entrance.

Edwin nodded and his hard look softened as he looked at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaius. "Oh, thank you, Merlynn. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?"

Gaius looked at Edwin hesitantly before looking at Merlynn. "Yes."

Edwin then dismissed him. "But now, I must get back to work."

Both Merlynn and Gaius left the room, and walked down the corridor together.

"I'd better get on with my errands." She told her uncle.

Gaius nodded at her. "Yes, of course, you must." He told her.

Merlynn hesitated, noticing the tense attitude in her uncle. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked.

Gaius gave her a smile. "No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks." He instructed her before he left. Little did they both know that everything was about to change.

-0-

Merlynn was shocked to say the least when she was informed of Gaius' dismissal. She dropped everything she was doing and rushed to her chambers.

"Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana." She protested desperately.

"Uther's not to blame." Gaius told her as he picked up a bag and placed some things inside of it.

"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together." She tried desperately again.

Gaius stops and looks at her seriously. "No, you mustn't do anything." He instructed her.

Merlynn gave him a look that showed her exasperation and desperateness with his answers. "I can't stand by and do nothing." She cried.

Gaius looked at her sadly. "Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." He told her, turning away and continuing to put clothes in to the bag. Which Merlynn finally noticed.

"What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to really notice the answer.

Gaius looked at her. "I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me."

Merlynn looked at him in shock and despair. "You're not leaving?"

"I believe it's for the best." Gaius told her.

"Then I will come with you." She declared moving past him to get to her room and pack but he stopped her by putting a hand on her arm. Seeing the tears that were filling her eyes, he placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"Merlynn, you're like a daughter to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." He told her honestly.

Merlynn allowed a small sob to leave her lips. "And you are more than a father to me." She whispered back to him.

Gaius smiled at her, and she could swear that she also saw tears in his eyes. "Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong."

"But you belong here too." She argued.

"Not anymore. Merlynn, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts." He ordered her.

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." She told him.

"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased." He told her smiling down at her tear stained face.

"There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me." She argued weakly, she knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try right.

"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlynn. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise."

"I will not let this happen." She promised pulling herself from his hands and rushing out the door to talk to Arthur.

Gaius smiled at the door she had just left through gently. "Goodbye, Merlynn."

-0-

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." She muttered to herself as she stood by Arthur.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one." He informed her carefully, he knew she had a temper, and was very protective of Gaius.

Merlynn looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors." He told her.

Merlynn scoffed. "That's nonsense."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No one wants Gaius to go," He assured her. "...but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." He was leaving but stopped when he heard her broken whisper behind him.

"He was the only father I ever had."

He left, not wanting to see the heartbroken look on her face.

-0-

Later on Merlynn was walking back to her chambers when Arthur suddenly appeared in an obvious rush. "Merlynn! My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!" She nodded quickly and ran to his chambers and was shocked at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" She cried seeing her uncle pressed up against a pillar with a ring of fire around him, obviously being controlled by Edwin who didn't appear to be fazed by her presence.

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gaius called to her.

Edwin looked at her smirking. "I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful. You could be my queen."

Merlynn's face turned cold. "Release him!" She cried, with a sense of authority that Gaius had not seen in her before.

Edwin just sighed sadly. "It's your loss, Merlynn."

Edwin turns his gaze to the axes that were decorating the wall and uses his magic to throw one at Merlynn. As it sails towards her she only just managed to halt it as it hovered over her face.

" _Swilte_ , Merlynn." Edwin pressured the axe. Trying to make it fall onto the young witch.

Merlynn's magic overpowers Edwin's, sending the axe flying back causing it to kill Edwin. This made the flames around Gaius fade and he stood up shakily as Merlynn ran to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

Gaius smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you Merlynn."

Merlynn nods and runs over to the table, grabbing the box that she had examined the day before.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked her confused.

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had." She told him. "Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too."

Gaius looks down at the beetles before a look of shock flashes across his face. "Elanthia beetles." He declared.

"They're magical?" Merlynn checked.

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must going to him."

-0-

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlynn asked Gaius as they entered the Kings chambers.

"It can only be magic." Gaius informed her.

Merlynn looked at him in shock. "We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us."

"We don't have a choice." He told her gravely.

"Gaius!" She exclaimed.

"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right." He told her.

Merlynn shook her head. "I don't know how." She argued.

Gaius looked at her seriously. "If you don't, he's going to die."

Merlynn nods and moves to sit on the bed and hesitantly she places her hands over Uther's ears. She took a deep breath before allowing the words to form in her mind. " _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen._ "

"What's happening?" Gaius asked after a few moments had passed.

Merlynn pulled her hand back, revealing the small, still bug that she was now holding.

Gaius looked at her with a smile. "Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?"

Merlynn looked at him, letting out a small surprised laugh. "You certainly haven't."

-0-

"Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did." Gaius told her as they entered their chambers. Gaius had just been rewarded by being given a permanent place in the court and being declared a free man by Uther as thanks for saving his life.

Merlynn shook her head at her uncle. "No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me."

Gaius looked at her confused. "Where do you get that from?" He asked her.

"I thought..." She trailed off unsure.

Gaius shook his head at her. "No. I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther." He paused looking at her. "Maybe you are a genius."

Merlynn smiled at him teasingly. "You think so?"

Gaius gave her a teasing smile back. "Well, almost. One day..." He assured her, making them b0th laugh.


	7. Chapter 7- The Gates of Avalon

I'm sorry for the long wait. I started my first year of University but I promise I plan on doing more regular updates.

Chapter 7-The Gates of Avalon

Arthur was drifting through murky water wearing his armour. A woman was standing over him. He was drowning.

Morgana woke with a gasp. She was terrified.

"Arthur! Arthur!" she cried shakily.

-0-

Arthur was slinking through the woods with a crossbow. Merlynn burst out of the trees and bumped into him, 'accidently' just as he pulled the trigger. She was wearing her breaches and had rabbits hanging from ropes slung over her shoulders.

She hated when they went hunting.

"What is it?" she cried.

Arthur turned to her angrily. "You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlynn?"

"I was just asking," she defended herself.

"Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." He reiterated his statement by pocking her squarely in her forehead.

Merlynn shrugged. "So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" She smiled to herself.

Just as Arthur was going to reply he was interrupted by a woman's scream.

"What was that?" Merlynn turned to Arthur worriedly. The prince just shushed her. They stood for a few moments when a second voice pierced the air.

"Please! Don't!

"Help!"

Arthur quickly grabbed his sword from Merlynn and took off in the direction of the voices with Merlynn at his heels. They reached a clearing and saw a man laying on the ground as a bandit drew his sword to kill him and a young woman struggling with three other purse snatchers.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" cried the old man.

Arthur was quick to shoot one of the robbers with his crossbow. The others men were on them in a matter of seconds. Arthur was fighting off the bandits, but failed to see the man sneaking up behind him. Merlynn's eyes flashed and a branch above him snapped and sent the bandit crashing to the ground.

Arthur killed the man in front of him and the last bandit ran off in fear. Arthur cast his gaze up to the tree.

"Stroke of luck," he muttered to himself.

Merlynn's eyes were fixed on the bandit running away. "And let that be a lesson to you!" she called out to him.

Arthur turned and gave her a look. She shrugged at him.

"What? I was covering your back," she assured him.

Arthur rolled his eyes before approaching the old man and young woman. "You alright? Didn't hurt you?"

The young woman turned to Arthur and lowered her hood, revealing a beautiful woman underneath.

She smiled sweetly at him. "No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father."

Arthur took her hand in his and kissed it. "Arthur Pendragon... at your service,"

Merlynn caught a look at his face. She didn't like that look. He seemed to be a bit dazzled by Sophia.

-0-

Arthur and Merlynn had esscorted Aulfric and Sophia back to the castle and were now stood in the courtroom.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." The old man adressed the king.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asks curiously.

"Our home was sacked by raiders," Aulfric informed the court. "We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

Arthur was leaning on a pillar and he couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off Sophia.

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?" The king asked, actually looking concerned.

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

Uther nodded. "You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

As Aulfric and Sophia left the room, Merlynn noticed how Arthur's eyes followed the young woman.

-0-

Merlynn followed Arthur back to his chambers.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur ordered her as he shrugged off his jacket.

"The one next door's empty," Merlynn informed him without thinking.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. He had thought... maybe she... obviously he was wrong.

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact…" Merlynn rolled her eyes at his response. "Shut up, Merlynn."

Merlynn looked at him in confusion. "What? I didn't say anything."

This time Arthur was the one to roll his eyes. "You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

Merlynn smiled a little, maybe he wasn't all that eager to have her close to him after all. "Of course. She…er...is very beautiful," she stated awkwardly, her hand subconsciously going to her knotted hair, and eyes glancing down at her dirty breaches. Sophia had been walking around the woods in a gown and still managed to look beautiful.

Little did she know that while her back was turned he chanced a glance at her back. "Yes, she is."

Merlynn didn't understand why there was an uncomfortable feeling in her chest, but she forced herself to continue. "And if your intentions are ….honourable..."

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." Arthur nodded. They really were, no matter how beautiful a woman was, he would never disgrace her before marriage.

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" she asked confused.

"There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine." He slapped her shoulder as he passed. She looked up in surprise. Wait what... What had she just convinced him to do?

That is how she found herself handing Sophia a blanket outside of her new room.

"If you need anything, just let me know," she told the young woman.

"Thank you," Sophia smiled sickly sweet at her. Merlynn didn't know why, but something about it made her feel nauseous.

As soon as Sophia had entered her room, Morgana appeared next to Merlynn looking very anxious.

"Who is that?" The kings ward questioned.

Merlynn looked at her confused. "Er…Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She can't stay here," Morgana declared.

Merlynn looked at Morganna suspiciously. That wasn't like Morgana. Normally she would have been in there checking that Sophia was okay after hearing that she had been attacked.

"The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot," she informed Morgana. This only seemed to distress her more. "Is everything ok?"

Morgana seemed to come back to herself. "Yes. Thank you." She marched down the corridor, unaware that Merlynn was watching her worriedly.

-0-

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around," Arthur told Merlynn the next day.

Merlynn managed to school her features in time.

"Where do I come into this?

Arthur looked at her a bit sheepish. "Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."

Merlynn looked at him in shock. He had to be joking. "What, and lie to the King?" Her face expressed her denial. "No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlynn," Arthur looked at her earnestly.

Merlynn sighs and continues to shake her head.

"I need you to do this for me." Arthur begged.

"I am a terrible liar," she told him. "I start sweating, my…my vision blurs, my…my brain stops working."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "Well, no change there, then," She looked at him offended and started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, quickly realising that wasn't the way to get her help. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

Merlynn glanced down at the ground, putting off asking her next question for just a few more seconds. "You like her, then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." His blue eyes were wide and looking at her pleadingly.

Merlynn let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't deny him this. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Arthur sent her a dazzling smile, that cut staright through her. "Thanks, Merlynn. I won't forget it."

Neither would she.

-0-

It was safe to say that Merlynn's predictions about her ability to lie to the King had been roven correct.

She was in the bloody stocks, and was currently being pelted at with rotten tomatoes.

"I forgot how much fun this was," she muttered to herself sarcastically. She then proceeded to flinch as a tomato came hurling towards her face.

-0-

After many hours she was released and quickly headed to her and Gaius' chambers. She was covered from head to toe, which Will discovered after he ran up to her and had a good sniff.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius asked her jokingly. He stopped smiling though when he noticed she had one hand cupped around one of her eyes.

Merlynn sat down next to him, "The King put me in the stocks," she told him, moving her hand away to reveal a red and irritated eye. "Some tomato juice got in my eye."

Gaius stood and tended to her eye. "What'd you do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing," she winced as he dropped some sort of solution into her eye. With her good eye she saw his doubtful expression. "Honestly, it wasn't my fault Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame." She practically spat out the words between her teeth.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" He asked surprised. He had seen how the young prince looked at his niece.

"It was his idea," she informed him.

Gaius was now wrapping a bandage around her head to cover her eye.

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important."

Merlynn's whole face turned sour. "Sophia," she snarled.

Gaius looked down at her concerned. "The girl from the forest?" He finished up the bandage. Merlin instantly turned her attention to the dog sat at her feet.

"He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted," she grumbled.

"But they've only just met."

"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight." She looked down at Will and continued to rub his head.

Gaius glanced down at his niece, noticing the sad expression etched onto the side of her face visible.

"Yes…I suppose it must be."

Later that night Merlin was looking at her reflection in the glass of her window. She looked at the side of her face now obscured by the bandage. She raised her hand up to hide that side of her face. As she stared at the normal side of her face one question went through her mind.

What did Sophia have that she didn't?

-0-

The next morning, Merlynn was getting Arthur's armour ready when the owner himself walked in. And he was... dressed?

"You're dressed!" She cried confused.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?" He asked her sarcastically not looking at her.

Merlynn flapped her hands in the end. "What…You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

Arthur shrugged not in the least bit concerned. "I'm giving it a miss," he informed her

"Won't the King mind?"

"Not if you…er…cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Merlynn shot his back a cold and unamused look. "They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit."

Arthur finally looked up at her, about to comment about there not being any rules. But when he noticed the bandage he stopped.

"What happened to your eye?"

Merlynn's hand rose subconsciously to rub over the bandages. "Some juice from one of the tomatoes landed in it. Gaius said I have to keep it covered for a day or two."

He looked at her hesitantly, "If it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."

Merlynn gave him an unimpressed look. "It's not."

But Arthur wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring off into the distance. "Great. Fantastic," he was mumbling to himself. "She's incredible."

He completely missed the devastated look on his servant's face.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it," she told him.

Arthur snapped out of his daze at her words. He shot her a smile. "Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time." He then quickly departed eager.

"I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark," she said to herself. And she really was, she was able to convince herself that she did the right thing, for Arthur.

-0-

A few hours later Merlynn entered her chambers, once again covered in rotten food. Gaius was sat at his desk when he looked up. He sighed in exasperation.

"Not again Merlynn, surely?"

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" she muttered bitterly.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony," Gaius commented giving her a knowing look.

She walked over to the table and filled a basin with water, and proceeded to remove the bits from her hair. "Yeah he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia," the name left her lips in a hiss.

"So you helped him?"

She pulled a particularly large piece of tomato out of her hair, flinging it into the bowl. "I'm his servant, I had to."

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlynn."

She looked up at her uncle in curiosity.

"I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems."

Merlynn's face contorted into worry. "Why?"

Gaius got up and stood next to her. "What do you know about seers?"

Merlynn shrugged. "Not much. They're…supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets?"

Gaius gave her a small smile, she had been studying the book he gave her. "It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

Gaius gave her a grave look. "The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

Merlynn looked at him in surprise. "Before she arrived in Camelot?"

Gaius sighed. "I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that..."

Merlynn moved closer and sat on the bench near Gaius.

"...some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?" Merlynn asked for clarification.

Gaius looked at her gravely. "I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur."

Merlynn's eyes widened and her whole body tensed. This explained Morgana's starnge behaviour. "Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia."

Part of her wanted something to be wrong with Sophia, the other part didn't want Arthur to be in any danger.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour."

"Who are they?" She asked fearfully.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

-0-

That night Merlynn decided to follow Aulfric. He lead her into the woods. Aulfric reached the Lake.

Merlynn watched him from behind a tree. The wind had started to blow all around them, unnerving her, as she could feel the build up of magic around her.

She watched as Aulfric addressed the Lake. "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

A blue haze erupted over the lake. Little lights racing so fast that Merlynn couldn't focus on them. Her eyes flashed and suddenly everything slowed. Merlynn was shocked to see that the lights, were fairies.

And they were beautiful.

She was amazed by the beautiful sight and smiled.

Aulfric's booming voice brought Merlynn back to the situation at hand. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" One of the fairies comes close to Aulfric as Merlynn watches.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." The fairy addressed Aulfric.

Aulfic looked a little regretful. "The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

The fairy was not having it. "The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them," he spat.

Aulfric smiled. "Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlynn's whole body froze. Arthur's life was in great danger. The fairies disappear into the Lake and Aulfric was laughing in glee.

-0-

"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be…" Merlynn had run back to Gaius to tell him what she had seen.

"What's..." She asked.

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." Gaius informed her in shock.

Merlynn glanced down at herself as if to check that she was in fact alive. "Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." She pointed out.

Gaius looked at her in amazement. "Extraordinary. What did it look like?"

Merlynn looked at him in frustration. "Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who 'they' are yet."

Gaius looked at her in trimumph. "We do now,"

Gaius sits by his desk and Merlynn follows him.

"I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

Merlynn looked at him in confusion and worry. "That does not sound like a good thing."

"They're masters of enchantment."

Merlynn felt hope rising in her chest. "You think Arthur's been enchanted?"

Gaius nodded. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

-0-

As if to prove Gaius' theory later that day, Arthur has asked his fathers permission to marry Sophia. See his anger Merlynn had followed him back to his chambers and was greeted with the sight of him packing.

Arthur looked up at her arrival. "Get out," he ordered her.

Merlynn approached him carefully. "I thought the King was a bit harsh."

"I don't need sympathy, Merlynn, especially not from you."

"But I did think he had a point," she continued.

Arthur turned to her angrily. "I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!"

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..." She was trying to get through to him.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" He questioned her.

Merlynn looked at him with an open expression. "I'm your friend."

"No, Merlynn, you're my servant," he snarled.

Merlynn continued. Ignoring the pain that statement caused her. "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Merlynn turned around and was surprised to see that Sophia and Aulfric were standing in the doorway.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur promised her.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you," Merlynn cried she was getting desperate.

Sophia took another step forward. "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people."

Merlynn pointed at Aulfric. "I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you."

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?" Aulfric commented scathingly at Merlynn.

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me," she begged looking at Arthur.

Arthur was shaking his head looking lost. He didn't know who to believe.

"Don't listen to her, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight," Sophia continued to coax him.

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die!"

"It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love." Arthur stammered. There was a war going on in his head.

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff." Merlynn took a leap for Aulfric's staff but he moved it out of the way. His glare was matched with his eyes turning red.

"Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?" She cried.

Arthur turned around. His eyes were also red. "I see everything."

Merlynn hesitently stepped towards him and pressed her palms to his cheeks. "Please come back." She begged him. She rested her forehead against his. "Come back to me." Her eyes were closed so she didn't see how his eyes slightly faded back to blue.

Their peacful moment was interuppted by a great shout.

"Na mben sis!"

Merlynn felt a great pain hit her side and felt her body going flying and hit a wall.

Everything went dark.

-0-

Gaius rushed into the Prince's chambers and saw Merlynn lying on the ground.

And she wasn't moving.

Gaius moved towards his niece and placed her hand on her chest, he couldn't feel a heartbeat. He leant down and placed his head against her chest, he couldn't hear anything. He placed his hand against her cheek.

"Merlynn. Oh, my poor girl." He closed his eyes as they filled with tears.

"W-what..." He quickly looked down to see Merlynn stirring.

"Merlynn! What happened to you?" He knelt down and helped Merlynn to her feet. He must have been mistaken about her heart.

She seemed very determined. "Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" She was still a bit confused.

"Careful, Merlynn, you can barely stand up." He chastised her.

"I have to go." she told him earnestly as she tried to shrug off his hold on her.

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all." He informed her.

"I'll be fine, he needs me," she protested.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Liar."

Merlynn rolled her eyes at him. "I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't."

"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful."

Merlynn nodded shrugging out of Gaius' arms. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

She then walks toward the window.

Gaius stopped her. "Merlin?" Points at the door. "This way."

Merlynn nodded pointing at him. "Just testing."

She then makes a run for the woods, leaving a very confused Gaius behind. He didn't understand how he, with all his years of experience, had managed to not hear or feel Merlynn's heart-beat.

-0-

Merlynn ran as fast as she could through the woods. By the time she got to the lake Arthur was already submerged with Sophia stood above him, and Aulfric was stood on the bank watching.

Her eyes scanned the area looking for something she could use. That's when she noticed Sophia's staff was on the ground.

"Onbregdan." She cried, summoning the staff to her. She ponts it at Aulfric.

"Swilte, gold beorþ." A bolt of light hits Aulfric and he explodes.

This caught Sophia's attention, as she saw what was happening on the shore.

"Father! No! No!" She tried to run to the shore. But Merlynn wasn't having this. She points the staff at her.

"Óga ceoles." A bolt of light hits Sophia and she explodes. Merlynn was quick to run into the water.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" She cried.

She dove into the water and looked around. She couldn't find him. She came back to the surface to take another breath. Her dress was getting tangled around her legs and was weighing her down. She dove down again and this time was absolutely ecstatic to find him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him up to the surface.

She managed to drag the prince back to the shore. She leant over the unconscious man.

"Arthur?" She asked fearfully. Her eyes were filled with tears. He had to live! He had too! She patted his cheek trying to get him to wake up.

His eyes opened slowly for a few seconds. "B-blue..." he muttered before his eyes closed again.

-0-

Merlynn was giggling as her and Gaius exited Arthur's chambers. They had managed to convince Arthur that he had tried to elope with Sophia and the only way Merlynn could stop him was to hit him over the head with some wood. He had actually believed them.

"Merlynn!" She heard she turned back to Gaius and waved as she headed back into the chamber.

"You 're not gonna hit me over the head as revenge are you?" She asked him hesitently.

He gave her a little smile. "No you're safe. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She looked up at him in shock. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry, for how I've been acting the last few days. It was unfair of me to let you be put in the stocks for my choices. It was wrong of me to put you in a position that you had to lie to the king. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

He looked sincere and seemed to actually want her forgiveness.

"I-it's fine." She assured him giving him a smile.

He smiled back at her, "Good, I'm glad. And don't worry I am going to tell my father that I didn't tell you about my plans to go hunting this morning. That way, I can avoid telling him about Sophia and you won't get in trouble. Have the rest of the day off, let your eye heal." She had almost forgotten that she was still wearing the bandage.

"Thank you." She gave him a little curtsy and moved to leave.

"A-and also just so you know, anything that I felt for Sophia... It's not there anymore. Just thought I would reassure you that you won't be chasing me down again anytime soon."

She couldn't contain the smile, stretching across her lips. She gave him a little nod and rushed out of the chamber, leaving a Prince staring at the door longingly.

-0-

That evening Merlynn and Gaius were just getting ready to eat when Morgana came into their chambers.

"Morgana," Gaius greeted.

Morgana looked at him hesitantly. "I've had some troubled nights."

"I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?"

Morgana shook her head before looking at Merlynn. "Arthur told me what actually happened. You must've hit him round the head really hard."

Merlynn winces slightly as if in sympathy. "Yeah. I feel really bad about that."

Gaius walks up to them and brings Morgana her medicine. "Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep."

"Thank you, Gaius." She says before she begins to leave.

"Wait Morgana!" Morgana stops at Merlynn's yell. Merlynn quickly runs into her room grabs something from her bed before racing back to Morgana.

Gaius told me how you have had trouble sleeping recently, so I made you this." She holds out her gift. Morgana takes it from Merlynn's hands. She looks down at the woven bracelet resting on her palm. It was messy and had bits sticking out.

"My mother used to make them for me when I was little and had nightmares. It isn't as good as the ones she makes but, I thought maybe it might help." Merlynn looked away in embarrassment a red glow on her cheeks.

Morgana smiles and pulls an embarrassed Merlynn into her arms. "Thank-you Merlynn. You're a good friend."

She gave Merlynn one more squeeze before she pulled away and left.

"She must never find out the truth." Gaius reminded his niece.

"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life," Merlynn argued.

"And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."

"Is she like me? Can she use magic?" She asked him curiously.

Gaius smiled down at her fondly. "No one's like you, Merlynn."

"But she has the gift?"

Gaius cast a worried look to the door where Morgana had just left. "For her sake, I hope not."

-0-

In Morgana's chambers, the kings ward was tossing and turning in her sleep suffering from another nightmare. Morgana suddenly woke and was shaking out of fear. She looked to her bedside table, reached out and clutched her new bracelet. She wrapped it around her wrist, and settled down to go to sleep once more. For the first time in days, she slept peacefully, in the knowledge that she had a friend watching out for her.


	8. Chapter 8- The Beginning of the End

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn._

 _-0-_

Merlynn was walking down the corridor, when a cry echoed through her head. She winced in pain.

 _What the hell was that?_

It reminded her of when the dragon talked to her. But the voice was different, it was younger, weaker.

" _Help!_ " The voice cried again. Merlynn quickly followed the voice into the square.

" _Help me! Please,_ " the voice was getting louder, as if she was getting closer. She looked around until she spotted a young boy crouching behind a pillar. His face was mostly obscured by his cloak, but she could see his eyes. They were a bright blue and seemed to cut right through her. Looking at him she felt... strange. It was as if something was shifting inside of her. Forming some kind of connection. In some ways it felt stronger than her link to Arthur. It felt older, if that were possible, as if the connection had been formed thousands of years ago.

The young boy locked eyes with her. " _Please. You have to help me._ " Merlynn finally realised that the boy was using telepathy.

" _Help me_."

Merlynn looked away from the boy, looking for the threat and saw the guards, they were moving around the square searching for something.

" _They're searching for me,_ " The boy told her.

Merlynn closed her eyes and focused her power on communicating with him. " _Why are they after you?_ "

The poor boy looked scared out of his mind. " _They're going to kill me_."

Merlynn looks around, the guards were being very thorough, it wasn't going to be easy to get him past. She noticed the side door was open and no one was there. She quickly moves to the doorway and locks eyes with the boy again.

" _This way. Run. Run!_ " She encourages.

The boy makes a run for her, clutching his arm to his chest the whole way. But the guard spots him and immediately gives chase.

"Hey. There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!"

As soon as the boy was in reach, Merlynn grabbed his hand and tugged him through the castle, and up the Griffin Stairway. Merlynn didn't know where she was taking the boy, she only knew that she couldn't allow any harm to come to him. Merlynn paused in their run trying to think of somewhere she could take him.

"In here. Quick, down there." The calls of the guards were too close. Far too close. Merlynn looked at the little boy who was clutching her arm in fear. She only had one option. She just hoped that Morgana would help them.

Merlynn tugged the boy into Morgana's chambers, bursting through the doors as she

did.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana asked as the girl interrupted her and Gwen. She then went silent as she saw the little boy shaking in Merlynn's arms.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do," she told her friends.

"My Lady?" A guard knocked on the door. "My Lady?" Morgana was just staring at the boy. She seemed to snap out of it and pointed to a curtain.

"In there."

Merlynn quickly followed her instruction and pulled the boy behind the curtain. She looked down at him. His whole body was trembling. She reacted without thinking and pulled him into her arms. He nuzzled into her slightly, as they listened to Morgana talking to the guards.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady."

Suddenly the boy collapsed into Merlynn's arms, forcing her onto her knees. She rested her hand against his cheek, he was warm and clammy. It was then she noticed the blood covering his arm, the same one he had been clutching as he ran.

Merlynn jumped when Morgana pulled back the curtain. She had been so wrapped in the boy she didn't either hear the rest of the conversation between Morgana and the guards.

Merlynn immediately shows Morgana her blood covered hand, and the Lady's face contorts into worry.

-0-

A few hours later the boy had woken up, but he had terrible timing. His father was about to be executed.

Morgana and Merlynn were both stood at the window watching Square below as the druid was waiting to be executed. Uther and Arthur were stood on the balcony, looking down.

"People of Camelot," the King addressed his subjects. "the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."

The druid man showed no fear. "You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." He told the King. Uther looked at him in disgust and signalled for the execution to start.

Morgana shook her head. "I can't watch this," she told Merlynn before going to the boy and sitting with him, offering what little comfort she could.

Merlynn looks down at the poor man with his head on the chopping block. She had to do something. She focused her power once again, and sent the man a message. " _I will protect your son, I swear."_

The druid lifted his eyes and met hers. She offered him a little smile. He gave her a little smile back, suddenly he looked at peace. " _Thank-you My Lady."_

Then the axe fell and cut off his head.

" _No!"_ The boys voice echoed through her head, and the mirror next to her smashed.

Morgana looked at the mirror her breathing quick and fearful at such a raw display of magic. Merlynn quickly joined her with the boy and he cried into her shoulder.

-0-

That evening Merynn was sat on the stairs to her room with Will at her feet. She was scratching his ear when couldn't stop herself from asking Gaius about the Druids. "Do you know much about the Druids?" She asked him.

Gaius barely looked up from his work as he answered. "Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He suddenly froze and looked up at his niece advancing on her. "Merlynn, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

Merlynn quickly denied his fears. "Me? No. Mixed up in what?"

Gaius gave her a look. "For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar."

"Well, I haven't done anything," she lied.

"Merlynn..." Gaius warned but she just put on her best innocent face.

"I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind." She told him quietly, looking down at Will as she did.

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block."

Merlynn shrugged, "I'm always careful. You know me."

Gaius gave her yet another look, something he seemed to always be doing. "Yes, Merlynn, unfortunately I do."

-0-

The next day Merlynn walked through the square, with Will at her side, on the way to Morgana's and was alarmed to see a Guard poking their pole arms through a hay cart. They were looking for the boy. It also looked like they were being very thorough.

She continued on to Morgana's chambers.

"How is he?" she asked as soon as Morgana opened the door.

Morgana let her in and they walked to the boy. "He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood," she told Merlynn. She then looked down and noticed the dog at Merlynn's side. "Why have you brought your dog?"

Merlynn shrugged shyly, "I thought the boy might find some comfort in him. He is a very nice dog." Morgana smiled at her resting her hand on Morgana's shoulder.

Merlynn smiled back at her friend. "Has he said anything at all?" she asked.

Morgana's smile left her face. "Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."

Will wondered away from Merlynn's side and advanced on the boy. He gave the boy a sniff, before he nuzzled his head against the boys shoulder and lay down beside the boy, resting his head on the boys hand.

Merlynn smiled at her dog. He was a good boy. She then looked at the King's ward hesitantly. "You know, er, for a moment there earlier, I- I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."

Morgana turned her head and glared at Merlynn. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlynn."

Merlynn then realised how that sounded. "No, no, sorry. Erm, I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

Morgana's glare disappeared and softened looking down at the boy. "I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?"

"Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty," Merlynn muttered bitterly.

Morgana shook her head, "Uther's wrong."

Merlynn looked at her in shock. "You believe that?"

Morgana looked at Merlynn quizzically. "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Merlynn couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Merlynn quickly looked away. "Nothing."

There was a pause.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana asked.

Merlynn shrugged, "It was a spur of the moment decision." She stared down at the boy. "He just looked like he needed help. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."

Morgana thought about it for a minute before turning to Merlynn, determination on her face. "We have to find a way to get him back to his people."

-0-

The next day Merlynn was hovering over the boy, her hand resting on his cheeks, feeling his temperature.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?" she asked.

"Since early this morning. I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse," Morgana told her.

Merlynn shook her head. "No. We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself."

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician," Morgana argued.

Merlynn looked down at the boy. He was real sick, he was pale and the skin around his eyes was red. "I'll treat him."

Morgana looked at her doubtfully. "Merlynn, do you know how to treat an infected wound?"

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Morgana closes the curtain, hiding Merlynn and the boy, and opened the door.

"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana called loudly, alerting Merlynn.

"Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

Morgana was quick to argue. "You're not searching my chambers."

"Don't take it personally." Merlynn could just picture him rolling his eyes. "I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes."

"I'm not having you mess up my things."

"I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle."

Merlynn peeked through the curtain and was horrified to see that the boy's boots were sitting in plain sight.

"Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know," Morgana said.

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant." Merlynn glared at Arthur through the gap. She glanced behind her and saw something that made her smirk. Oh she knew exactly how to get back at him.

Morgana was terrified when she saw the curtain open, but relaxed and even smirked when she saw what came out.

"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" She continued to mock.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

"Well, I'll save you the trouble," said Morgana.

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would," Arthur assured her.

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Arthur looked at the screen and was shocked to see Merlynn's dog sat in front of it. "I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on." Morgana had advanced on Arthur and was now stood in front of him smirking.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" he asked angrily.

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look."

Arthur took a step towards the curtain but the dog let out a little growl. Arthur wasn't going through this again. "Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" he snarled.

"Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!" Morgana called mockingly as Arthur left.

Merlynn smiled at Will, he had retrieved the shoes for her before he sat himself down in front of the curtain protecting her and the boy.

-0-

Merlynn looked through Gaius' books, hoping to find the answers she needed.

"Bites, bruises, burns, wounds... Infections..." She muttered as she scanned the books.

She ran over to the table and started to collect a few bottles and herbs.

"Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me," Gaius told her as he walked into the room.

"Er, can I do it later? I was just going out," Merlynn asked as she tried to hide the bag with her herbs and bottles in.

"Who set this book out?" Gaius asked as he noticed the open book on the table.

"It was me. I was doing some reading," Merlynn quickly said.

"Oh? I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work." Gaius commented smiling at her.

She put on her best innocent face. "No. It's fascinating."

Gaius gave her an inquisitive smile. "Merlynn, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery."

"That's me. I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers," she explain motioning to the door.

"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education." Gaius told her, pointing to a seat at his desk.

"Really. I should go," she tried to walk past but Gaius' strong voice stopped her.

"Sit!" She took her seat at the desk.

"We'll start with some basic anatomy..." Gaius then slammed a heavy book onto the table in front of her.

She was going to be here a while.

-0-

A few hours later Merlynn finally escaped her uncle's grasp and was able to go to Morgana's chambers.

The Lady answered quickly. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him," Merlynn commented walking to the boy. When she reached him Will barely acknowledged her, he was to be whimpering in sympathy for the druid boy.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asked as Merlynn started treating the boy.

Merlynn let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm doing my best."

That comment made Morgana back off. "I'll get you some more water."

Once she was gone Merlynn started wiping the boys head. His eyes were open and flicking around her face, dazedly.

" _Thank you, Emrys."_

The voice in her head made a pause. She looked down at him in confusion.

" _Emrys? Why do you call me that?_ "

" _Among my people, that is your name_." The boy informed her.

Merlynn looked down at him in shock. " _You know who I am. How?"_

When he didn't reply she couldn't stop herself from pushing for an answer.

"Speak to me."

Morgana knelt beside her once more holding a pitcher in her hand. "I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to." Both women stared down at the boy in sympathy and fear for his health.

-0-

Merlynn needed answers. That night, she had more trouble getting down to the cave then she normally would, what with all the guards being on high alert looking for the boy.

"Hello?" Merlynn called when she reached the cave.

It's silent.

She looked around looking for him, and let out a small cry as the dragon had been clinging to the wall right by her head. He let out a roar, making her jump again.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me," Merlynn cried.

The dragon flew to his normal perch and stared down at the young witch. "The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy."

Merlynn looked at him in shock. "How did you know?"

The dragon gave her his usual all-knowing look. "Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me Emrys?"

"Because that is your name," he said.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlynn, always has been," she told him.

The dragon smiled at her. "You have many names."

Merlynn looked at him in confusion. "Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

The blood froze in her veins.

"Why? He has magic. He's just like me."

Any smile that Merlynn thought she might have seen on the dragon's face was definitely no longer there. "You and the boy are as different as day and night."

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlynn," The dragon ordered.

"Why should I not protect him? He's just a boy!" she argued.

The dragon didn't answer he just flew off.

-0-

Merlynn knocked on the door, waiting for Gwen or Morgana to open it.

"It's Merlynn," she called through the door.

Gwen was quick to let her in.

"How is he?" Merlynn asked. She had been filled with this worry for him. It was as if she feared that the dragon had escaped and killed the boy.

Morgana looked at her from her place, kneeling on the floor, wiping the boys brow. "He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help," she told Merlynn.

Merlynn looked down at the little boy, he needed her. Screw what the dragon said. She nodded. "I'll get him now."

Morgana exhaled in relief, as Merlynn turned and left.

Merlynn practically ran through the castle and got to her chambers in record time. A soon as she burst in and acknowledged that her uncle was both there and alone, the words escaped her mouth. "Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers."

Gaius stopped whatever it was he had been doing and turned to face his niece. A disappointed frown spreading across his face. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?"

"Yes," she declared, unashamed. He would not make her feel bad for protecting the boy.

"Merlynn, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice," she informed him.

Gaius shook his head at her. "Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harbouring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?"

"Was I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" she asked him sarcastically.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?"

Merlynn looked at him smugly. "You're saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?"

"The difference is, Merlynn, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are."

Merlynn rolled her eyes, they were wasting time. "The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help," she informed him.

Gaius rose one of his eyebrows. "So, now you want me to risk my neck, too? I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."

Merlynn looked at him in shock. "But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him. Please!" She begged him. Gaius observed his niece. Her blue eyes were large and desperate, to the point that they were filling with tears. He had never seen her like this. So desperate. He sighed. He couldn't deny her this.

-0-

Gaius examined the Druid boy, as Merlynn and Morgana paced anxiousy behind him.

He looked at up them. "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him. Well, one thing we know for certain."

Merlynn stepped forward anxiously. "What's that?"

Gaius turned to her with a small smirk.

"You're no physician."

-0-

The next day, the boy was feeling much better so Merlynn, Morgana and Gwen had come up with a plan to get him out. Despite Merlynn's attempts to be the one to get him out of the city, Morgana had shot her down, telling her how she would be at more should Uther catch her. So now Merlynn found herself in Arthur's chambers, looking for the opportune moment to take the key, which lead to the passageway Morgana was going to use. The problem was, he was wearing the key on his belt.

Arthur was sat at his table, eating some soup. This seemed as good a moment as any.

" _Inbringe, cume mec_." She whispered. The spell caused the key to float the keys off of his belt and it hovered behind his head.

Arthur suddenly turned to her. "Is there any bread?" He asked. His sudden question knocked Merlynn's concentration causing the keys to jangle.

"What was that?"

Merlynn looked at him feigning confusion. "What?"

Arthur looked at her as if she was an idiot. "There was a sound."

Merlynn shrugs. "Was there?"

She continues floating the keys behind Arthur's head as he stands up to search for the sound.

"What is that? Can't you hear it?!"

"I can't hear anything."

Arthur rounded on her. "Are you deaf? It's like a... jangling sound," he says waving a hand around his ear, as if mimicking the sound.

Arthur walks towards Merlynn, listening intently for the sound.

Merlynn suddenly points behind Arthur. "There!"

"What?" Arthur moves himself between Merlynn and whatever she had seen.

"I thought I saw something," she lied. As he searched for something that wasn't there, Merlynn dropped the key into the soup.

Arthur turns back to Merlynn. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"A different sound, like a...like a splash." The prince insisted.

Merlynn shrugs and picks up some bread from the table. "Bread?"

Arthur, frustrated shoves past her. He rubs his ears as he walks away, maybe he needed to go and see Gaius. As soon as he was out of eyesight Merlin grabs the keys from the soup.

She ran to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. "It's Merlynn."

Gwen opens the door, letting her in.

Merlynn looked at Morgana who was stood in Gwen's clothes. "Are you ready?"

Morgana nods, Merlynn looked down to the boy who also offered a little nod, making Merlynn smile.

"Did you get the keys?" Morgana asked.

Merlynn nodded. "Yeah. Er, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury."

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." Gwen was saying to Morgana. Merlynn took this moment to kneel down and hug the Druid boy. He clutched her tight. She may not get another chance to say a proper goodbye.

" _Goodbye Emerys_."

-0-

They had failed. Morgana had been stopped.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen." Morgana was leaning against a pillar in her room. Merlynn had never seen her look so devastated. She wasn't the only one.

"So, did I." Merlynn whispered. Seeing the look on Morgana's face she knew she needed to say something. "You can't blame yourself. You tried your best." Merlynn tried to comfort her.

"It's not enough."

"He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do." Merlynn whispered to herself.

Morgana marched forward determinedly. "I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?"

Merlynn didn't hesitate to nod.

Morgana let out a breath of relief and hugged the servant tightly. "Thank you."

-0-

Later that day, Merlynn enters Arthur's chambers. She is surprised to see Morgana and Arthur at the table they both looked up and fell silent at her entrance.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Arthur was quick to dismiss her. "Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses."

Well that was nice wasn't it. After all this time... Arthur didn't trust her. Dejectedly she went to leave but Morgana's voice stopped her.

"I trust Merlynn."

Merlynn turned to her and smiled.

Arthur motioned for her to come in, which she did.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons," Arthur told her.

"What can I do to help."

"Uther's going to execute him at dawn." Morgana informed her.

Merlynn cast a worried look at the Lady.

"Maybe you shouldn't be involved. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you," she tells Morgana.

"I'm not worried for myself," Morgana argued.

Arthur was quiet for a few seconds. "Merlynn's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved."

"Blimey you can tell Arthur's worried, he said I was right." Merlynn joked. Making Morgana smile for the first time in days.

"Shut-up Merlynn." Arthur ordered. But there was a definite upturn to his lips. "You must go to my father and apologise. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

Morgana shook her head. "You need me if the plans to work. You can't do this on your own."

Arthur cast his eyes to his servant. "Merlynn will take your place."

Merlynn looked at him in surprise. "Me?"

Arthur walked towards her. "I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

"But what if I'm late. No- no, I can't..." She would mess it up. Something this important, she would ruin it all and they would all get in trouble. Plus, as much as she didn't want to admit it, the Dragon's words were niggling away at her mind.

Arthur rested his hands on her shoulders. "Merlynn you can do this. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

Merlynn nodded, and Arthur smiled at her. Neither noticed Morgana smiling knowingly at them.

-0-

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy," Merlynn cried as she entered the cave.

The dragon rolled his eyes. "You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it."

"Just tell me why." Merlynn ordered.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny."

Merlynn looked at him confused. "What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek."

Merlynn looked at him in shock. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to you."

"No. You can't know that for certain." Merlynn shook her head at him in denial.

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!" She argued.

"You must let the boy die." The dragon ordered her.

She stared at the dragon right in the eye, with a strength and determination that he had not seen in the young witch before her.

"No." With that she left the dragon not even casting a look back at him as he yelled her name.

-0-

Merlynn did her best to sneak past the guards on the drawbridge. But there were so many that she was late and reached the gate just in time.

"Hey!" She alerted Arthur to her arrival.

Arthur rounded on her. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I had trouble getting out of the castle," she told them.

The little boy smiles at her in relief.

"Well, get this grate off, they're coming!" Arthur ordered her.

Merlynn is quick to attach the grappling hook and pulls off the grate. She, Arthur and the boy run to the horse, Merlynn gets on quickly hoisting the boy up in front of herself with Arthurs help. She had convinced Arthur that since the boy knew her better and she wouldn't be missed.

"Go quick before the guards find you." She adjusted the reins in her hands, when Arthur placed his hand on her knee. She looked down at him in surprise. "Be careful." He ordered her.

She smiled at him and nodded, and then she rode off into the night, clutching the boy to her chest.

-0-

Merlynn and the boy rode for hours until a group of men in robes suddenly appeared in the road.

" _It's them."_ The boy whispered into her head.

Merlynn got off the horse and pulled the boy down. He ran to the Druids and was embraced by them. They looked up at Merlynn before they all suddenly bowed, leaving Merlynn confused.

"We are forever indebted to you, Emerys, for returning the boy to us."

She smiled at them. Before looking at the boy. "You must not let it be known that it was Arthur who helped you."

The Druid leader nodded. "We will tell no one. You have my word."

The druids turned to leave, and the boy ran back to Merlynn, giving her a hug.

" _I don't want you to go."_ He told her.

She knelt down in front of him. "Hey, we'll see each other again. I promise."

He nodded and went back to the Druids.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" She called after him. "At least tell me your name." She cried.

The Druid leader looked down at the boy. "It's all right."

The boy looked at her. "My name is Mordred." He said, for the first-time out loud.

She smiled at him. "Good luck, Mordred."

She would change his destiny or die trying.


	9. Chapter 9- Excalibur

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests in the hands of a young girl. Her name: Merlynn._

-0-

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the clearing. In the middle of a glade, two figures were training. A man with golden hair and silver armour, and a woman dressed in man's clothes, with long black hair tamed into a plait.

"Come on Merlynn. You can do better than that," the prince called to his servant as she barely managed to block his attack.

Merlynn didn't answer, she just continued to attempt to hit him with her sword. She once again missed and fell onto the ground.

Arthur looked down at her. They had been training for months, ever since she had asked him too, after Knight Valient had come to the kingdom. They had trained once a week at least and she had made little improvement. She was able to defend herself to a point, but only when Arthur went easy on her. If he were to start really trying then she wouldn't be able to handle it.

The prince ran a hand over his forehead.

"Come on Merlynn, you need to watch your footwork," he reminded her.

"I have been," she argued from her place on the ground. "It's the sword. It's too heavy, it throws me off balance." She looked down at her hands in shame. She was angry at herself. Arthur was good enough to help her with this and how did she repay him, by being terrible at it.

Arthur looked down at her for a moment. She was right the sword didn't suit her. It was too heavy and the balance through her off. He went to his sack, which he had set aside, and lifted out his dagger. He held it for a moment, testing the balance. He then walked back over to Merlynn and held it out handle first.

"Try this."

She looked up and saw the blade in his hand. She took it from him. She stood and faced him ready.

He moved towards her, gently swinging his sword at her. She lifted the blade and easily parried him. She took a step forward, taking a swing of her own, he blocked her. She tried again and again and sped up her movements. He took a step back she would advance, she would retreat, he would take a step forward. They danced around each other, moving quickly and swiftly, till eventually Arthur managed to get his blade under her chin. Despite having supposedly lost, she was smiling at him. She looked down between them and that's when he noticed she had manged to get her dagger pointed at his belly.

Stalemate.

She smiled at him. She had done it. Merlynn had drawn with Arthur. He smiled down at her. Proud. He knew she could do it. He also knew that with a bit of practice she would would be a fearsome warrior.

-0-

That evening Arthur was kneeling on the ground before Uther in the Great Hall.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther adressed his son.

"I do, Sire." Arthur swore.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." Merlynn who was stood in the crowd smiled proudly at her prince.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther declared a large smile on his face as he rested Arthur's new crown on his head. Morgana was stood at the kings side and smiled happily at the prince.

Everyone applauded, as Arthur stood and faced the crowd. He briefly made eye contact with Merlynn, she took the opportunity to send him a smile. A smile that shot straight through his heart and made a warm feeling stir in his chest.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen teased Merlynn, from her place at Merlynn's side.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege," Merlynn joked.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly."

"I am not."

"You are. I can see it in your face."

Merlynn looked at Gwen a serious expression on her face. "Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them."

Gwen laughed. Merlynn thought her friend looked very pretty with the flowers that had been woven into her hair.

She was about to comment on them when the window at the end of the hall suddenly exploded, creating a shower of broken glass. Arthur and the other knights were quick to draw their swords and place themselves defensively in front of the King.

The horse slowly trekked forward, the knight didn't look particularly worried about his situation as he rode up to the knights. He removed his gauntlet and threw it to the ground at the knight's feet. Merlynn held her breath as Arthur sheathed his sword and went to pick up the gauntlet. But another knight got there first.

The knight stepped forward proudly. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

"Single combat," the black knight declared. "Noon tomorrow. Till the death." He then rode out of the hall.

-0-

Merlynn was sat on the steps leading up to her room, Will sat between her legs. Her hair had since fallen from the bun Gwen had so kindly put it into for her, and she was now worriedly talking to Gaius. "Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?"

Gaius didn't look up from whatever it was he was doing. Merlynn had the distinct impression that he didn't want to talk about it, but she had to know. The black knight made her feel... wrong and cold.

"I don't believe so." Gaius informed his niece.

"You didn't recognize his crest?" Merlynn quizzed.

"Crest?"

"Which house is it?" she clarified.

Gaius shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly."

Merlynn looked at him doubtfully, "But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?"

"No."

Merlynn was left slightly annoyed at the vague and strange answers her uncle was giving her. "So you don't think he's from around here?"

"That would seem likely."

"Then what's he doing here?" She pondered. More to herself then to Gaius but it was he that answered her.

"Merlynn, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine," he scolded her.

Merlynn sighed, clearly she wouldn't be getting anything else from him tonight. "OK, I'm going," she got up from the steps and moved to her door. But paused in the doorway. "Uncle?"

"Merlynn." He asked in exasperation turning to face her.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?" Gaius observed his niece's face. When gazing upon her soft worried face with her inquisitive and curious eyes, he was reminded of something he often found himself forgetting. Though she acted wise and strong most of the time, she was still just a young girl of only ten-and-eight.

"We'll find out soon enough."

-0-

The next day the black knight was stood in the arena waiting for his opponent to arrive. Arthur walked into the tournament grounds with Sir Owain, giving him some last-minute wisdom.

"Now remember, find the flow of the fight; try to control it." Arthur said to Owain as they entered the arena.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur declared as he walked into the strands.

"Let battle commence!"

The black knight was quick to make the first move, immediately moving to strike Owain. The style of both knights contrasted, with Owain being quick and skilled, while the black knight seemed to be relying on his sheer strength and power, continuously bringing his sword down to hit the young Camelot knight.

The whole crowd were cheering for their knight and Merlynn couldn't help but join in with a loud cry as Owain used the black knights style against him. When the black knight brought his mighty sword down, Owain blocks it with his shield before ducking under it and stabbing his oppenant through the gut.

"Yes!" She cried. But her smile fell as the black knight didn't seem at all hindered and kept fighting. After a few well aimed attacks the black knight killed Owain and the whole arena fell silent.

The black knight stepped over the body and approached the king. He threw his glove down to the ground. "Who will take up my challenge?"

Merlynn's breath hitches when she sees Arthur move to jump over the stands. But Uther's hand on his arm stops him. Sir Pellinor takes the opportunity to jump down and pick up the gauntlet.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it." The black knight states before pulling his sword out of the ground and leaves the arena, passing Merlynn and Gaius as he does.

"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit," Merlynn asks Gaius.

Gaius looked at her in confusion. "Owain didn't land a blow."

Merlynn shook her head at him in argument. "No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him."

Gaius looked at her in suspicion. "Are you sure?"

"My eyes are quicker than yours," she reminded him. "He should be dead."

Gaius gazed at the Knights back. "Perhaps he already is."

-0-

Gaius led Merlynn into the enter the Burial Vaults, later that day. She looked down at the corridor towards the tombs. She gave Gaius a hesitant look.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked her uncle.

"You're not scared, are you?" he teased her.

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else," she joked laughing tensely as she cast her eyes around. Both sorceress and physician jumped when the door slammed behind them leaving them in darkness.

"Must've been a gust of wind," Gaius tried to sooth his nervous niece.

Merlynn cast her eyes around in the darkness. "We should've brought a torch," she muttered to herself. She then noticed the unlit torch on the wall. " _Leohtbora,"_ she whispered. She smiled as the torch flamed into life, offering them some light in the darkness.

Gaius observed her as she lifted the torch from the wall. "Huh. Handy!" he pointed out.

"Yes." Merlynn nodded.

Slowly she and Gaius walked among the graves.

"What are we looking for?" Merlynn whispered.

Gaius headed straight for a tomb. "Bring your torch over here," he instructed her.

Merlynn looked at him in shock, "We're breaking into someone's grave?"

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

Merlynn looked down at the tomb and was shocked to see it was cracked open and empty.

-0-

Both Merlynn and Gaius hastily headed back to their chambers.

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife," Gaius was telling her.

"Arthur's mother?" Merynn clarified.

Gaius nodded. "Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat."

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

Merlynn shot him a look. "Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are."

Gaius opened one of his books.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith," he told her pointing down to the page, which showed a skeleton of a man.

"A wraith?" she asked.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"So, this is the work of a sorcerer?" Merlynn clarified.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

Merlynn looked down at the drawing. She almost felt sorry for the soul. To go to your death not feeling peace and then to be dragged back into your body my dark magic, that must have been quite the horrible experience.

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it," Gaius informed her.

Merlynn shook her head. "Surely there must be something."

Gaius looked at her sadly, "Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?"

"Revenge."

Merlynn looked at him in confusion. "On Camelot?" Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

-0-

The next day Merlynn found herself hoping, just maybe, Gaius' prediction wouldn't come true

Sir Pellinor was fighting Tristan de Bois in the arena and was doing well.

"Maybe you were wrong." Merlynn commented hopefully.

Gaius looked doubtful but nodded. "I hope so."

Sir Pellinor charges and pushes his sword into Tristan, straight through. But just like the previous day, Tristan does not fall. Merlynn could hear the crowds confusion as Tristan continues the fight, unfazed by what should have been a fatal blow.

The whole crowd dissolves into horror as Tristan ran Pellinor through. Tristan then turned to the crowd. Merlynn, who was expecting Tristan to throw down his gauntlet, was shocked when another gauntlet with a familiar crest landed at Tristan's feet.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

For one moment, which to her felt more like an eternity, Merlynn forgot how to breath.

"So be it," Tristan growled from underneath his helmet.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow," Camelot's prince declared.

All Merlynn could do, was look on in horror. She... she couldn't loose him. Not him. Not Arthur.

-0-

"You were right," Merlynn whispered brokenly to her uncle, from where she sat in their chambers.

"I wish I wasn't."

Merlynn shook her head. "If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die."

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can," Gaius tried to offer her what hope he could.

She laughed bitterly. "You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."

Gaius looked at her confused. "How do you propose to do that?"

"If no mortal sword will kill it... then I will," she declared. She rises and runs to her chambers, grabbing her book, choosing to ignore the fact that Will was spread across her bed.

"With mortal magic," she clarified for her uncle.

Gaius immediately shakes his head. "Merlynn, it's too dangerous."

Merlynn shrugged running out the door. "We don't have a choice."

-0-

Merlynn silently approached Tristan. He was stood in the courtyard as he had every night. He just stood there, staring up at the sky.

 _"Cume her fyrbryne,"_ she whispered, and then she watched as a trail of fire started at her feet leading to Tristan. It formed a ring around him before the flames suddenly grew, till they were surrounding him completely. But just as Merlynn started to feel hope, the flames dimmed until they extinguished completely. 

Tristan turned his head and looked directly at her and growled, causing her to jump up and make a hasty retreat. 

-0-

Not knowing how to save Arthur was... terrifying. Normally Gaius was able to inform her on what she need to do, but even he couldn't give her an answer this time.

She burst into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant. "Merlynn, you know that conversation we had about knocking..."

"You have to pull out," she interrupted.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked, sounding disinterested.

"Because he'll kill you."

Arthur sighed in annoyance. He had hoped, if anyone would believe in him it would be Melrynn. "Why does everybody think that?"

"Because they're right!" She cried. "Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge," she begged.

"I am not a coward," he enforced.

"I know that," she assured him. "I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me."

He wasn't looking at her. He hadn't since she walked into the room.

"But you are more than that," she argued. "You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down," he told her, examining the sword in his hand.

"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight," she ran over to the window, from which they could see the knight. "Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable."

Merlynn wanted to cry out in frustration. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "If you fight him, you will die."

This seemed to only make Arthur angrier. "I'm not listening to this." he began to walk away from her.

She chased after to him, "I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," she grabbed his arm hoping to make him look at her. But he twisted around and grabbed her arm, squeezing tight as his other arm swung the sword around holding it threateningly between them.

"And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlynn!" He cried.

But as he looked at her, he found his anger dissipating. She looked at him with fear filled, wide eyes. Her whole body was shaking, and her chest was rising and falling in quick, harsh breaths.

He quickly regretted his harsh actions. He let go of her arm and slowly rose his hand towards her face, but before he could touch her she ran from the room, leaving a guilt filled prince behind.

-0-

Merlynn may have been angry at Arthur but she still needed to save him. This is how she found herself searching through the old books in the library. She jumped when an unexpected voice filled the silent room.

"How did you get in here?" Geoffrey asked her.

"The door was open," she lied.

Geoffrey shook his head doubtfully. "No, I locked it."

Merlynn shrugged innocently. "Well, someone else must've opened it, then."

"And you thought you'd come in and help yourself?" he asked her, sudeenly she felt like a little child being scolded by her mother.

"I was looking for a book. For Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith," she informed him.

Geoffrey looked at her in shock. "Then Arthur is in grave peril."

"Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead." She told him earnestly.

Geoffrey nodded to himself. "Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords."

"That can kill the dead?" She asked, hope sparking in her chest.

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead," he informed her.

"Can you show me one of these fables?"

Geoffrey nodded. "Well, let me think. Yes. Mmmm..." He turns and starts looking on the shelf, at a very slow pace.

"I'm sort of in a hurry," she pointed out.

"Yes, you young people always are." As soon as he turned around she couldn't restrain her frustration. She pulled a face and mimed hitting him. Yes it was stupid and immature, but it made her feel better.

-0-

After a small eternity Geoffrey had found that a sword begotten in the Dragon's breath, might be able to kill the wraith. Gwen the most loyal of friends had given her a sword, so now she was heading down to the Dragon.

"Merlynn!" He said in surprise,

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked. She didn't have time for pleasantries.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." The dragon told her.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead."

The dragon looked down at her knowingly. "So what do you come to ask of me?"

Merlynn uses her powers to float the sword in front of the dragon. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?" She asked.

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

Merlynn hesitated, she knew the dragon had no love for the king. "Uther."

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him," she begged.

The dragon shook his head. "That is your destiny young warlock, not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir," she pointed out. "I will have no destiny."

The dragon observed her for a moment, obviously weighing up the effects of his actions. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power," he told her.

"I know."

"You do not know," he declared, looking down at the small witch. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone." The dragon told her.

"I understand," she said.

"You must do more than understand. You must promise," the dragon looked down his nose at her.

Merlynn nodded. "I promise."

The dragon nodded at her. He then turned his attention to the sword. He took a large breath in, before he reared his head back, letting out a roar as he breathed fire onto the sword. Merlynn couldn't bare to watch. She turned away throwing a shield up around herself. When the heat dissipated, she lowered her hand, and watched the new sword shine and glitter in the light. She could feel its power already.

"Heed my words." The dragon called, bringing her attention back to him. "The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

-0-

Merlynn was stood in the armory, holding up the sword to the light. It was so beautiful. She could feel its power surge through her every time she touched it. She heard foot steps approaching. She placed the sword down and awaited Arthur's arrival, she was surprised to see the king himself walk into the room.

"That's a fine blade," Uther remarked.

Merlynn floundered for a second before she found her voice. "It's for Arthur."

Uther looked down solemly. Merlynn had never seen him like this before. "He won't be needing it today," the king informed her. "I will be taking Arthur's place."

Merlynn looked at him in shock. "But Sire..."

"Prepare me for battle," he ordered her.

"Arthur should be the one that fights today."

Uther shook his head tiredly. "The grievance was with me, the fight is mine."

"I don't have your armour," she whispered. She didn't want him to yell at her.

Uther shrugged motioning to the armour she had already lain out. "That'll do. It's likely to make little difference."

Merlynn nodded. "Erm, I-I'll get you your sword."

Uther picked up the sword from the table. "This will be fine." He assured her.

She shook her head. "No, Sire. You don't understand. Erm, that one was made specifically for Arthur." He couldn't use it. The dragon was very clear on that. Only Arthur was to wield it.

The king looked at her curiously. "Who made it?"

"Erm, er, Tom, the blacksmith."

"It's worthy of a King," Uther whispered in awe. Like she had thought earlier, it was a very beautiful sword.

"You would be better off with a sword you trusted," she tried to insist. But it was hard to do that to the king.

"No. It has almost perfect balance." He held it up testing the weight as Merlynn attached his armour to his person. "Tom's not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"Oh, that was me." The king turned to look at her, giving her an odd look. "I felt he needed a better sword." She said, ducking her head under the king's gaze.

"You show him the most extraordinary loyalty," the king observed. In the past he would have been suspicious and unhappy with the connection his son seemed to have with this servant, but not today. Today he was just glad Arthur had someone.

"That is my job, Sire," She tried to brush it off.

"But beyond the line of duty."

"Well... You could say...that there is a bond between us." She said hesitantly, "I know one day he will be a great King."

"I'm glad." Now dressed in his armour, Uther walked to the door. Just before he left he turned and looked at her once more, "Look after him."

-0-

Merlynn was quick to run to the arena. She could hear the crowd's confusion as Uther stood ready to fight and not Arthur.

A guard removes Uther's cape and the battle began. Back and forth the fight went. Uther may have been out of practice but, it looked like he still had some skill. He obviously wasn't planning to go down without a fight either. Tristan was relying on his sheer strength to finally get his revenge. This proven to be a mistake when it left him open and gave Uther the opportunity to knock off his helm.

The face beneath was grotesque. The skin was a pale, yellowish, grey that stretched across the knight's skull. His eyes were dark and sunken, as were his cheeks. He really did look like a walking corpse.

Using the King's distraction, Tristan knocked Uther's sword from his hand. Merlynn looked in fear as he pushed the King to the ground. Though the witch held no love for the king. She knew what strife his death would cause to Arthur, who she did care for her.

Tristan's sword gets stuck in Uther shield, giving the king the opportunity to grab his sword and plunge it into the black knight's gut. The wraith froze, before his whole body began to convulse. It was horrifying to see how the creature exploded, but it did fill Merlynn with a sense of relief. It was over. She even joined in with the cheers at the king's victory.

-0-

Later that evening Merlynn and Gaius were eating their dinner. Merlynn was unusually silent. She was glad the King had won, but she had broken her promise to the dragon. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even realise that Gaius was staring at her until he spoke.

"You know why I'm looking at you."

"No." She shrugged innocently.

"Uther told me you provided him with his sword today." He was giving her a very pointed look.

"It must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead."

"Did you enchant it?" Gaius asked her.

Merlynn shook her head. "No. I didn't."

"Who did then?" Gaius asked her sceptically.

"Wasn't me."

"Shame. It saved the King's life, I'd have been very proud of you."

"Well..." She trailed off.

"Never mind," Gaius interrupts. Before giving her a knowing smile.

-0-

Late that night, Merlynn found herself walking down the familiar root to the dungeon after being summoned by the dragon.

"So, does Arthur live?" The dragon asked her, upon her arrival.

"Yes, the sword worked. It was incredible, amazing." She answered honestly.

The dragon smiled at her. "As I promised."

"But..." She continued hesitantly. Part of her didn't want to say anything, but she had broken her promise, she needed to take responsibility for that.

"Yes?" The dragon asked.

"Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther."

"NO!" The dragon roared. Merlynn had never seen him this angry. She honestly found herself frightened.

"I tried, but he just took it!" She tried to explain. But nothing would sooth the dragon.

"ARGH!" He cried in anguish.

"Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!"

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil." The dragon told her.

"I'll get it back," she promised.

The dragon shook his head. "You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted."

"I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it." She insisted. There had to be a way for her to fix her mistake.

"What is made cannot be unmade."

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it." She quickly nods and runs for the armoury. Her heart ached at the disappointed dragon she was leaving behind.

-0-

Merlynn went to the armoury that night and retrieved the sword. She takes a horse and rides into the forest. She dismounted and walked towards the crystal waters of Lake Avalon. She grips the sword in her hand before flinging it into the water. There would be a time for the sword, for Excalibur, but it wasn't today. Or tomorrow. But one day she would return.

Review Responses

Daughter of Trickery- _I suppose you will have to keep reading to find out both Morgana and Mordred's fate's. All I'm going to say is that I have a definite plan._

Kyuzi4869- _Yeah that was just a spelling mistake. Sorry my laptop's not great at pointing these things out._


	10. Chapter 10- The Moment of Truth

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl, her name… Merlynn._

 _-0-_

Merlynn was walking to the well to collect some water. Will was running around her feet making her laugh when she looked up and spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

But it couldn't be. She was miles away. Despite her disbelief, Merlynn moved to get a closer look at the woman.

"Mother?" she called out hopefully.

Hunith turned at the call and Merlynn watched as a bright smile lit up the woman's face.

"Merlynn," she cried.

Merlynn ran to her mother pulling the older woman into a strong hug. They held each other tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. Hunith reached up and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks. It was only then that Merlynn spotted the large bruise that spread across the older woman's face.

"What happened?" Merlynn asked, gently cupping Hunith's cheek. When her mother hesitated to answer Merlynn persisted. "Who did this to you?!"

-0-

Hunith stood in front of the King and the court, pleading her case.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."

Arthur observed the woman in front of them. She looked a lot like her daughter but was definitely more reserved. He found it hard to believe that this was the woman that raised Merlynn. It was hard to believe that anyone had raised Merlynn, most of the time it seemed more likely that she had just popped up out of the ground one day.

Listening to Hunith talk about the struggles that her village faced made his heart ache slightly, he never knew how hard Merlynn's life must have been before she came to Camelot. If he was being honest, he never much thought about her life before meeting him at all. She had become such a constant in his life that it was hard to remember a time that she wasn't around.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Uther interrupted Arthur's thoughts.

"We've appealed to our King," Hunith replied. "but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth," Uther remarked.

Hunith looked up hopefully. "You'll help us?"

"I wish I could."

After seeing the disappointment fill Merlynn's face, Arthur felt the need to interrupt. "Surely we can spare a few men?"

"Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Morgana questioned.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

Arthur let out a resigned sigh. He saw how Merlynn looked down at the ground when Hunith fell to her knees and began to beg.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please."

Uther shook his head sadly. He did look genuinely sorry for the poor woman. "The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Morgana left Merlynn's side and escorted Hunith out, glaring at Uther the whole way.

-0-

Merlynn stood behind Arthur as he leant over the battlements.

"I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now." Arthur told her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

Merlynn placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. She offered him a sad but sincere smile. "You tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King."

Arthur sighed. "I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived."

There was a pause while they both looked over Camelot. Merlynn tried to soak up the view and capture the image.

"I'm going back to Ealdor."

"Of course." Arthur nodded.

She was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"It's been an honour serving you."

Arthur sharply twisted his head to look at her. "You'll be coming back."

He didn't ask the question. He said it like she had no choice. She had to come back. She couldn't leave him. He needed her here, he wanted her here. Despite her small acts of idiocy, she was the best servent he had ever had. His often short interactions with her were the best part of his day.

"Well, she's my mother." Merlynn stared at him as if she was begging him with her eyes to understand. "I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

Arthur sighed to himself not saying anything for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'd do exactly the same." He took a moment to just look at her. Her blue eyes, her silky black hair and pink lips. She really was enchanting.

"Well, you've been terrible," he said, causing her to laugh. "Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had."

She smiled somewhat sadly at him. "Thank you, Sire." She then turned and was walking away when he called out her name once more. She looked at him waiting for him to speak. He wanted to tell her a lot. Wanted to say that he wished that he could do more, that she had better keep herself safe or he would give her hell, but most of all he wanted to tell her that she would be missed by many, and by no one more then him. But all he could manage to say was a simple and heart felt,

"Good luck."

He then watched her leave, all the while feeling like there was some part of him that was going with her.

-0-

Later that day Merlynn was standing in Gwen's house, who was helping her pack for the ride to Ealdor.

"Here," Gwen said, offering Merlynn a sword to take.

Merlynn took the sword in her hand. She would prefer to have a small dagger like the one Arthur gave her to train with, but a sword would do. She felt wrong about asking any more of Gwen, who had already done more for her then anyone else in Camelot.

"Tell me how it feels?" Gwen instructed her.

Merlynn shrugged still not sure exactly what to say. "Yeah. Yeah that feel...that feels really good. It's very, erm, you know...swordy," she assured Gwen, knocking on the blade with her fist. That got a raised eyebrow from Gwen.

"I've packed some armour for you," Gwen said motioning to the pile of armour on the seat behind her.

Merlynn looked at it wide eyed.

"I won't be able to carry all that," she exclaimed.

"You won't have to."

Merlynn turned at the new voice. Morgana was stood in the doorway wearing grey tunic and trousers, clearly her traveling clothes. "We're coming with you."

Merlynn looked between her two friends in shock before managing to find the right words.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Gwen said. "I can mend armour and sharpen swords…"

"And I know how to fight," Morgana continued.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?"

Gwen was quick to answer. "If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life."

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you." Morgana walked forward taking Merlynn's free hand. "Both of us." Merlynn smiled at her friends, touched. She never realised how much they cared about her.

-0-

"You got the food I prepared for you?" Gaius asked.

"Yes." Merlynn called out, shoving yet another blanket in her bag per Gaius' insistence.

"Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor."

"That happened once." Merlynn argued. Gaius gave her a look.

"Twice." Gaius just continued to look at her.

"I'll be fine," she nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?" Gaius asked.

"It's okay, really. I'll be alright," she promised him. It did warm her heart how much he was worrying about her.

"Well, make sure you are. Do whatever it takes."

She smiled at that. Over the past few months she had been there, he really had become something like a farther to her.

He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. She breathed in trying to memorise his scent. An interesting one of herbs, old books and soap. She held on tight, after all she didn't know when she would see him next.

-0-

Merlynn, Morgana, Gwen and Hunith rode all through the day, until it began to get dark, so they set up camp for the night. Gwen and Morgana were already sleeping while Merlynn sat with her mother by the camp fire.

"They shouldn't be here." Hunith was telling Merlynn. "Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?"

Merlynn smiled fondly at her friend. "Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him."

But Hunith worried still. "It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women."

"It won't matter to him that I'm one either and yet you're not trying to send me back," Merlynn argued.

"Because I know that you never would."

Merlynn smiled at her mother before glancing worriedly at her friends. "I couldn't talk them out of coming."

Merlynn sighs bowing her head, rubbing her eyes. There was no point worrying about it now. They had come this far. She felt a hand gently brush through her hair making her sigh as her body relaxed. She looked back up at her mother, more specifically at the bruise that marred it.

"I want to make him pay for what he did to you."

Hunith shook her head softly. "Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you."

"They won't. They never do." She didn't mention Lancelot. If would only make her mother worry.

"Get some rest." Hunith whispered before pressing a kiss to her daughter's head and heading to her bed roll.

Merlynn picked up a stick from the ground and gently stoked the fire. She then brought the singed tip to her lips and blew some flecks into the air.

" _Draca,"_ she whispered, watching as the flecks moved through the air before forming the shape of the Pendragon dragon sigil.

Later, Merlynn was rolling around on the ground trying to get comfortable when she heard a horse neighing from the woods. She quickly got up, unsheathing her sword as she did. She walked in silence for a few moments, wondering a few metres away from her camp in pursuit of the noise.

She held the sword out, ready for an attack. She felt a blade hit her back making her hold her arms out and freeze.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any."

Merlynn smiled before spinning around. "Arthur!"

Unfortunately, as she spun, she had forgotten that she was holding a sword, this meant that poor Arthur had to duck in order to avoid losing his head.

She lowered her sword sheepishly.

"Put the sword down, Merlynn. You look ridiculous."

Arthur took the sword from her hand before they both walked back to the camp.

Arthur was quick to seat himself by the fire, cold from riding through the night to find them.

"How much further is it?" he asked, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Er, maybe a few hours."

"How many men does Kanen have?"

Merlynn shrugged. "Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty."

Arthur nodded, his mind already trying to come up with some scenario that might help them get through this. He glanced over at Merlynn, only to see her trying to cover up a yawn. He pressed his lips together, fighting off a smile. "You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come." She smiled up at him. She looked lovely with the orange glow that the fire cast on her face.

"I um… I brought you these." He pulled out something from his bag, something wrapped in a piece of cloth. He handed it over to her.

She slowly unwrapped the package, balancing it on her lap as she did. The material fell away, revealing two shiny daggers. They looked freshly forged and were rather beautiful. The handles were for the most part brown leather, except for a single silver band around the hilt. The design was simple, practical but still elegant. The blade was longer then the ones she had practised with, running from the tip of her middle finger to just passed her wrist. She looked up at Arthur her eyes sparkling a large smile stretched across her face.

He smiled back at her, getting lost in her eyes for a second before he cleared his throat and pointed to her bed roll.

"Get some sleep," he told her.

-0-

They awoke early the next morning and quickly packed up their camp. Morgana didn't seem surprised to see the prince the next morning. In fact, she smirked when she saw him, like she knew something that the others didn't. Hunith was very flustered to see the prince. Stuttering over her words and actions, Arthur was quick to assure her that she should feel no guilt in pulling him away from Camelot, that he was happy to be there and do what he could for her village.

They rest of the journey only took a few hours as promised and they arrived in Ealdor just in time to hear Mathew the farmer screaming for his life as a man rose his hand to strike him.

Arthur was quick to throw a sword. It lodged in the post by the bandit's head, surprising the man, making him pause in his swing.

Arthur dismounts and is quickly engaged by a bandit, Merlynn is quick to follow him.

"Kill them!" One of the bandits shouted. Merlynn assumed that he was Kanen.

Merlynn unsheathed the daggers that were tucked into her belt. She was ready for the bandit that came at her with his sword out. Quickly she held up both blades catching his mid swing. She managed to run one of her blades along his to free it before plunging the blade into his exposed throat. The man quickly fell. Merlynn looked down at her hand. It was stained red as was the blade in her hand, which suddenly felt a lot heavier with the life that it had claimed. She was distracted and another bandit took the chance to push her against a barn door behind her.

The man pointed the blade at her neck. He was just pulling it back to strike it home when Merlynn quickly uttered a spell under her breath.

" _Hætende."_

The bandit's sword heated up in his hand, forcing him to drop it. Merlynn quickly uses his distraction against him and slashed his neck with her blade. He fell to the ground dead.

She walked away from the barn door looking across the village in time to see Kanen mounting on to his horse.

"You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" He rode off. The rest of his bandits following behind him.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again?"

Merlynn turned in shock. She knew that voice. Her old friend Will was stood behind her. He looked serious.

"Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?"

They were both silent for a few seconds seeing who would break first. It was Will. A smile lit up his face. One stretched across her face to match.

"I miss you, too, Will."

She ran up to him, almost tackling him with the force of her hug.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered in his ear.

"How've you been," he asked her, pulling away. "I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince."

Merlynn gave him a mock insulted look. "No. I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy."

Their conversation was cut short by Arthur.

"Merlynn! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them." Merlynn was a little confused. He seemed to be glaring at the pair of them and she wasn't sure why exactly.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking..."

"Now, Merlynn." He interrupted her. "There isn't much time."

"Yes, Sire."

The villagers were quick to gather for the prince.

"I know Kanen's kind," he told them. "He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..."

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will questioned.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot," Arthur told him politely. He didn't particularly like this man, whoever he was. He couldn't get the image of Merlynn hugging him out of his head. Who was this man to Merlynn?

"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor," Will said sarcastically, making Merlynn roll her eyes. She should have known he would be like this.

"Keep quiet. He's here to help us," Hunith shushed him.

"But he's made things worse," he argued. "Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants."

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith called out again.

Arthur stepped closer, laying a hand on her shoulder. "That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?"

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

Will sighed. "Give him what he wants."

All the villagers shook their heads.

"Then what?" Arthur asked. He turned back to the villagers. "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage. We'll survive," Will said.

"How?" they asked.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him," Arthur told him.

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle!" Will said looking to Merlynn. "That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" With that, he stormed off.

"Will," Merlynn called out, running after him. She chased him all the way back to his house, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

She slowly approached him as he corrected the mess that the bandits had made. "He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant."

"Well, nothing's changed there, then," he interrupted her.

"But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does," she said passionately while setting a bench back up.

"Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him," Will spat.

Merlynn paused for a second, before approaching him. She gently lay her hand on his shoulder. "Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

Will shrugged her hand off of his shoulder before turning to her. "I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend," she told him.

"Friends don't lord it over one another."

"He isn't like that."

"Really?" he questioned her. "Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him."

"I trust Arthur with my life," she told him defiantly. Why wouldn't he understand? Arthur was a good man. A great man, or at least he was becoming a great one.

"Is that so? So, he knows your secret, then?" he tried to make eye contact but she looked down at her feet. Yes, she trusted Arthur with almost anything, but she didn't think he was ready to know this. "Look, face it, Merlynn You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth."

He turned away from her, going back to tidying his home. She stood for a few seconds just staring at nothing. Tears started to gather in her eyes, of course she knew that everything he said was true, but to hear it out loud, was something different entirely. She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears but she caught a look at her hands. They still had the blood of the two bandits she'd killed on them. She quickly left Will's house. She was quickly making her way through the village, determined to get to the woods before she ended up crying in front of a whole village. However, she never reached the woods, she was stopped by Morgana. The lady looked at her friend, her hands stained with blood, tears in her normally joyous blue eyes. She could tell that Merlynn was close to breaking down right in front of everyone.

"Come on a walk with me," Morgana ordered. She then took Merlynn away from prying eyes, so that she could have her moment of privacy.

-0-

That evening, the Camelot party had settled down to sleep in Merlynn's childhood home. Morgana, Gwen and Hunith got the bed whilst Merlynn and Arthur were camped out on the floor. Her feet were by his head, and his by hers.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison," she told him.

"Must've been hard," Arthur whispered.

"Mmm. Like a rock," she teased him, unable to help herself.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult."

It was interesting talking about her life before she met him. Somethimes it felt like her life hadn't began until she had gone to Camelot.

"Mmm. Not really," she told him. "I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy."

"Sounds...nice."

Merlynn smiled. "You'd hate it."

"No doubt," he stated, making her laugh. He smiled at hearing it. "Why'd you leave?"

"Things just... changed."

"How?" She didn't answer him. He stuck his foot in her face making her laugh and push it away. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."

Merlynn thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?" Arthur asked. Little did she know how much of his heart was resting on her answer. He wanted her to feel like she belonged in Camelot, like she belonged with him.

"I'm not sure yet," she supposed she would never truly know until he knew about her magic.

They were silent for a minute when she suddenly felt a hand take hers.

"I know you killed those bandits today."

She said nothing in reply.

"I know it upset you. It's not easy killing. But if its any consolation, you fought well."

"Thank you," she whispered. They both lay in silence for a moment. Neither seemed to realise they were still holding hands.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle," Arthur ordered, pulling away from her to turn over.

Merlynn blew out the candle, settling down in her childhood home.

-0-

The next morning the party awoke early and began to dress for the day. Merlynn was helping Arthur to put on his jacket.

"You still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana teased the prince as she tied the braces to her wrists.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself." He then turned to his servant. "No offence, Merlynn."

"None taken."

Hunith walked into the room with a bowl in her hands. "Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."

Arthur tried to fake some enthusiasm at the meal. "Didn't I?"

Arthur took the bowl from her hands, smiling until she turned her back then he gazed disgustingly down at the broth. It was lumpy and runny at the same time. Arthur had never seen a meal that looked so disgusting.

"Come on, eat up," Morgana teased.

Arthur then proceeded to pretend to eat his meal making sounds as if he was enjoying it before quickly shoving it into Merlynn's hands. He didn't see the annoyed look on her face.

"Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it."

"Of course." Merlynn nodded. She quickly finished off the food in the bowl as he left and handed it back to her mother. "Arthur said it was lovely."

Hunith smiled at her daughter. She waited until Morgana and Gwen had left before turning back to her daughter.

"He must care for you a great deal."

Merlynn looked at her mother doubtfully. "Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is."

Hunith shook her head. "It's more than that. He's here for you."

Merlynn felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she shook her head. "I'm just his servant."

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you. A lot."

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now."

Hunith approached her, resting a hand on her daughters' cheek. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Merlynn wasn't sure what to say so she just gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out for the woods, axe in hand.

"Merlynn!" Merlynn turned at the call of her name. Will was running up to her. "Where are you going with that thing?"

"What does it look like? We need wood," she said, slightly guarded after their conversation the day before.

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree," he teased her.

"And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons."

Will laughed. "Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow."

Merlynn looked up absent minded. "Mmm. He never did like me anyway."

"Well, even less after that."

She laughed for a moment before she looked at him seriously. "Why are you being like this?"

Will's smile fell from his face. "You know why. Why did you leave?"

Merlynn sat down on the log. "It wasn't what I wanted." He sat down next to her. "My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry."

"I wouldn't've told anyone."

"Well, I know you wouldn't. I really missed you." She nudged him. "I named my dog after you."

"What?" he laughed looking at her in disbelief.

"My dog. He is playful and he smells, just like you."

Will laughed again before his laughter faded.

"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?

Merlynn shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Well, so what's stopping you? So, what if Arthur finds out?"

"I don't expect you to understand," she said getting up from the log.

"Try me."

"One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. And if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good."

"Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?"

They stood in silence neither wanting to talk about it anymore.

-0-

By the time Merlynn returned with the wood, Arthur was already training the men.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own." He walked up and down the line addressing the men. "On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!"

Merlynn wondered over to Morgana and Gwen who were watching the training as they sharpened the swords.

"There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off," Morgana commented.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight," Gwen said lifting her sword up.

Merlynn watched as Arthur put Matthew on guard duty since he was struggling with the training.

-0-

"We don't stand a chance," Gwen whispered to Morgana that night.

"Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn."

Neither of them knew that Merlynn was awake and listening to their conversation.

"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asked.

"The same reason we did: Merlynn. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't. There's no way he would have let her come here to fight on her own."

-0-

The next day Arthur was speaking to the men, discussing battle plans.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming. They all ran out of the house searching for the cause of the noise when they saw Matthew's body slung over the back of a horse.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur shouted, running to the horse. Some of the men pull him down, revealing an arrow in his back with a note attached to it.

"What does it say?" Merlynn asked as Arthur took the note from the arrow and she knelt down next to the body to examine him.

" _Make the most of this day, it will be your last_." Arthur read.

Matthew's fiancé ran in, hearing the commotion. "Matthew! No! No! No!"

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" Will yelled.

"He's not dead!" Merlynn suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of everyone. Matthew was injured yes, but he was still breathing.

"Take him to my house," she ordered the men around her. They were quick to pick up their friend and carry him to Hunith's home. Merlynn followed them hoping that she had been taught enough about medicine from Gaius to save him.

-0-

As soon as she felt safe to do so, she left to find Will. Gwen had told her that he had continued his assault on Arthur.

"Don't bother, Merlynn. I'm not interested," Will said as soon as Merlynn walked into his house.

"You should be. Because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight."

"Not if I'm not here." She noticed how he was packing a bag.

"Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will! This isn't about Arthur; this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?" she asked.

"What, like you did?"

Merlynn refused to let him bate her. "I'm here now."

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one else would have to die."

"You know I can't," she whispered.

"Can't or won't?" She said nothing. "I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlynn. You are."

She still said nothing. She turned away from him before storming off. Leaving him to his thoughts.

-0-

Arthur was just sharpening his sword when Merlynn plonked down next to him.

He didn't say anything, still stewing after Will's earlier words.

Merlynn chose to break the silence. "William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility."

"Do you think the villagers believed him?"

Merlynn shook her head. "No. He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him."

"And if he's right?" He wasn't looking at her, he wouldn't look at her.

"He isn't," she told him without hesitation. Little did she know her mother was listening to them from inside the house.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue!" He sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win," she argued.

"Merlynn, it can't be done. The odds are too great."

"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" he questioned.

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'l be lost before it's even begun." She stared him, making sure to look him in the eyes. He stared back into those enchanting blue depths and all he could hope was that he wouldn't fail her.

A breeze passed them causing some hair to fall into her face. Before she was able to tuck it away, he beat her to it. He reached up and tucked the hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger against her cheek as her breath hitched. Her skin was soft, and God she was beautiful.

-0-

That night Arthur addressed all the villagers in one of biggest houses in the village. Is was the only way to fit everyone in.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods," Arthur began.

"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen interrupted walking forward to face the prince. Merlynn smiled at her friend. She really was coming out of her shell.

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous," Arthur gently argued.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!" Merlynn chipped in.

"But none of you know how to fight," Arthur commented.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Gwen pointed out.

All the village women stepped forward in solitude. They would fight.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice." Merlynn smiled at him as he turned to look at her specifically. "I'd be honoured to stand alongside you." He turned and looked back at everyone.

"Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

The people all pulled out their swords and raised them into the air.

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" They chanted into the night. Arthur looked to Merlynn again, all he saw in her face was pride. He was finally believing in himself.

-0-

Hunith was sitting in her home, trying not to think of the trials that would come the next day. She looked up when Merlynn walked through the door, hanging up her jacket as she did.

"Come here," Hunith called.

Merlynn sat down beside her. Her mother stroked her cheek gently.

"I do love you, my girl."

"What's wrong?" Merlynn asked.

"I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you," Hunith said, looking at her daughter sadly.

"You haven't. Why would you say that?"

Hunith sighed. "I know what you're planning to do."

"If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am," she shrugs. "there is no choice."

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift," Hunith said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was."

-0-

The next morning Arthur was stood in the woods getting some air when Merlynn approached him with a bowl of food.

"Here, you'll need your strength," she handed him the bowl.

"Thanks."

She turned to walk away from him but his next words stopped her.

"I think."

She turned to look at him.

"Food is scarce here. This is more food then my mother would normally eat in a day and you're getting it twice. She's doing her best and you shouldn't turn your nose up at it just because you are used to better. So, stop being a prat and eat your food."

She began to walk away when he called out her name. She chose to ignore him and kept walking.

"Merlynn!"

She felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her around.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a few seconds, she could see the sincerity on his face.

"You're still a prat," she told him, walking back to the house. Arthur watched her walk away a small upturn to his lips.

-0-

Both Merlynn and Arthur were preparing for the upcoming battle in Merlynn's childhood home. The air was tense, few words were being

Merlynn was about to help Arthur into his armour when he held his hand up halting her.

"No, not today." He gently lay his hand on hers. "Put on your own."

She nodded and slowly pulled on the chain mail that Gwen had given her. It was a little big for her, a little uncomfortable and heavy but she new that it could make the difference between a mortal wound and her life. Still she was terrified. This could be the day that Arthur found out who she was, who she really was. Her hands trembled as she tried to buckle one of the braces on her wrist. The leather kept slipping from between her fingers. Arthur seemed to notice her struggle and gently took her arm into his hands and pulled the leather tight.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"My throat's dry," she told him.

"Me too." Arthur nodded.

They were silent for a moment, until Arthur reached out his hand to her. She hesitantly took it, expecting him to shake it, but instead he brought her hand up to his mouth. He gently pressed his lips against the back of her hand, keeping them there a few seconds before releasing her hand.

"It's been an honour."

A blush lit up her cheeks but she still had a ball of worry settled into her chest.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me," she pleaded with him.

"I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlynn."

"That's not what I meant."

"What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it."

Merlynn stared into his eyes, maybe he would prefer if she told him now, as appose to possibly finding out on the battlefield. She wanted to tell him. He had been different recently more, understanding, softer. Maybe he would understand her. Maybe it would only change things for the better. She opened her mouth to tell him when Morgana poked her head through the door.

"Arthur. They've crossed the river." Both Merlynn and Arthur darted out of the house.

-0-

Arthur walked down the line of villagers. They were all pressed together against the side of the house waiting for Kanan to turn up.

"You ready?" he asked them.

"Ready," one of the villagers said.

"For Ealdor," Arthur told them.

He reached Gwen and paused.

"Are you frightened?"

"Not in the slightest."

Arthur nodded to her. Gwen, Arthur and Merlin all ran to their agreed hiding spots. They all watched in silent anticipation as Kanan and his men rode out of the woods and into the heart of the village.

"Hold. No one moves until they give the signal," Arthur muttered to them.

Kanan and his men had halted and their eyes were scanning the village. Not a single peasant in sight.

"Hold," Arthur reiterated.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Kanan mockingly called out.

"Now, pull!" Gwen yelled; from her position she and a villager pulled up the hidden gate, therefore trapping the riders inside of a small area.

Arthur and Merlynn were eagerly waiting for Morgana to light the fire with the flint, as was her job. But no fire appeared.

"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for?" After a few more seconds without fire Arthur muttered to himself again. "Something's gone wrong."

Merlynn didn't waste a second. She took off running towards where Morgana was, ignoring Arthur calling her name.

Kanan spotted her and immediately ordered his men to fire arrows at her.

"There's one. Get her!"

Arthur breaths out in relief when he see's that Merlynn successfully dodged the two arrows that came for her.

Merlynn skids to Morgana, landing on her knees beside the lady, who was desperately trying to light the fire but the flint wasn't sparking enough to create a flame.

"Give me the flint," Merlynn ordered. Morgana handed her the flint and Merlynn pretended to use it as she muttered a spell under her breath.

" _Baerne_."

The fire immediately lit up, causing the prepared line to take the flames to the wooden posts, trapping the riders.

"Come back! Don't run away!" Kanan ordered his men as some struggled to get their horses under control.

"Now!" Arthur yelled. The villagers of Ealdor gave a mighty battle cry before they dived from their hiding places. The people who normally tended to fields and cared for livestock fought like tigers protecting their homes. They did all that they could, scratching, biting they fought valiantly, they fought nobly, but Merlynn could tell, it wouldn't be enough.

As Merlynn watched her people, she failed to notice the rider coming up behind her, sword ready to bring a swift end to the young witch. Luckily for her, she had an old friend watching her back. Will jumper from a roof, wearing his fathers armour he unhorsed the rider.

Merlynn heard the commotion and turned to see what the noise was, and she felt a smile stretch across her face as she spotted her close friend.

"I didn't think you were coming," she commented.

Will smiled at her. "Neither did I."

They both spun away from each other, pushing their backs together as they fought for their lives.

Having dispatched a few men each they turned to assess the situation.

"There's too many of them," Will said.

"Not for me there isn't." Merlynn raised her hand. " _Cume thoden_."

A windstorm started to form at her feet. Slowly growing bigger and bigger it soon attracted the attention of a certain Camelot Prince. Kanan's men were all blasted away from the villagers and those who weren't blasted away fled, having noticed the battle turning. All except one.

Their cheering was interrupted by a piercing shout. "Pendragon!"

Though Kanan was a good fighter it only took a few swings from Arthur to lower Kanna to the floor.

Arthur immediately marched for Merlynn and Will. Merlynn felt the smile slip from her face at his angered expression. She expected him to share in their elation at winning but his expression was anything but victorious.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

"What?" Merlynn questioned.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it." His eyes darted between the pair. "One of you made that happen."

Merlynn hesitated before stepping forward. "Arthur..."

"Look out!" Will cried suddenly, pushing Arthur aside and taking an arrow to the chest.

"Will!" Merlynn cried darting forward to catch her friend.

"You just saved my life." Arthur muttered looking down at the man in shock.

"Yeah," Will muttered, grimacing in pain. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur called out to some of the men in the village. A small group of volunteers ran forward, hoisting the injured man into their arms and carrying him into his house and laying him down on the table.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will muttered to the prince.

"Twice?" Arthur questioned confused.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic."

"Will, don't." Merlynn brokenly cried to her injured friend.

Arthur glanced at Merlynn, he could see how tears had already started to gather in her eyes.

"It's alright, Merlynn," Will hushed her grabbing her hand tightly. "I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Merlynn waited for Arthur's reply, desperate to know what he would do. The prince looked to her and he just knew that he couldn't do anything to Will.

"No. Of course not," He reassured the man. He lay his hand on Merlynn's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. She didn't even look at him. "Do what you can for him." He and the others then left. Letting Merlynn and Will share their last moments in private.

Will stared up at Merlynn trying his best to muster up a smile for her.

"I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed."

"You're not going to die," Merlynn told him, trying to think of a spell that would heal him. But she couldn't think, she could barely breath let alone think. A weight was settling on her chest and it was pressing harder and harder, she felt like any second now her chest might cave in.

"You're a good woman, Merlynn. A great woman. And one day, you're going to be servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen."

"Thanks to you," she whispered. His voice was getting quieter and quieter forcing her to lean closer to him, her face now right next to his.

"I would do anything for you Merlynn," he paused looking up at her. Adoration filled his face. An expression that she had never seen on him before. "I love you."

She stared at him in shock.

"Always have. Don't worry, I know you never felt the same. I'm glad I got to see you again. This place has been boring without you."

"Yeah, you too," She smiled down at him softly stroking his face.

"Merlynn. Merlynn, I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's going to be alright," she whispered trying to comfort him. She slowly lent down and pressed a kiss to his trembling lips. They were coated in sweat and there was a hint of blood on them, but still she was thankful that she could do this for him. It was not their first kiss. When she was eleven years old she had kissed him when they were playing. They had both been pretending to be knights, Merlynn refused to be a princess, and she had done it after they had managed to save the young queen, a chicken, from the evil monster, a pig.

When she pulled away from him, he was smiling at her softly.

"Merlynn..." he whispered. She watched as the light faded from his eyes and he moved on from this world.

Merlynn shook his shoulder. "Will?"

He gave no response. She tried shaking him harder as her desperation settled in. "Will? No! No! Wake up. Wake up!" She was now yelling hysterically. She wanted Will to wake up. She needed Will to wake up.

"Will please! Please… wake up." Her voice broke off as the sobs took over. Her knees buckled as she fell against the table.

After hearing the screams, Hunith ran in, she let her own tear escape when she saw the state that her daughter was in. She gently wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Holding her trembling body to her own. All the while Merlynn kept Will's hand clenched in her own.

-0-

Later on that day, when they had managed to extract Merlynn from Will's body, the entire village stood around Will's funeral pyre, paying their respects to their fallen friend.  
Arthur was stood beside Merlynn, trying to offer her up the support he could. Before they had lit the fire she had lain a shoddily carved wooden sword on top of Will's body. When Arthur asked what is was she told him that both she and Will had these fake swords left over from their childhoods, she had felt that he should be burned with his. A last salute to both of their childhoods.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend," Arthur remarked.

"He still is," Merlynn told him, not taking her eyes from the pyre.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?" Arthur questioned hesitantly. He didn't really want to be doing this now but he neede to address the issue.

"Yes. It was," Merlynn lied.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlynn,"

"Arthur would you please just-" she cut off her angry retort. She didn't want to have this conversation now. She didn't want to address Arthur's stupidity right now.

"Will was the best man I have ever known. He wouldn't hurt a fly, magic or no magic so would you please just shut up."

She didn't see the shocked look Arthur sent her, she just walked to her mother who was stood to the side watching the interaction.

"You better be going," Hunith remarked.

Merlynn shook her head. "I don't have to go."

"Yes, you do."

"If anything were to happen to you..."

"I know where to find you." Hunith reached up and cupped her daughter's cheek.

"You have to go, Merlynn. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlynn shook her head at the familiar words.

"I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you." Merlynn whispered pulling her mother into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too. When you left, you were just a girl. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you."

Merlynn, rode away from her mother, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana with her. Her mother's wise words echoing in her mind.

" _When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone."_

So Merlynn left Ealdor, a wooden sword attached to her saddle.

Arthur glanced over at his servent. They hadn't spoken since the funeral pyre, but he felt slightly relieved that she was returning with them. Perhaps there relationship hadn't been ruined by their differing politics.

Author's Note:

I can't believe its been so long since I last updated. I'm very sorry. There's not really an excuse. I don't want to promise that you'll be getting more regular chapters because I don't want to disappoint you, but hopefully I should get a few more chapter done this summer. I haven't forgotten this story and I have every intention of finishing it. Never fear. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Please feel free to leave reviews I enjoy reading them very much.


End file.
